Breathing
by Mary Loves Guard
Summary: What if when Bella jumped in New Moon, Jacob needed help to get her breathing again? How would that have changed the events in New Moon? Nothing is my own!
1. Prologue

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if When Bella jumped; Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Prologue

Song: "Life Support" from the Rent Soundtrack ("Reason says I should have died three years ago…" how perfectly Bella!)

Bella POV

_Beep Beep……Beep Beep…...Beep Beep……_

The sound came through fuzzy, like a badly tuned radio station. I wondered for a minute why someone would bother; just change the station! At the same time though, the sound was soothing, relaxing, and comforting. I somehow knew this steady yet fuzzy sound was very necessary to me.

I felt like I was floating. Nothing tying me down, except that sound. It was so relaxing I just wanted to lay there forever. But there was a small part of me that wanted to wake up. Images started to dance before my eyes…Charlie, Renee, Jacob, and…I couldn't think his name. He may not want me anymore, but I still hungered for his presence. His beautiful gold eyes, his cool embracing arms, his cold lips...I wanted it and badly. I desperately tried to remember these things but they felt so slippery, like I just couldn't get a hold on them.

What was his name!? I could not remember his name! My angel, my love, my life! What was his name? Fog started to descend on me, breaking my peaceful floating. I panicked, desperate to regain my memory; my life, my soul, my love. What was his name?

His face floated before my eyes, and recognition hit…Edward, my sweet Edward.

_Beep Beep…Beep Beep…Beep Beep…_

Then the pain came. Gasping, chocking, pain. But I had my angel, my Edward. That is all that really mattered.

_Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep_

I realized that the sound, that I had found so comforting, had stopped. Odd.


	2. Memories

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 1!-Memories

Song: "Fools in Love" by Inara George (located on the Grey's Anatomy Soundtrack Season 1)

Jacob POV:

_Beep Beep…….Beep Beep……Beep Beep……._

The monitors around me continued to beep. It was the only reassuring thing in the room. The constant beep was a constant reminder that she was still alive, that I had saved her. My mind kept flipping back to those moments when I thought I was too late…no I wouldn't go there, I couldn't. The bloodsucker on the other side of the bed glared at me.

I held her hand; it felt so weak and fragile within mine. She felt so cold, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and warm her up properly. I had a feeling that the bloodsucker would get all indignant, and I figured it would probably freak the nurses out if she had such fluxes in temperature. So I settled for holding her hand, silently begging her to wake up, preferably without brain damage. I knew that was a strong possibility, she had been under the water too long, unconscious for too long as well. I had done everything I could as fast as I could. I prayed that it would be enough.

_Beep Beep…Beep Beep…Beep Beep_

The blood sucker and I both glanced up as the beeping increased in tempo. I started to panic; the nurses kept telling me she had been doing so well. I silently prayed that she was NOT taking a turn for the worse. I jumped to my feet to get a nurse, but the bloodsucker was already at the door.

"I will get her doctor." The bloodsucker stated, clearly upset and panicking.

This upset me more than my initial fear, if this bloodsucker was so upset; maybe this was worse than I thought. As I hit the call button, my mind turned back to that horrible memory. I sorted through it, trying to figure out where I had lost so much time…what I had done so horribly wrong.

*******

_I was hot on the sent on that stupid, evil bloodsucker. Victoria. Of course she just had to take off into the water…use all of her advantages against us. My mind stopped in fear, what if she doubled back through the water to the beach? The beach…where Bella spent so much time? Crap!_

_My paws barely hit the ground as I raced back towards home, begging that her truck would be parked in the driveway. As I entered the woods near the house, the first thing my eyes found was my empty driveway. Why was luck always against me? I quickly picked up her scent and followed her tire tracks…right to the lane that passed up along the cliffs. This confused me for a minute and I automatically slowed down. Bella was not on the beach near the bloodsucker, it was going to be O.K._

_That was when I heard the bloodcurdling scream and my heart froze…_it had yet to melt.

_A million thoughts raced through my head: the bloodsucker got her, Bella's own bad luck had finally caught up to her and really harmed her this time, she had been in a car accident…but no, all I had heard was HER scream._

_The pieces of the puzzle came together: on top of the cliffs, our plans for the day, and screaming. Bella had jumped off of the cliffs. I ran on ahead knowing where the little path was that lead out onto the ledge. I passed her empty truck, and a low growl escaped my lips, why couldn't she have waited for me? I raced out and dove into the water, phasing as I fell. Human arms would definitely be more helpful in this situation._

_I hit the water and immediately began to look for her. I couldn't see anything in this blackness, even with my enhanced werewolf senses. Silently cursing, I started to turn and caught a flash of white, her T-shirt! I swam as fast as I could toward her sinking form. I rammed into her body hard hoping to drive some of the water out of her lungs as I pulled her up to the surface._

_As we broke the surface, and I gratefully gulped in air, I started hitting her back as hard as I thought was possible without breaking her. I wanted so badly for her to be alright and it was obvious that she had given up and started to drown…NO I stubbornly thought. I slammed her back once more time for good measure watching the liquid pour out of her mouth and began towing her toward shore._

_I saw Sam waiting on the beach and I was immensely grateful. I had no idea what to do. Sure I knew the basics and CPR, but what if I needed more help? And what if she was really…NO DON'T GO THERE…my mind ordered me._

_I made it to the beach and scooped her up into my arms to get her out of the water. I was so worried, she felt like limp spaghetti in my arms…was she going to be alright? I gently laid her down in the sand, and immediately began CPR; I could hear her heart weakly beating an unsteady tempo. I tried so hard to get some air into her, switching between giving her breaths and beating the water out of her lungs._

"_Breathe, Bella! C'mon!" I begged her, I didn't know how much time had passed, but it felt like too much. Her heart was so weak and I couldn't get her to breathe!_

"_How long has she been unconscious?" Sam asked. I had forgotten he was there, in my desperation to save her; she was the only one I could actively focus on. _

"_I don't know." I moaned. My thoughts tried to come up with a more coherent answer, but I just couldn't make sense of the time. It seemed to be rushing and dragging all at once. Every moment that passed without Bella taking a breath was torture, and I couldn't tell if my agony was ever going to end._

"_I've just called the paramedics, they are on their way." Sam informed me some time later, it could have been seconds or hours. I was unaware; I could only focus on making the girl of my dream's heart beat stronger._

_I furiously started working harder. There would be no need for paramedics. Bella was going to start coughing NOW, if I had any say…_unfortunately, I didn't. _Her heart gave a little stutter and stopped._


	3. Visions

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if When Bella jumped; Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter (2)-Visions

Song: "Love Theme from Flashdance" Located on the Flashdance Soundtrack

Alice POV

Beep Beep……Beep Beep…...Beep Beep……

The monitors around me continued to beep. It was a good sound, constant. I needed something to anchor me; the absence of the swirls of visions in my mind was uncomfortable. I didn't like to admit I relied on my "special" talents more than I let on. However, since the dog wouldn't leave the room, I either had to leave the room, or be blind. I glared at him for making my life more difficult.

I stared at the human girl who seemed like a sister to me. She looked pale, weak. I was scared. The nurses kept talking at the nurse's station about how she should be warmer by now. Although her doctor was keeping me informed, I had a feeling he was trying to conceal his thoughts a bit. Making it easier for others I suppose. I didn't need visions to know I was in deep trouble with my brother. I just couldn't help but feel like the current events were foreshadowing my very first vision of this beautiful human. As much as I looked forward to that future, I wanted it all to go right for her, and I don't think this is how she would have planned it.

Beep Beep…Beep Beep…Beep Beep…

The dog and I both glanced up as the beeping increased in tempo. I immediately realized this is what I was here for…the end. It was going to come down to me; I knew that this was what she wanted. Even after my brother left her, the vision did not change. I still saw her, beautiful and glorious, undeniably a vampire. My brother couldn't stand being around me, knowing this was still a possible future. He tried to convince me that it was his love for her that caused it, and with time the vision would get cloudy and fade.

Three days ago, it was stronger than ever.

No wonder I didn't see this part, the change. The dog, he obstructed my view of this moment. I cursed my imperfect vision. How would he react? I knew this was what she wanted, but his "species" was designed to protect humans from us. Would he want to save her no matter the cost? He must, it's the only way my vision could come true at this point. Still, it wouldn't hurt to have backup.

As I stood and moved to the door, too fast for humans, but not caring because Jacob knew I was supernatural, I wondered how my brother would feel. Would he be mad? Undoubtedly, at first. Would he get over it? Probably. He did love her, and Carlisle and Esme would welcome her with open arms. He surely wouldn't be able to resist her then. And worst case scenario, Bella, Jasper and I would leave to start our own little coven. This would hurt everyone the most, but I still was certain Bella would prefer that to dying.

"I'll get her doctor." I told Jacob as I slipped out the door.

I raced down the hall and stopped when the visions started to swirl up. I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest. I had to know what would happen; I had to be as prepared as possible.

"Carlisle." I called out quietly knowing he would hear me from his place in the lounge.

I quickly focused on the image that was blooming in my mind. It was Rosalie, how odd. What could Rosalie be doing that would possibly be so important right now. It tried to shift away from this vision, to focus on Bella, when I caught sight of the cell phone coming up to Rosalie's ear. I suddenly realized why this vision was so important. I couldn't believe she would call Edward. As I focused, to hear their conversation, despair welled up in me. I knew of Rosalie's love for her family, I knew how she felt about Edward being gone. And I could easily see her believing that Bella's death was the way to reunite her family once more. As I heard Rosalie's voice say those dreaded words, "She's dead, Edward." I didn't need the next vision to know that it didn't matter if Bella lived or died, either way I was losing a sibling.


	4. Phone Calls

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 3-Phone Calls

Author's Note: If you have not read "Rosalie's Phone Call to Edward," from New Moon, on Stephenie Meyer's website, I strongly suggest that you do that first. It is from Edward's POV, but I found it inspirational in writing this chapter. It is under the Extra's tab of the New Moon Section.

Song: "Think of Me" from Phantom of the Opera

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Rosalie POV:

"I'm sorry. You have a right to know, though, I think. Bella…threw herself off a cliff. Alice saw it, but it was too late to do anything. I think she would have helped, though, broken her word, if there had been time. She went back to do what she could for Charlie. You know how she always cared for him."

Silence that dragged on.

"Edward?"

More silence, and then the dial tone was buzzing in my ear.

He hung up on me? I knew he would be upset, but he could have at least told me when he intended to come home. How rude! Whatever. I smiled widely; my family would soon be reunited. Edward was on his way home, Carlisle and Alice would not be far behind. I dreamily thought about what I should wear for the great homecoming. The pale pink sweater with the white mini? Or the mint green Ralph Lauren dress? I could not really concentrate though. My mind kept flipping back to Edward and his desperate voice when he figured out what I was talking about.

I realized that I was worried that it would take Edward even longer to get home than I thought. His grief for her death might require him to be away from the family even longer. As I contemplated losing Emment, I realized exactly how badly my plan could have backfired. I started to pace the room as I prayed that everything would go according to my plan.

********

Carlisle POV:

I sat contemplating the fire in the staff lounge. Bella was not making any progress; her condition was not getting any worse either, so that was a piece of hope. Tomorrow I had her scheduled for a CAT-Scan to determine how much brain function she had retained through her accident. As if drowning was not enough, she was covered in abrasions, and probably had a concussion. I am sure she hit the rocks of the cliffs. She had four broken ribs, she must have, unless Jacob had injured her…no that still would not explain the abrasions, it must have been the rocks. I wish that were not the case.

I sighed as I toyed with my phone. I knew I had to call my son. He deserved to know our influence in her life, especially after we vowed not to have any. When Alice called me, I did not think I just got on the plane. I loved this girl as my own daughter, how could I not offer my services to help in any way? The hospital gladly welcomed my presence. It is nice to know that I will always be wanted here…I sighed again. My mind was trying to put off the inevitable.

I flipped open my phone and scrolled through my contacts to locate his number. A voice interrupted me.

"Carlisle."

I registered that it was Alice, about half way down the hall. I knew it had to be Bella, why else would she want me? My mind hoped that it was good news, but as I stepped out the door of the lounge and noticed Alice's hunched and defeated figure, all hope left me.

Author's Note: So I am truly shocked at how many people added my story to their favorites and I just wanted to say thank you. I don't need the reviews like some other people, I'm certainly am not going to beg for them, but if you have any constructive criticism I would appreciate it. In addition, as you can see by two posts in one day, when people love up my story, I love up them by giving them more.


	5. Awakening

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 4$-Awakening

Song: "April Showers" by Sugarland ("Looking for an angel…," that is exactly what Bella is doing in this chapter.)

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, not me.

Bella POV:

Beep Beep……Beep Beep……Beep Beep……

I became aware that the pain was fading. Blissfully fading. I was so grateful, I just wanted to rest. I felt exhausted.

A vision was blooming before my eyes. My angel. I smiled softly at him; I had missed him so bad. I knew I would regret this later, but I couldn't dwell on that. I could see his perfect face, smell his sweet, impossible scent, and feel his cold touch. I never wanted it to end. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. I never wanted to wake up from this moment…

********

"Bella?" A voice asked hesitantly.

I realized this voice didn't belong to my angel, and as I did, my vision was broken, destroyed. I couldn't see him, but I could still feel him and smell him. I silently wondered if this was worse…to be so close to him and yet so far away. Was it almost a more cruel form of torture that my brain had concocted for me?

"Bella, can you hear me?" The voice asked me again.

I suddenly realized that I knew this voice. It went with the cool touch and the strange sweet smell. My heart skipped a beat in anticipation, and then I quickly sank into despair. I wanted it so badly to be him. Could I see his family and survive? Should I even open my eyes? I couldn't resist. I longed so badly for some evidence that I hadn't dreamed that whole family up. I struggled for a few seconds to open my eyes.

When my eyes adjusted to the harsh light of the room, the first face I found was Jacob's. He smiled at me, a smile that could light the darkest place in the world. I stared back at him, unable to understand his presence. As I turned my head, I caught sight of Carlisle at the foot of my bed. My breath hissed in involuntarily and a small sob escaped my lips. Could I truly be this lucky? My head kept turning and I found the voice. Alice. My best friend, I had missed her so badly. She leaned over to get closer to my bed, and whispered, "Welcome back.. How do you feel Bella?"

My mind protested as my eyes squeezed shut and violent sobs rocked my body. I had to take every moment in, rememorize each feature of her face, because clearly my memory had not done her face justice. And here I was unable to look at her, because I had to have a ridiculous crying fit.

Alice leaned over and wrapped her arms around me, murmuring soothing nonsense in my ear. When I finished crying, I looked at Carlisle and whispered, "Is the entire family back?"

Carlisle looked slightly pained. "No, Bella, just Alice and me."

Everyone in the room knew the meaning behind my question. My mood sank a little as I realized I wouldn't be seeing him, but I had to make the most of every moment I had with Carlisle and Alice.

"Where are we? What happened?" The questions slipped out of mouth as I took a good look around me. The generic furniture, the monitors, ugh…the tubes in my arm, I had an idea of where I was before Carlisle cleared his throat and answered the question.

"Bella, you are in the hospital. What is the last thing you remember?"

Thoughts swirled in my head. Being at Jacob's house. Danger. Being restless on the beach. Jake promising me we could go cliff diving…cliff diving…cliff diving? Oh, crap. I suddenly realized why I was here, and how Carlisle and Alice knew to be here as well.

I turned to Alice. "You saw me fall?"

Her eyes were like daggers on mine. "I saw you jump!"

Carlisle's eyes were full of pity. "Bella, why would you do that? How bad are things for you?"

"No, no you don't understand." I suddenly remembered Jake. "Jacob tell them. It was for recreational purposes. Jake and I were supposed to go together and then I got bored and decided to go on my own…" I faltered a little at the memory. "I didn't think about the water or the current, I just was focused on the fall. It was stupid. I'm really sorry."

I turned to look at Jacob. His face was the exact opposite of the happy smile he wore when I first opened my eyes. His face was now a mask of revulsion and horror. My mouth dropped open at the sight. He abruptly got up out of his chair, knocking it over on his way out the door.

"Jake!" I cried as he left. But he was already gone.

Author's note: So I got bored, and I'm working on another chapter and needed to reread a bit so I decided to post the chapters as I have finished reading them enjoy!


	6. Beyond Processing

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 5%-Beyond Processing

Author's Note: This chapter and the next take place during the same time period. As Bella is getting the information she needs in her room, Jake is off going to get Charlie. And yes, I know my song may appear corny, but it is very accurate with what Jake feels. He needs a good scream.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Song: "Scream" from the High School Musical 3 Soundtrack

Jacob POV:

As I jumped out of my chair and practically ran for the door, I vaguely realized that this would probably hurt Bella's feelings. I would have to deal with that later, because I couldn't stay in that room one second longer. If I had to endure her making small talk with those leeches, and sobbing in the psychic ones arms for one more minute; I was going to explode.

She was supposed to wake up and cry in my arms. She was supposed to scream at the leeches and demand that they leave. She wasn't supposed to welcome them with open arms. I couldn't believe her, after they left her without a goodbye, how could she act so grateful to see them? My brain was beyond processing at this point.

As I hurried across the hospital's parking lot for the stretch of woods that ran parallel to it, I wondered about the psychic's words. She had told the doctor that she had seen her sister call Him, and tell Him Bella died. I hope He was in agony. I hoped He was going to do something stupid. Rid the world of Himself so that Bella could move on…to me, someone who could give her the future she deserved.

I reached the woods and immediately phased. As my pack brothers picked at my mind, I registered Seth's sorrow. My feelings of helplessness and despair were nothing compared to his. Losing his dad was hitting him and his family hard. My view on life increased as I thanked whatever entity had saved Bella.

I reached home, and after phasing, hopped into the Rabbit. The drive to Charlie's helped to clear my head a little. It was good to focus on something mindless like driving. As I pulled in the driveway, I saw a light flip on, even though it was after two in the morning. I had promised Charlie I would let him know if anything had changed. And here I was to report that she was awake and talking.

Charlie met me at the door, desperation on his face. "How is she?"

I smiled for Charlie's sake, event though I knew it would not reach my eyes. "She woke up, and she's talking coherently. I thought I'd come in person, I would've had trouble believing it if you had called me."

Charlie pulled me into a tight hug and sighed in relief.

"I'm going to go home and get some sleep. I'll probably see you and Bella in the morning."

"If you want, Jake, you can stay here. Your exhausted and you probably shouldn't be driving." Charlie offered.

As I met the chief of police's gaze, I decided to take his advice. "Thanks Charlie, I've got some stuff I want to grab out of my car first."

"Your welcome, Jake, and thank you for everything." Charlie called as he hopped into the cruiser.

I sat behind the wheel of the Rabbit for a long time. I just couldn't sort out my thoughts. I loved Bella; truly, madly, deeply. Why did she always have to choose the stupid bloodsuckers? I slammed my hands against the wheel, pulling back at the last second to avoid damaging it. I couldn't deal with all of these emotions. I hurled myself out of the car and ran for the woods to phase. As I immersed myself in pack work, I wondered what the Cullens being back in town would mean for the pack.

Would our old borders be reestablished? What would it mean for Bella? Being on their side, would she be able to come to La Push anymore? As these thoughts whirled through my head, I wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to be the alpha. All of these decisions on my shoulders, the ability to make others follow my order, rather than listening to someone else give them. It did have a certain appeal. And in this moment, I wished I had that responsibility. If only to distract me from my anger for the Cullens.


	7. How Dare He!

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 6^-How Dare He!

Author's Note: Remember, this chapter and the last take place during the same time period.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Song: "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift

Bella POV:

I stared at the door that Jacob had just stormed off through. I wondered what had caused his sudden change in mood. When I first looked at him, he smiled at me, and then he was storming out of the room. Had I done something to upset him? As I considered the possibilities, Alice's voice broke through my concentration.

"Oh, no." She moaned.

Carlisle and I both glanced at her with concerned looks. Carlisle grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and shoved it into her hands. Her eyes remained vacant and the pen lay on the pad motionless. Her mouth opened in a small "O" of horror. I became impatient.

"Alice, what do you see?"

As her eyes refocused, I realized that I may not want my question answered. With the look on Alice's face, I did not want to be apart of whatever was causing her such distress.

Alice looked up at Carlisle, and then turned to me and whispered, "I'm so sorry to have to give you such terrible news first thing when you wake up. But to use Rosalie's words, 'I think you deserve to know.'"

She sighed and then continued. "I went into the hall about an hour ago to get Carlisle when you were not doing so well. When I am around Jacob, I can not see. So when I got far enough away, my visions came back."

"You have to realize, because of Jacob, I did not see you make it out of the water. I thought you had committed suicide. I brought Carlisle with me just in case there was a chance I did not see someone change their mind, and you were saved. I told Rosalie what I saw, you committing suicide, so she could let the others know. I left her with exact orders not to tell Edward anything." I immediately twisted away from Alice at his name, and gasped in pain at the movement. Carlisle jumped to my side.

"Bella, you have four broken ribs, try not to move so much."

"Sorry." I gasped. "Just please don't say his name…it…it…I just can't…I can't deal with that right now."

Alice looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"O.K. Bella, I am sorry. Take a breath."

I obeyed.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"I'm fine, go on."

"So Rosalie knew better than to tell…him, and when I went to get Carlisle, I saw Rosalie calling…him to tell him." Her voice quickened, trying to get the part about him out faster. "I did not see him do anything stupid, but he was so confused and could not make up his mind. I had to let it go because you needed my attention at the moment. I had to focus to help Carlisle figure out what he could do to keep you alive. And now that Jacob has left, I just saw what he has decided to do."

She paused then and shot a pleading look at Carlisle. My mind was strangely calm in this moment. I could handle it, unbelievably, I didn't know if Carlisle and Alice's presence helped or not, but I knew in this moment I could handle hearing what his decision was.

"What is he going to do?" I hesitantly asked. Alice looked at me, as if evaluating if I could handle the answer.

"He is going to provoke the Volturi." She whispered.

Alice's words left my mind searching for answers. My head was spinning through old memories. He had told me about the Volturi. I had seen the picture of the three ancient leaders in Carlisle's study. But there was more, "provoking the Voturi." The memory hit me: we were watching "Romeo and Juliet" on my birthday and he told me that he wouldn't live without me. Lies all of it lies. His words in the forest erased all of it. My mind furiously rejected his words, I had to focus on the facts, but he also said that if you wanted to die, provoking the Volturi would certainly do it.

I was angry, very angry. Red spots blossomed across my vision and I had the feeling, that these intense emotions were probably not good in my present state of health.

"How dare he!" I all but shouted. "He leaves me and then decides to commit suicide after he finds out I died? How could he? The audacity of it! When I see him next…" My voice trailed away. The look on Alice's face stopped me in my tracks.

"I have to concentrate. I do not know anything right now. I have to figure out exactly what we can do to stop him." She replied warily.

My heart sank, I could tell from the placating tone of Alice's voice that she knew there was no hope. She was trying to give me hope, to let me down easy. She could see how close I was to losing it and was trying to keep me from teetering off that precarious edge.

I didn't think things could get much worse, and then Charlie walked through the door. My heart dropped down into my stomach as I realized I now had to explain to my father why I was jumping off cliffs. As if I didn't have enough to worry about. I envied Alice as she darted out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 7&-Decisions

Song: "Walk Through the Fire" from "Once More With Feeling," the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Musical Episode (because this chapter is from everyone's POV, and deals with all the crazy crap they do to save one another)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Jacob POV:

Around four in the morning, Sam told me, no, ordered me, to get some sleep. As I remembered that I had left my Rabbit at Charlie's, and that he believed that I was sleeping there, I changed directions and headed back for Bella's house. I figured that I would sleep on the couch for a few hours, for appearance's sake, and then go back to the hospital.

********

Alice POV (Around 0300):

I could see my brother, alone in the dark. Voices conversing in Spanish were the background noise to a dumpy restaurant. I could smell the cooking oil, rancid meat, and sweat that this building produced.

I was disgusted with my brother for taking such horrible care of himself.

He was writhing in agony, frozen, unable to make and stick to a decision, unable to process that his only love was dead.

I felt so bad for him. I was still in a half trance, sitting in the hallway outside of Bella's room. I kept my eyes shut as I decided to call Edward.

I saw his phone ring, he glanced at the number and would not answer. Strike that.

I got up and walked down the hallway to the staff lounge. I knew Carlisle was in there. I ignored the stares from the staff as I walked in the room and crossed it to Carlisle's side.

"Try calling Edward." I whispered lightly so the others in the room would not hear.

Carlisle glanced at me, opened his phone, and dialed the number. Even though I could hear the ringing, I already knew he would not answer.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I whispered as I walked out of the room.

When I was back in the hallway, I once again sat down on the floor outside Bella's room. I decided to run to Bella's house, to try calling Edward from that number. I immediately saw his gasp of surprise, and he quickly put the phone up to his ear.

That was all. I had to decide what to say, in order to see his reaction. I realized that although he would answer, he probably would not listen to me. There was only one voice I could think of that could keep him on the phone…

*******

Bella POV:

It was so hard sitting in this room with Charlie. He was extremely upset with me, he thought recreational cliff diving was an absurd idea. However, I believe for the sake of my health, he was not giving me a lecture, instead he was sitting with me in an uncomfortable silence, while I tried to think of some way to get rid of him so I could deal with other problems.

"Umm, Dad?" I asked quietly.

"What is it, Bella?" Charlie responded anxiously.

"Well, don't you have to work tomorrow?" I prayed that this angle would work.

"Yes, Bella, I do. What does it matter?" He replied warily.

"Well, now that you know that I'm physically and mentally sound, I think you should go home and get some sleep. You look awful, Dad. I'm really sorry, I just don't want to cause you anymore stress."

"Bella, I was so scared I had lost you. I really don't mind staying with you. I don't want you to feel scared or alone." He said the words with grim determination, I knew I had to choose my next words carefully.

"Dad, Carlisle is here, which is comforting. And Alice can stay with me, she doesn't have anything to do in the morning. And then Jacob will be back, so I'd rather you would go home and get some sleep so that I don't have to worry about you falling asleep behind the wheel tomorrow." I looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please, I really don't want to worry about you, and really I am fine." I hoped that I didn't lay it on too thick.

"If that's what you want Bells, I guess I'll go home. Please be good and do whatever Carlisle tells you. I will be back after work tomorrow." He said tiredly.

"Thanks, Dad, I'm tired, I think I'm going to get some sleep myself."

"That's probably a good idea, Bells. Love you." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Love you too, Dad." As he walked out the door, I softly whispered, "Alice, when he is gone can you come in here?" I knew she would hear me and Charlie wouldn't.

Author's Note: Sorry this was a necessary transition chapter. Next chapter will be better, I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 8*-The Plan

Song: "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I'm just borrowing it.

Bella POV:

"Bella?" Alice asked me. I sat up straighter in my bed. "What do you need?"

"Nothing, Alice. I just got rid of Charlie, so you can be in here til we figure out what we are going to do."

"Alright, I think I have a plan, I just need a few more minutes to make sure it is going to work." My spirits immediately lifted at this thought.

"That sounds great. I can be quiet, take all the time you need."

"Do not worry, I will let you know as soon as I have something with a shot of working."

I settled back a little a pulled the covers up tighter to try to combat the slight chill I felt. I was so worried about Edward, I couldn't imagine him doing something to hurt himself…

I realized I could think his name without pain, maybe it was the thought of losing him, or Alice's presence, but I could finally think his name without pain. It was a slight relief.

I watched Alice's face in anticipation, right now it was blank as an untouched canvas. I knew she was far away searching the future for a way to help Edward.

Alice smiled triumphantly as she came out of her vision. She then turned the full power of her gaze on me, as if evaluating me, trying to decide if I was up to some task.

"Bella?" She asked. "I think I found a way that will work. It will be difficult for you, but it will probably save him. We have to hurry though, before he makes some other decision and this future is lost to us."

I gazed back into her eyes determined. "Ask me, I would do anything to save him."

"It is physically quite simple, Carlisle is going to discharge you right now, and then I am going to drive you to your house and you are going to call…his cell phone. When he answers, all you have to do is say his name and that should allow us enough time to explain." She looked at me questioningly, trying to see if I could handle this.

My chin came up and I couldn't help but smile, just a little. "Alice, I can totally do that. Trust me, it would be harder to know that he died, then to talk to him for a few minutes before you all disappear again." I had to suck in a deep breath after I said this. Although it was the truth, it still hurt; a lot.

Alice smiled at me. "Thank you, Bella. I believe I can speak for my entire family when I say that; and Bella, he may not come back into your life, but I am not giving up complete contact with either. This whole situation is getting ridiculous."

I smiled, a true genuine smile for the first time in ages. It would be so simple to get him to realize I was alive, and I would get to keep Alice. My life was finally starting to look up.

********

The drive to my house was nerve racking. I knew I was going to hear is voice, but it was his reaction to my voice I was worried about. Would he hear I was alive and go back to the way things were? Could I handle that? My heart was racing, and my palms were sweating where they lay all twisted up in my lap. I glanced at Alice's tense face, I don't think I ever remembered seeing her eyes that black.

Alice tried to sooth me, "It will be O.K. Look we are almost there."

I nodded in reply because I didn't trust my voice at the moment.

Oh my goodness, were we pulling in my driveway already? A tear rolled down my cheek as I prepared myself for the worse. I knew he was going to be curt, absolute worst he would just hang up and go on living his life, with his distractions. If I was being honest with myself, I would know that I was crying because I wanted the best case scenario. I wanted him to be so grateful that I was alive, I wanted him to come running home to me with open arms. I was crying because I knew better.

I knew this was going to hurt as badly as him leaving. I knew I had to speak with him and he would tell me he was sorry for breaking his promise and he would make sure it never happened again. And then I would lose him all over again, maybe it would be worse because of the voice I craved to hear so bad, would be mine and then gone. My step faltered as I realized this situation may make me jump off a cliff again, but for different reasons.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts as I walked in. I had to be quite so I wouldn't wake Charlie. I grabbed the phone and then turned to Alice, realizing I didn't know the number. Alice stepped up and dialed the number. It started to ring and my heart started to beat out a crazy tempo. Alice had been sure he would answer, but what if now he changed his mind? What if he when he heard my voice, he would just hang up; to keep his promise to me? I couldn't bare the agony of the unknown in this moment.

After the second ring the voice I never expected to hear again asked in desperation, "Bella?"

I managed to choke out his name in response…"Edward?"

Author's Note: Those last few lines always make me cry…!


	10. Chapter 10

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 9(-"Let Me Tell Her."

Author's Note: Just so you know, there are actually two songs for this chapter, one for each person's POV. I just thought some of you might want some advance warning.

Song: "White Horse" by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Bella POV:

Oh my gosh, it was his sweet voice whispering my name. The perfect velvety voice that I had never really remembered right, was saying my name. As I felt a cold shiver run up the back of my legs, I became vaguely aware that I had slide to the floor.

I managed to choke out his name in response…"Edward?"

My mind was racing. Would he hang up? Would I ever speak to him again? If he stayed on the line, what should I say to him first? There were so many things I never got to tell him and all I could manage to say was his name? I had to pull myself together, I needed this moment so badly.

"Bella…Bella, your alive?" That sweet voice kept saying my name! I couldn't think straight with that voice saying my name so reverently.

I managed to choke out a response around my tears. "Yes, umm, I'm fine. Well not really, but then I'm not dead, so I guess. I did jump off the cliff, but it was for fun, not to try to kill myself…"

Why was I unable to make a coherent sentence? I had to do better. Any second now he was going to hang up and then what would I do? I took a huge gasping breath and tried again.

"So yeah, I was apparently pretty messed up from half drowning, but nobody ever got around to telling me the specifics, so for all I know, I'm about to keel over any second."

There was a short pause while I'm sure he was processing this information. I hoped he would understand. I really didn't want him to do anything stupid. I hoped by certifying that I was alive, but Alice had gotten the situation right, she would be in less trouble. I wondered if he would want all the details, or if he would just apologize and hang up. Maybe he had already hung up on me.

"But really I feel fine, and I was joking about keeling over. Umm, Edward, I…I wanted to tell you…"

His brusque tone cut me off. "Bella, is there someone there with you?"

This was not what I expected. "Yes…Alice is with me." I figured that honesty would be better. Maybe I would get more time with him, if he was mad and wanted to yell at Alice.

"Bella, will you please put her on?"

I looked up at Alice with tears in my eyes, as I concluded this was the end of our conversation and held out the phone to her.

********

Song: "Fooling Yourself" by Styx

Alice POV:

I was hesitant to take the phone from Bella, obviously I had not foreseen this, because Bella could not make up her mind on what to say. As I put the receiver to my ear, I worried about Bella's mental stability. She looked like hell, so lost, like she just saw somebody die.

With a start, I realized that she probably thought she would never talk to Edward again, so it was like he had died to her.

I tried to keep my anger for my brother out of my voice, I could deal with that later. I needed to focus on keeping Edward alive, and Bella from losing her mind.

"Hello, Edward."

"Alice, what the hell is going on over there?" I could tell from his voice he could barely control his tension.

"Everything is fine, Edward. I saw Bella jump, I did not see her come up, because I can not see werewolves. And seeing that Jacob Black is a werewolf and he pulled her up; I was unable to see that. I am very sorry, Edward, if I knew she was not committing suicide I would have never came."

"Is she alright? She said something about being "messed up" whatever that means…" I could tell he was so desperate to hear she was alright.

"She will be fine. She was severely dehydrated from all the salt water she inhaled and swallowed. Jacob broke a couple of her ribs trying to beat the water out of her. She had an allergic reaction to the IV solution they were giving her to rehydrate her. Edward, you know Bella, she is Murphy's law, what can go wrong, will go wrong; but the important thing is that she is fine now."

"How can you be sure?"

"I brought Carlisle with me. He assured me as long as Bella keeps up on her fluids she should make a full recovery."

There was a brief silence before my brother asked, "Besides this cliff incident, how is she doing?"

I was outraged at my brother. "Edward, you are being absolutely ridiculous." I all but shrieked at him. " IF you want to know how Bella is doing without your presence in her life, why did you not ask her? I refuse to answer that Edward. I love Bella, she is like a sister to me and I refuse to play your games. I intend to be present in Bella's life from here on out. If you want information about Bella you will need to ask her, because I will not tell you anything unless she wants me to."

Edward was temporarily shocked into silence, but he soon found his voice. "Alice, you promised me, we are not good for her. Like in this instance, you ran to her side for no reason. She does not need the negative influence of our world."

I was surprised at how half heartedly he said this. Last time I received this lecture it was full of passion, now Edward sounded like he was trying to convince the both of us of his words.

"Yes, actually Edward, Bella does need our presence in her life. Jacob told me that Victoria has been trying to break through the werewolves defenses. She is here to hunt Bella. A mate for a mate"

The growl that ripped from his lips was almost painful to hear. I knew he loved her and I was tired of keeping of this charade.

"Edward, should I tell Bella that you are hopping on the next plane, or would you like to?"

As Bella's face turned to mine in absolute adoration he whispered, "Let me tell her." I was so confused, why did he sound so defeated when everyone in his life knew this is what they both ultimately wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 10!)-Breathe

Song: "Breathe" by Taylor Swift

Author's Note: Sorry for all of the Taylor Swift, but I love her so much! ("Never a clean break"…Edward tried to give Bella a clean break and failed miserably.) In addition, I'm sorry for the same song title and chapter title and similar story title, I don't like that as a rule; but in this case it was to perfect and slightly necessary.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Bella POV:

My hands were shaking as I took the phone back. I was still wondering if I had heard Alice right. Had she really said he was hopping on the next plane?

"Breath, Bella." She told me. I gasped in a shaky breath as I put the receiver to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"Bella? I am so sorry I left you in this danger. I am coming back right now to get rid of Victoria. I want you to do whatever Alice tells you, she only wants to keep you safe…"

Very daringly, I interrupted him, my passion for him getting the best of me.

"So what you are just going to come barging back in my life? You left me, Edward. If you want to act like you never existed to me, then why are you heading back? Why do you get to commit suicide when you think I'm gone, but I have to promise not to do anything reckless? I just don't understand." I huffed in a breath after my unusually long rant.

"Bella, I am very sorry to be causing you so much distress. Please, be cooperative. You need to let me and Alice and everyone else protect you and Charlie. You know I left you to keep you safe from my kind, and it seems I have failed."

He honestly sounded upset, and all my anger was gone, I just wanted to see him so badly. As I tried to form a response I burst into huge heaving sobs.

"I…I…"

"Bella, Bella! Are you alright? Please do not cry. I am going to make you safe I promise." I tried to get a grip. I gasped in another huge breath and answered him.

"No, no it's not that. I just…get on the flipping plane, Edward, the things I need to say…the things I want to tell you….well, it would probably be better to say them in person."

"Bella, please listen to Alice. I am coming as quickly as possible."

"O.K. Edward. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything, Bella."

"Please…please hurry."

"I will be as fast as possible, my love."

As the dial tone sounded in my ear, I could only hear his last words.

Did he just say "my love?"

Alice's eyes were suddenly wide with shock in front of me.

"Breath, Bella. Please, Bella, you need to breath!" Then everything went black.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. At this present moment I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block, I HATE TRANSITIONS! So please be patient with me as I figure out what I need to do to keep this story going in the right direction.


	12. Chapter 12

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 11!!-CPR

Song: "While You Loved Me" by Rascal Flatts 

Author's Note: Can you tell I love country and musicals? So this is my first official Edward POV chapter, it may be very short, I'm writing on a whim here; but I really hope it meets your expectations. In addition, there are different songs for different POVs, but Edward and Jake's are the same, I'm sure you can imagine why.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Edward POV:

The plane ride was torture.

Every second I was away from Bella was literally killing me, and knowing that in only a few hours I would see her again, that was making it even worse. The feel of her soft skin, the glow from her brown eyes, and her irresistible scent had been haunting my memory for months. My yearning for her presence would soon be sated. If I could only manage to make it through this plane ride, I would be at her side in less than two and a half hours.

I glanced at my watch again. I swear it was moving backwards.

I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned my head back against the headrest. It was going to be a very long ride…

********

Jacob POV:

As I ran towards Bella's house, I immediately noticed that lights were on. I wondered if Charlie had come home? But why?

*******

Song: "How to Save a Life" by The Frey (or maybe two?)

Alice POV:

"Breath, Bella. Please, Bella, you need to breath!" A lady should never think, much less say the things that came out of my mouth next. As I laid her flat on the kitchen floor, and started CPR, I cursed my visions. Why did I not see this? What the hell! Bella was doing so fine and now she could not breath and her heart was not beating a steady tempo. 

Edward was going to rip me to pieces and burn them if he came and Bella was dead. The crash of the back door opening startled me out of my morbid thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing? Get the hell off her." Jacob screamed at me.

The sound of Charlie's footsteps running down the stairs only added to my irritation.

"Jacob Black, use your head, she collapsed and I'm giving her CPR. Now make yourself useful and call 911, while I figure out what to say to Charlie." I hissed at Jacob as the footsteps pounded into the kitchen.

"Everybody put your hands where I can see them." Charlie ordered as he entered the room with his gun. I did not move from my spot on the floor and continued CPR. I shot a furious glance at Jacob.

"Jacob, you need to call 911, now!" I stated for Charlie's benefit. Jacob's eyes darted between me and Charlie and he slowly obeyed, keeping his eyes on Charlie. 

Charlie's eyes were wide with shock, a vein was ticking in his forehead. All of that sweet blood pulsing so close to the surface, life sustaining, warm, fresh blood…

STOP! I commanded my brain and focused on Bella. My hunger had no place here when everything was in such chaos. Charlie finally found his voice as Jacob was giving the responder the address.

"Alice? Jacob? Bella? What's going on? What happened?" His voice broke as he knelt beside me and took over the compressions. He probably figured I needed rest and it was hard to let him take over knowing that I did not need the rest.

As I debated over my answers to his questions, I decided to try to stick to the truth.

"Charlie, Carlisle had called home to tell them what happened to Bella. He spoke to Rosalie, but they had a bad cell phone connection and she did not get the full story. She told Edward that Bella had committed suicide. So he called me and told me he could not live without Bella, and he would not let me talk sense into him. After I got off the phone with him, I had Carlisle try calling him, but he would not answer. I thought maybe if Bella called from home, he would answer and we could stop him from hurting himself. Bella and Carlisle agreed so that is why we are here. Carlisle said she would be fine, I do not know why she collapsed. She was upset and not breathing right and then she blacked out. I am sorry Charlie." I eyed him cautiously as I finished my story. I could hear the ambulance coming down the street. I hoped that Charlie would believe the story, and I hoped I had not incriminated Edward too badly in the process.

"So this is HIS fault?" Charlie roared.

"No, Charlie, it was one big misunderstanding. Edward said he was going to come back and see Bella, I think that is why she started hyperventilating. She was overly excited." I hoped my new tactic would work. Jacob was letting the paramedics in, I hoped for Bella's sake they were good at their jobs, she looked like death warmed over.

_Bad analogy, _I told myself.

Author's Note: So you didn't read all of those chapters in one chunk did you? The next update will be within the next two weeks which gives til ruffly about feb 3rd. I may post before then but I need to write out a few chapters so I can keep the right direction and fix the little things, like I seem to forget about Charlie a lot. Wow, there's an idea, I have yet to see a Charlie fic, anybody up for it? So yeah hope you enjoyed and please review, and if you know of any medical conditions that cause you to stop breathing, let me know, I'm looking for a non-life threatening one, like maybe asthma, or something.


	13. Chapter 13

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 12!-This is all Your Fault

Song: "I Surrender" by Celine Dion

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Edward POV:

As the plane started to descend, I became nervous. What would it be like to see her again? Having been so far away from her for so long, would I be able to stand the smell of her, know that her blood pumped so sweetly beneath her skin? I had too, thinking that I had lost her…I could not go through that again. As long as I remembered that pain, I think I could handle any challenge Bella's blood presented.

I was irritated as the stewardess made her way down the aisle, and the plane slowed to a stop. If secrecy were no matter, I could be half way to Forks by now. I had to be patient, though, and wait good-naturedly. I knew Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me. Esme's plane had landed about twenty minutes before mine. Rosalie, Emment, and Jasper were on their way as well. We needed all the help we could to make sure that…that…that evil, murderous, horrendous Victoria was utterly destroyed.

I pushed those thoughts to the back of mind, they did me no good now. I eagerly cast out to search for my family's thoughts. I should be able to hear them from this distance, there were so many people though, their thoughts must be lost in the masses. As I walked out into the airport, I realized Carlisle was not here. I was immediately on guard, only a threat from Victoria could have kept him from picking me up. I turned, thinking of the kind of car I wanted to steal, when I caught Esme's thoughts. I immediately turned back, almost knocking over another women, and pushed my way through the crowd to Esme's side.

"Where is Carlisle?" I quickly asked. She was thinking of the Declaration of Independence. Apparently, in my absence, my family had refined their keeping Edward out of their head skills.

"Esme what is going on?" I growled furiously. She looked up at me guiltily, and her thoughts immediately turned to Carlisle whereabouts.

The first glances I caught were her worry for Bella, and her uneasiness that Carlisle could not be here. I realized she was nervous to be responsible for me, thinking that I might do something and have to be stopped. I looked at my mother with despair in my eyes.

"Esme, I love her. I could never intentionally hurt her, and I am here to protect her; not cause trouble."

I probed her thoughts further and found what she was hiding from me. Bella. She was thinking about how Carlisle had called her, Bella had collapsed after I had spoken to her. She was being rushed to the emergency room and Esme and I were not to leave Seattle, we were to go to the hospital as fast as possible.

"What are we waiting for?" I gasped, as I grasped Esme's hand and started pulling her towards the exit.

*******

Jacob POV:

"He's coming and he probably wont be happy to see you." She hissed at me.

"He can go screw himself, he is half the reason she is like this!" I returned.

"Whatever, its your funeral."

"As long as its not hers." I thanked God as I said that.

He walked in all glorious, started at her and fell to his knees. The other bloodsucker rushed to his side and helped him into her recently vacated chair. I stared at him, _you idiot this is all of your fault_. He looked up at my thought. If looks could kill this one would have. He stared at me and softly murmured, "I know that…if I could go back and change leaving I would rather than her hurt like this."

I sneered, "She is better off without you anyways."

*******

Edward POV:

I stared at her laying broken and sick in that white hospital bed, knowing that ultimately, it was my fault she was there. The grief took me, I had hurt my only love, and I did not even know if she would ever be able to hear my apology.

Author's Note: So you know how I said something to the effect that I don't really need the reviews, well, this chapter is the exception to that rule. Did I capture Edward's character right? I am a little nervous to post this, because if it's rubbish I will redo it from someone else's view. I want my story to be my very best work, but if you don't review I will never know!


	14. Painful Subjects

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 13!-Painful Subjects

Song: "Better Than Me" by Hinder (this is so perfect it could almost be a song fic chapter)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Edward POV:

I stared at the girl of my dreams. I had done this to her, I had broken her like this. I was not even sure if I should stay, I may only hurt her more, but as long as she was unconscious, it would not be hurting me too much. It would be worse if I was not here.

I glanced at Alice. When I had spoken to her only hours ago, everything was fine.

"What happened." I asked, my voice was deadly.

"She got off the phone with you, and she was hyperventilating. I told her to breathe and she did not. She collapsed on the kitchen floor. Charlie and I did CPR until the paramedics came. She has asthma, Edward. She will be fine."

"Is she stable?" My mind was going into doctor mode. I held two medical degrees, I was going to make sure her doctors thought of everything.

"Edward, Carlisle assured me she is going to be fine."

Not good enough, not good enough, my brain screamed at me. As I tried to rack my brain to make sure Carlisle thought of everything, I could only think of our phone conversation. She had sounded, so angry at me. Then she broke down, and her pain it killed me, but she wanted to talk. She had "things that were better said in person," to tell me. I pondered this for a minute. What would she say that was better to say in person, that she had moved on?

I moved my brain on, I could not deal with that topic. I grabbed Bella's hand, it was too cold.

"Bella, I am here. It is me, Edward, I will do everything to keep you safe and well." Jacob scoffed at me. As I stood to give him a well-deserved piece of my mind, Carlisle walked in, and my hopes that he could help Bella washed away all of my anger.

"Carlisle, do you know anything?" "Yes, Edward, sit down. Bella has asthma, I am surprised no one caught it sooner." He heaved a sigh. "Charlie is blaming himself, he says he should have seen the signs."

"Well, that is redundant. How was he supposed to know?" Alice interjected.

"Charlie told me that she has been having trouble breathing lately." Carlisle continued. "Jacob confirmed, she holds her stomach and gasps for air. Jacob said it only happens when she has to deal with painful subjects."

My father's thoughts told me more, by painful subjects he meant me. Great. I had caused Bella to develop asthma, and since she was a danger magnet, of course, it had to offer life threatening situations.

Jacob heaved a huge sigh. "But she is going to be okay right? I mean, when is she going to wake up, she isn't like brain damaged or anything…" He glanced around the room. "Right?"

Carlisle answered him calmly. "She was given a sedative. That is why she has not woken yet, but she will Jacob, she will be fine. We were able to get her airway opened and to help her start breathing on her own again."

While I heard Carlisle's response, my mind was stuck on the dog's reaction. His concern was inappropriate. _Bella is mine_, I viciously thought at him.

Then another part of my brain said the words I did not want to hear. She is not mine, the dog's thoughts were all tangled up with her. For all I knew, Jacob had replaced me in Bella's affections.

If I was being honest with myself, I knew Bella deserved him, he could give her a more normal life. Bella deserved better than me.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I did not want Bella to wake up until the next chapter…trust me the suspense is better for you. It burns calories.

P.S. I would like to thank all of my 360! Visitors to this story. J I feel so loved! That's why you get two chapters in one day, like 10 days before I promised. Give me two more weeks on the next chapter, though, I only have one chapter that is not posted, and that scares me, I need more room than that to edit.

My sister is my amazing beta, and I have posted most of my chapters pre-beta. I have been editing them, though, to make them perfect. So forgive me the minor errors, but if you get an e-mail that chapter one has been posted or something, nothings changed, except the errors!


	15. Revelations

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 14!$-Revelations

Song: "Don't Want to Lose You Now" by The Backstreet Boys (For the record, the song is the same for both POVs, they feel the same way.)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Edward POV:

"Alright, Bella needs rest. None of you should really be here, so I am afraid you all have to go wait in the waiting room, until Charlie gives you permission to come back."

Alice looked sullenly at my father, but ever the obedient daughter, got up and headed for the door. I sensed resistance in the werewolf's mind but instead he decided to go get Charlie's permission, figuring he would bypass Carlisle. I stared at my father knowing I could not part from her. My father started walking out the room, his thoughts clearly intended me to follow.

"While Bella is unconscious, you should go hunt, and do not tell me you do not need to, because we both know you are hungry." He stated gently. I admired his concern.

"My place is by Bella, I have to keep her safe." I warily replied.

"Edward, I told you myself, Bella will make a full recovery and will wake up just fine. Alice saw it." Carlisle reassured me.

"I have to stay, I am surprised you still place so much trust in Alice's visions. I need to make sure no "unforeseen" complications arise. You should know after the last incident, Alice's visions are subjective. What if a nurse accidentally gives her an incorrect dose of medication, it is not like someone would decide to do it, it would just happen. I have to stay. Please Carlisle, do not make me leave." I pleaded with my father, he had to understand my inability to leave her.

"You look terrible Edward, you need to eat." As I realized what my father was thinking I relaxed. He understood I needed to eat, but I could not leave Bella. Thankfully, he had a perfect solution.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I knew you would understand." I started back towards Bella's room.. I had to go sit with her, being out of the room even for a few minutes was hard. I was so grateful to Carlisle at this moment, I was sure I would never be able to make it up to him. I wondered how long it would take him to get the blood, I was really hungry.

*******

Bella POV:

I felt heavy, like something was sitting on my chest, pushing me down. I struggled uselessly against the weight for a few moments, and then I gave up. What was the point, I had no one to try for anymore. I thought of Charlie, Renee and Jacob. I loved them, I loved them so much, but it was him I craved, him that I wanted. He was gone, so really what was the point of trying anymore? I had given it an honest effort, for Charlie, Renee, and even Jacob; but now…I felt like it just didn't matter anymore I didn't want to continue to struggle with no light at the end of the tunnel.

Instead, I gave my mind free rein, I let it unlock all of the painful memories that I vowed never to think of again. I was in the meadow, gazing into his sparkling face, lost in his golden eyes. I was at the prom, something I was sure would be rotten, he turned it into a magical night. I was in my room, sleeping in his arms, surrounded by comfort, protection. His lullaby drifted through my head, I felt loved. In my delusion, he did love me, he was whispering sweet words in my ear.

"Bella, I love you, I have always loved you. I want you to know that I will always protect you no matter what. I am here for you, or gone for you, whatever you ask of me. I will give you everything you want, or nothing at all if that is your choice. Just come back to me, I cant stand the thought that this world may exist without you." I was honestly surprised when another familiar voice interrupted his.

"Edward she is going to wake in less than a minute, so if you were practicing your speech be quite, so she does not come in at the wrong part."

"Thank you Alice."

I pondered this, why would Alice be in my vision of Edward, telling him to be quite? His voice was what made me happy in this moment. Why would Alice take me happiness away? I relaxed as he started to hum my lullaby, that was good enough for me. I wondered why my brain couldn't conjure up a piano for him. The answer was obvious, I had my eyes closed, if I opened my eyes I could see him and the piano would be there for him.

I opened my eyes and there he was, his golden eyes were startled, but his lips curled up into a small smile. His eyes were the rich gold color I remembered, but I could see sadness behind them. My delusion Edward had no need to be sad.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked him. This was my delusion I had the power to make it right.

"Bella, oh Bella. Nothing is wrong, everything is fine. I am so glad your awake." His voice, was so velvety, full of tenderness and affection. My delusion was going very well so far. A let out a little sigh of contentment and snuggled down in the covers a little further.

"Hold me." I commanded but as I started to roll onto my side, pain shot through my entire body. It was unbearable, from so many points I couldn't even identify where it was concentrated.

"Bella? Bella! You need to lay flat on your back, do not move so much." He cautioned me as he helped me to painfully move back into my original position.

As I looked up into those golden eyes, memories started to creep up into my consciousness, a phone call, we spoke on the phone but I couldn't remember our conversation, it was too blurry.

"Bella? Do you need my to get the nurse to give you more pain medication?" Alice asked me.

I had forgotten she was there, and as I remembered, the memory became clear: we were in my kitchen calling Edward. He said he was hopping on the plane to stop Victoria…I suddenly looked up at Edward with shock, he was here, he had left and now he was back.

"I…I…Edward? How?…when?…I" I could not make a coherent sentence. He must have read the revelation on my face.

I stared at that beautiful face as he started to explain what had happened. Tears slipped down my face, as I realized Edward was truly here, right beside me.

But how much time did I have before he left again?

Author's Note: Yes! Yes! Yes! Bella and Edward finally speak person to person! (insert fireworks) But how long til he leaves? Thanks for all of the reviews, it is the reason you get a new chapter so fast!


	16. Do I Dare Believe?

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 15!%-Do I Dare Believe?

Song: "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson("It's like you a leech sucking the life from me." Jacob would love that line! I picked this song, because of the lyrics, wow, so Bella! She is so addicted to Edward.)

Author's Note: Read the one at the end, its why you get this next chapter so soon, enjoy! And for the record, if I fail out of all my classes, it's your fault! J/p I just love you guys so much, writing is my number one priority!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Bella POV:

As Edward finished updating me on my medical status, I turned to Alice, the tears on my cheeks were drying as I hardened my resolve to get the hard part out of way.

"Alice? Can you please keep everyone away for a while? There a some things I need to discuss with Edward…it would be easier…the less distractions…" As I struggled to put my thoughts together Alice interrupted me.

"I understand, Bella. No one will disturb you until you have had your chance to talk." She glared at Edward, I could tell she was giving him a warning with her thoughts. I smiled gratefully at Alice and waited until she had shut the door and I could hear her steps retreating before I turned back to Edward.

He was perfect, my memory was so weak compared to the vision in front of me. His eyes were intense, his pupils so dilated, I could barely make out the thin ring of gold. I could see longing and desire in those eyes, but I could not let myself believe it was for me. He must be longing to get away from me. Trying to keep my heart from hurting too bad, I decided to start with the easiest topic of conversation.

"So, umm, what have you been up to lately?" I hesitantly asked. He sighed and looked at me, I caught the torture in his eyes, before he pasted a calm, thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh, a little bit of this, some of that." His nonchalant response hurt, worse than I expected. He sounded so detached, I wondered if I could get the rest of the things I needed to say out. A lump was forming in my throat, I wondered if it would just be better to send him away.

"Edward.." I took a deep breath and tried to start again. "There are some things I need to make clear, Edward…and it's going to be hard, and painful. So could you please be patient, and hear me out, before you leave?"

The hurt was back in his face and then quickly gone. He must be really upset, very uncomfortable, if he was being so careless letting me see his emotions.

"Bella, I will listen, and I will not leave until you are finished. I just would like to request the same courtesy." He politely replied.

"Sure, sure not a problem." I hastily replied. He threw me off guard, he obviously had things he wanted to discuss as well. That unnerved me, what could he possible need to discuss with me?

"Bella…" He quickly said. "Why did you jump off the cliff? Honestly, I just cannot believe it was a recreational activity." I squirmed, this was not how I imagined our conversation starting.

"Edward, it really was for fun, well, kinda." I decided I may as well be completely honest with him, it might buy me more time. "You see, I discovered whenever I was doing something stupid, or dangerous…I could remember you better. I could see your face, and hear your voice warning me. So I started doing things to make myself see you and hear you. It started with the motorcycles." The words came quickly now, I was oblivious to the look of horror on his face. "I found some motorcycles, and Jacob got them running, and taught me how to ride. At first, it was great, I was horrible, so you were always there with me. After a while, though, I started to get better and you weren't there so much. I had to find a way to get you back. That's why I wanted to go cliff diving, but Jacob wasn't there, and I should have waited. But Edward…" I stopped. The memory of drowning was too painful, I had seen him so clearly. I had been sure he was going to save me, and that face staring at me now with revulsion etched all it, there was no way he could possibly love me the way my delusion Edward had. The lump that was stuck in my throat turned into a sob, and I cursed myself as the tears flowed hot and fast down my cheeks. His revulsion was gone now, and his face was pleading.

"Bella, Bella, please do not cry. I did not mean to upset you. I should have realized almost-drowning would be a painful thing to recall." He was holding me and rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I am sorry Bella, truly."

He pulled back from me, and looked at me with determination on his face.

"Bella, I am very sorry for all of the pain I have ever caused you. It is very difficult for me to comprehend how much pain I have inflicted on your life, and if I could I would take it all away, I would." His eyes were so sad, his words made no sense, and he was just so sad. "I love you Bella, I always have. Being away from you…well, I figured some things out. I know that my life is not worth living without you in it. I am yours, your wish is my command. I will come and go as you please…" A fresh wave of tears started to course down my cheeks as I stubbornly tried to keep my heart from believing those words.

"Bella, I am so sorry." He sighed. "I am doing this all wrong, Jacob, he is a good guy. He has very honest thoughts. I would never impose on your relationship with him.."

I found my voice and cut him off.

"Edward…Jacob, he's my friend, that's all. We never were, it was only you." I couldn't stop the tears this time. As I met his gaze as his arms wrapped around me once more, my heart started to let those words in. I furiously worked against it, I couldn't be hurt again, I couldn't survive if I let myself believe again.

Author's Note: I love my readers. I just went online and read some reviews, and you guys make me feel like a million bucks! Do you guys know that you are the most supportive and amazing reviewers in the world? Thank you, for sticking with me and supporting me. I'm going to write until I cant see to type anymore, tonight. I'm going to make lots of wonderful chapters for you amazing people.

You guys are like my drug that keeps me writing…but Edward is my own personal brand of heroin.

P.S. Umm, I did split this into two chapters, sorry! It needed different songs, and I needed a different mood, and I'm still not done with part two of this chapter. So sorry! But I updated today, so be happy. And maybe I will update tomorrow, or the next day!


	17. Always

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 16!^-Always

Song: "Miracles" by Jefferson Starship (Think of Bella's heart singing this song to her brain…I will explain the rest at the end.)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Bella POV:

His arms were around me, holding me, comforting me as I cried. I knew this was a recipe for disaster, but I was selfish. I had longed so dearly for these arms, and now that they were holding me, there was nothing I could do but be held. My body had to take in every second, every embrace. I had memorize every second, so that when he left again, I could remember this as clearly as possible.

But he said, "_I am yours, your wish is my command. I will come and go as you please…" _my heart threw back at my mind. If I was willing to believe those words, then I could tell him to stay with me always and he would. I knew Edward was a man of his word, if he made a promise he was going to keep it. Which is exactly why even as my heart believed the words, my brain refused them. His promise, "_It will be as if I never existed." _echoed in my head. He had kept that. Alice had broken it.

Then why is here comforting you, protecting you from Victoria? My heart challenged again. 

I was so confused. My sobs eased as the words I needed to say forced themselves out of my mouth.

"Edward? How can you say those things? How can you say you love me? That day…" I swallowed, but resolutely kept going. "That day..in the forest, the things you said, the promises you made. How can you mean what are you saying right now, after those things you promised me in the woods? I just don't understand." My voice broke, and another sob escaped my lips.

"Bella, I.." I quickly interrupted him.

"No, let me finish. I love you, Edward. That has never been the question. You left me, how could you have left me? I tried, Edward, I tried so hard to be everything for you. And I do understand that I'm not good enough, but how can you just waltz in here and say you want me now? I just don't understand. You either love me, or you don't and it would be much easier on me if you could please make up your mind." I stared at those amazing golden eyes, at the moment reflecting so much pain. I had to get my answers, I had to know exactly what was going on in his head.

"Bella, I.." His voice faltered for a second, he regained his control and started again. "Bella, that day in the forest, I lied to you. I told the things that I did to make you believe that I did not love you anymore. I am so sorry. I had to leave though, I thought if I left you, you could live a safe life. Marry some Mike Newton, or Jacob Black, go to college, have babies. That is the life your supposed to have Bella! I did not want to drag you down into my darkness, but I guess that is inevitable, if you feel as you say." He chuckled darkly.

"You did so much better than me." He continued. "You tried to keep living, for Charlie. I was useless. I pretty much curled up in a ball and let misery have me. I was coming back before anyone called me. I was going to show up at your window and beg for forgiveness. I realized, no matter how much danger being with you puts you in, I would rather be there to love you and protect you from it, than save you from it completely and be without you."

"Oh, Edward." I murmured as the truth behind his words started to sink into my brain. He continued on, heedless on my interruption.

"And what good do I really do you? You are friends with werewolves, emotionally beat up, and have a murderous vampire on your tail. The worst thing I could have done was leave! I would have been able to protect you better if I was here! I will never forgive myself for this Bella, and I swear to you…" I swiftly cut him off.

"Edward? Edward!" Now that I had captured his attention, I had to be careful of what I said next. "I love you Edward, and I forgive you. You cant blame yourself for what happens in your absence, because it isn't your problem. The next time I almost die, you can't go off yourself because you feel responsible! You can't be responsible for the inherent danger magnet that I am. It just the way things are for me, I know this, and I deal with it." The words were so hard for me to say. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly within his own.

"Bella, I love you, and I am not leaving…unless it is what you want."

"Really?" I managed to squeak between my tears.

"Yes, Bella, I am yours always."

Author's Note: Sorry, I know this sounds a lot like the actual book, but it kinda had to because SM just does it so well, and this is how the characters respond to each other. So for the song, by the end, Bella is staring to believe in miracles. In addition, it is like Edward is singing this song to her, he is begging her to believe that his love for her is pure. This is a good place to end, only because I need to change songs, and my sister says it is easier to only have one song per chapter, but I would like to know what you think.

In addition, I am very sorry for the short chapter, but a short chapter is better than no chapter right? And here's a little food for thought…what's Jacob up to?


	18. You Cant have it Both Ways

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 17!&-You Cant Have it Both Ways

Song: "You" by Switchfoot 

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: I hope you have the tissue box near. I cried my eyes out writing the first part of this chapter. I can just imagine Bella's pain, it's so real to me. So sorry for the tear-jerker. Hopefully the humor in the second half will bring you back up. And for the song, "there's always something in the way…it's not me, it's you," Bella is upset because Edward wont change her. You get this chapter bc I got three reviews in four hours! Thank you!

Bella POV:

"_Bella, I love you, and I am not leaving…unless it is what you want."_

"_Really?" I managed to squeak between my tears._

"_Yes, Bella, I am yours always."_

_********_

After that he just held me. It was so relaxing, so blissful. As I cried out all of the pain from the last few months, he held me, I was cradled in his arms. He was muttering soothing nonsense in my ear, trying to comfort me, to save me from this pain. 

I couldn't believe this was happening. Everything I had wished for since that day in the woods, it was all mine. I had Edward, he loved me, I would never be alone. My head shot up at the thought.

"Edward, if you love me, you are going to change me, right? If you love me forever, like you say you to do, then you want me forever, right?" My voice got real quite at the end. My sudden insecurity showing.

"Bella, you know how I feel. I will not take away your only chance at salvation." He looked at me with pain in those golden eyes. "I wont take away your soul." He added quietly.

"Oh, Edward, I don't care, I want you and only you forever. Don't you realize that? What about…what about?" Fresh tears filled my eyes and lump formed in my throat at the thought. 

"What Bella, what is it?" He asked his concern over my response evident.

"What about," I continued quieter this time. "when I turn thirty? What about when people think I'm your mother."

I gulped and forced out the last words. "What about when people think I'm your grandmother?" 

Those words hurt so badly. Those thoughts were so repulsive. I knew as long as he was willing to have me I would stay, but I couldn't imagine staying with him AND getting older.

"Bella, that does not matter to me. You know I will always love you, no matter how you look, or how old you are."

I closed my eyes at the horror. The next words were the hardest I ever had to stay.

"So you really don't want me after all. If your not going to change me, then I will die, and then what will you do? Move on to the next human stupid enough to fall in love with you?" Those words stung me so bad, but I had to say them, I had to know the truth.

"Of course, not, when you die, I would follow after as soon as possible."

"If you believe as you say, then we wouldn't be going to the same place so what's the point?"

"Well, there is a chance we could be together. I would have to take it." He said. I smiled, I knew I had him now.

"Why not guarantee it by changing me?" I was now smiling widely at my surprising intelligent use of logic.

"Bella, we have plenty of time to discuss this later." He put a finger over my mouth as I started to protest. "Alice is bringing Carlisle up here to check on you. I can hear them, if your fine, he is going to discharge you. And then you are going to have to deal with Charlie." He smiled at me, knowing that Charlie would probably be impossible.

I sighed. "Alright, what do I have to do to make Carlisle keep me?"

"I thought you would want to get out of here?" He asked me his joke dancing in his eyes.

"Not if it means having to face Charlie."

*******

Song: "Cold As You" by Taylor Swift

Still Bella POV:

Carlisle said I was fine, so he was discharging me. I begged Alice to tell me what to say; the evil Prada-clad girl smiled, and said the vision was too good, she didn't want to ruin it. Edward had laughed, kissed me on the forehead and wished me luck.

It occurred to me after he had left that I could have asked him for a clue. 

So here I was waiting for the wrath of my father to come down on top of my head, and having no idea what to do or say. Which is why I gave a cry of surprise when Jacob walked through the door.

"Jacob! What are you doing? Charlie's coming up to yell at me!" I told him in a rush. His laugh sent my heart beating out a crazy rhythm, I figured I couldn't take much more stress.

"Charlie sent me up here." He laughed some more. "Bella, you should see the look on your face it's priceless!" He chortled some more as I felt the familiar heat rise up to my cheeks. 

He sat down into Edward's recently vacated chair, and grabbed my hand. His dark eyes gazed intently into my mind. I could tell he has something important to say.

"Bella, when you first woke up, and I stormed out…well, I'm really sorry. It was stupid. I just thought that after everything those parasites did to you, that you would want them to leave as badly as I did. I feel rotten, I should have been banging my head against the wall with joy that you hadn't died, and don't worry I will in a minute, and instead I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry, it was such a horrible thing to do after you had just woken up…" I swiftly cut him off, I was getting pretty good at dealing with the guilt-stricken men in my life.

"Jacob, shut up. You and I both know that whether it was a life or death situation or not, you would have reacted the same way. I forgive you, it's your nature and I understand you dislike them. But I'm not going to cut them out of my either, yes, them leaving hurt me, but they are back now and we are going to start over." His head popped up from where it was hanging over my hand.

"What, they're back now? Like, for good?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, they are staying in Forks again, well at least Edward and Alice are." I mused. Jacob stood abruptly.

"I have to go. Sam needs to know. This has big implications for the pack." He started towards the door.

"Jacob! Don't leave me." I cried out.

"Bella, you cant have it both ways, you have to decide whose side your on…the werewolves or the vampires." He snarled as he walked out.

As his words sunk in, the tears started to pour hard and fast. I had gained back up soul mate, only to lose my best friend. I couldn't bare the agony. I know it is selfish, but why couldn't I have both? 

As my luck dictates, Charlie had to walk in then. I furiously rubbed the tears off my cheeks, and cursed Jacob, because now I had nothing planned to say to Charlie.

Author's Note: Sorry I totally meant for that last part to be a Charlie/Bella conversation, but the story came out this way. And it was a bit more of a downer than I wanted, again sorry. For the Jacob lovers out there (and me, I'm personally team Edward) don't worry their friendship will survive, but for a while its going to be rocky.

P.S. Sorry for all of Taylor, once again, if your not a fan. An alternate song for this chapter is "You Don't Own Me" by The Blow Monkeys. I originally picked it, for the Charlie/Bella conversation in my head, but it works for this chapter too. I like the Taylor song better, because it says "you have a way of coming easily to me…so I start a fight because I need to feel something…What a rainy ending given to a perfect day." 

P.P.S. I would like to thank L.J. Smith (author of Vampire Diaries/Secret Circle/Nightworld) for her inspiration in writing this chapter. "Bella, you cant have it both ways, you have to decide who" I think that might be a direct quote. She has also given me a few plot ideas…not that you will be able to guess…lol, let me know if you have any ideas! She is one of my favorite authors, I highly recommend her. Do you know the main male vampire drives a Porsche 911 turbo? I know awesome! 


	19. Alice Would Bite my Head off Otherwise

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 18!*-Alice Would Bite My Head Off Otherwise

Song: "Can I Have This Dance" from High School Musical 3 (I personally don't like this song because of the bad use of grammar (may I have this dance?). So listen to whatever you want, but this is a good song for this chapter.)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Bella POV:

I was sitting in my room, trying to read "The Awakening" by Kate Chopin. I figured while I waited for Edward to show up, I may as well try to get ahead on my homework. I quickly became irritated with Edna, so I set the book down and contemplated the last two weeks. I still couldn't believe that the Cullens were back, and how quickly things went back to the way they were. Edward and Alice were back at Forks High, Carlisle was welcomed back to the hospital, and I spent every day with Edward.

Charlie had not been as mad as I anticipated. Sure he had forbidden me from ever going cliff diving again, which I readily agreed too, but he hadn't actually grounded me. He did try to ban Edward from the house, on the grounds that he didn't want to see me hurt like last fall again. I patiently reminded him that I was an adult, and if he didn't want Edward in his house, I would move out. After he contemplated it, he decided Edward was allowed over, as long as I kept a balance between him and my other friends. I was able to agree with these terms, so I stayed.

I still had my share of problems though. Jacob. I hadn't spoken to him since he told me I had to choose between him and Edward. Right now, I was still angry at him. Who was he to tell me that I had to choose between my best friend and the person I wanted to share forever with? I couldn't believe he could be that insensitive to my feelings. I let out a huge sigh and threw my book across the room in frustration.

I expected to hear a thump as the book hit the wall and fall; so I was taken off guard when it didn't. As I looked up into the golden eyes that belonged to the one who caught the book, I smiled. Edward was still so new to me. Even though we had been together before, I felt like I had to make up for the last eight months. I felt like every time I saw him, I was seeing him for the first time. When I had explained this to Edward, he had held me so close and apologized. I was confused until he explained to me that it was my insecurity that he was going to leave again.

As I gazed into his eyes now, I thought to myself, how could I be insecure? I knew he was never going to leave me. There was no doubt in my mind that he was going to stay mine forever. His velvety voice broke through my thoughts.

"Bella, there is something I would like to ask you." A smile played across his face. "Alice instructed me to assure you that all the necessities will be taken care of by her, and that you should only worry about having a good time."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked hesitantly.

"Isabella Swan, I am asking you if I may accompany you to the prom."

Only he could make something so repulsive sound so beautiful.

"Please, Bella? Last year was not so bad for you was it? And you would not disappoint Alice would you? She already has a dress for you!" Edward begged.

I sighed and rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Edward, do I have to?" I whined.

"Bella, you know I would never make you do something that you did not want to." He replied with a smile. I sighed again.

"Well, the only reason I'm saying yes is because Alice would bite my head off otherwise." The smile that spread across his face was so dazzling, that I would do anything to put that smile on his face everyday.

"Thank you Bella." He replied. "Alice asked me to inform you that she will pick you up after work tomorrow, so you can go the dress fitted."

"Why don't I just meet her, wouldn't that be easier?" I asked.

"No." He laughed. "She said you would be late."

"Ugh!" I groaned. I knew what ever Alice had in store for me would be unbearable. "So what color is my dress?"

"Alice would not tell me. She is almost getting too good at concealing her thoughts."

"That's good. You need more people in your life that you can't read like a book." I teased him.

"You should go to bed, you have a big day tomorrow." He scolded me.

"Well, if you would have gotten here faster I could have been sleeping already." I grumbled, as I turned off the light and got under the covers.

"Sleep well." He softly whispered as he kissed my forehead.

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry! I know it's a short chapter, but dress fitting is going to be so much fun! I am going to try and see if I can post the picture of the dress in the story, otherwise I will put it in my profile. It's not there yet though, I'm stuck between two options.


	20. The Perfect Dress

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 19!(- The Perfect Dress

Song: "Sparkling Diamonds" from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack (Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Alice POV:

I sat outside the Newton's store impatiently tapping my fingers against the steering wheel. Edward had let me borrow the Volvo, he could be so sweet. He also knew how much I enjoyed driving this little speed demon, it was such a thrill!

Bella hesitantly walked out of the store, turning to say good-bye to Mike. I knew she was stalling, but I let it go…she was going to kill me later anyway.

"Hey Alice, where are we headed?" She asked me as she slid into the car.

"North." I replied deviously.

"Oh, I thought Port Angels wouldn't be big enough for you." She mused.

"No, Bella, we are headed back to my house." I said. I knew that this would be the part where Bella would start to freak.

"Edward said you wanted to go shopping…" She said hesitantly.

"Well, you see, I may have purchased a few things in your size, I am not sure last weekend, or the weekend before? I was sure you would eventually need some suitable evening wear." I tried to sound nonchalant. Honestly, I had been buying clothes for Bella since Edward had first brought her to our house.

"Oh, well, I trust your judgment Alice…but I am not wearing anything too over the top." She added.

"Do not worry, I have already seen what you choose." I smiled at her. "It will just be more fun to give you options." I laughed.

"Lovely." She muttered as we pulled into the garage.

"I have sent the boys out, Rosalie and Esme are waiting in the living room with your choices." I told Bella as we stepped out of the car.

I walked Bella into the living room feeling slightly nervous. I knew what she would choose, what I did not know was how quickly she would shun the other choices. I wanted this to be as drawn out as possible. Bella's inability to enjoy fashion would change if I had any say.

Bella gasped as she entered the living room. I had been expecting that. I really admired Rosalie and Esme's work, while I had picked up Bella, they had pushed all the furniture out of the room. I noticed Rosalie's full length mirror dominating the center of the room, and the cause of Bella's gasp was the two racks of dresses that were on each side of the room. Each rack was about ten feet long and dresses of every style and color was packed onto the racks.

Bella turned to me, her face full of shock. "I thought you said you bought a few things?" She asked me incredulously.

"That is exactly what I said, we just did not define what a few was number wise."

"Alice, I am never going to wear all of these!" She wailed.

"Of course not." I replied. "half of them still have the tags on, I will take those back. Relax Bella, we are going to have some fun."

I turned her back to the room, and grabbed her hand and marched her up to the mirror.

"We should do something simple, but elegant with her hair first. That way, she can get a better effect of what the dress will look like on the night." Rosalie suggested.

"That is a excellent idea, Rosalie." Esme approved.

"I will go get a chair for her." I announced, as I ran into the dining room. I came back with one of the chairs and Rosalie's make-up bag.

Esme and Rosalie started to fuss with Bella's hair, so I turned to the racks. "What color do you want to try first Bella?" Rosalie was pulling Bella's hair up into an elegant French twist.

"I don't care Alice. Why don't you just give me the one I'm going to end up wearing?" She begged.

"You are not getting out that easily." I teased her. I contemplated the stacks for a minute, before I decided to let her try on my dress, which was obviously brought down by mistake. It was a sparkling silver, and had a slit half way up the thigh.

"How about this one Bella?" I asked holding up the dress.

"Fine." She replied.

She stared at herself in the mirror, biting her lip. "Alice?" She asked. "I think this dress would look better on you."

"Of course it would silly." I laughed. "That one is my mine!" Esme and Rosalie joined in my laughter.

Bella looked bewildered. "Then why am I trying it on?" She implored.

"Because you have to try on a few, before you can find the perfect one. I will not always be there to tell you which one is perfect for you." I joked.

"Here try this one." Rosalie suggested. The dress was red with halter top straps. It swept down to the floor, and had a short train. When Bella was in it, she frowned at the mirror.

"I don't know, are you sure my boobs aren't going to pop out?" She asked seriously. We all laughed with Bella this time.

"It does not matter, Bella, it is not the one." I giggled.

Esme choose the next one. It was a dark blue velvet dress, it had a chocker collar, and the back was bare. Bella made a small turn trying to see the dress from every angle.

"Won't I get cold?" She asked reasonably.

"Bella, must you be so difficult?" I asked her.

"Fine, Alice, I'll play your game." She meandered over to the racks, the train of her gown billowing behind her. She poked through the dresses, and settled on a blue-green dress, with an amazingly long train.

"How about this one!" She laughed with mirth in her eyes. "A klutz like me could never maneuver in this dress." She joked.

"I think it is gorgeous Bella." I stated frankly. Some things were just meant to be, and even though I had seen Bella's choice, I never imagined it would be the first dress she picked.

We helped her into the dress, and she stood I front of the mirror. She stared at the reflection for a long time without saying anything.

I heard the door open and turned to it in horror. My brothers were back over and hour early.

"What are you doing here." I shouted at them.

"This is all Emment's idea, I wanted no part of this." Edward called out to us.

The boys walked into the room, and Bella made a half turn to stare at them. It was all she could manage at that angle with the enormous train. What she did not realize is that she made the most stunning pose she possibly could. A blush rose up into her cheeks, accentuating her fine features. As I watched Edward's reaction, I realized Bella needed one thing to complete her ensemble.

"Edward." I called to him. "May I borrow something from your room?"

He was unable to tear his gaze from Bella as he read my thought and replied, "Yes, Alice, that would be perfect."

I quickly raced up the stairs and came back down with the delicate gold chain in my hands. As I fastened the necklace around Bella's neck, she asked, "Is this real?"

"Of course not." I quickly lied. "It is cubic zirconium." I could never tell her that the necklace had near one hundred diamonds on it, much less that they were real.

With the necklace on, her prom outfit was complete. I looked over my work and nodded in satisfaction, but it was the look on Edward's face that made me the most proud.

Author's Note: Bella's dress is the same one that Taylor Shift wears in her "Tear Drops on my Guitar" video. The necklace is a Tiffany necklace, that I want for my b-day. Below are the pictures of the dress, and necklace. The silver dress is Alice's, being modeled by my friend Joanne.

P.S. Pics didn't show up…Bella's will be on my profile…umm for Alice's and the necklace…send me a review (lol) with your email in it, and I will email them to you!


	21. Fairy Tale?

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 20!(- Fairy Tale?

Song: "El Tango de Roxanne" from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack (I will explain the song choice at the end…I don't want to ruin it for you!)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Bella POV:

I winced as Alice pulled on my hair.

"Sorry Bella." She apologized. "It is painful to be beautiful." She giggled.

"I don't know, I don't think this is worth it." I complained.

"Trust me, the look on Edward's face will be enough." She consoled me.

I winced again as she finished her battle with my hair.

"There, that is perfect." She said as she evaluated her work. "Now what are we going to do about make-up?" She mused.

"Please keep it simple." I begged. I had been through enough torture. I was going to prom, against my better judgment. How I ever got talked into this is beyond me.

I knew that Alice was not trying to intentionally hurt me, but this was so out of my element. I did not like being all formal like this; but at the same time, I knew it appealed to Edward. He had lived in a time when looking your best meant everything. He deserved a beautiful women who would go the extra mile to look stunning for him. And remembering the look on his face the day I first tried on my dress didn't hurt either.

I remembered joking about a klutz like me dancing in this dress, and I shuddered. I knew it was going to be difficult, but wearing the dress…it made me feel like I was not quite as far away from his beauty. He still outshined me in every way, but I was a fraction closer to catching up.

Alice had helped with the extremely long train. I admired her many skills, she had successfully altered my dress to create a bustle, which would pull the train up in the back. She insisted that I had to have the train displayed for pictures, but after that she would help me bustle it and then it would be easier to dance.

I was still nervous though, even with Edward's help, I was certain to stumble or trip or in another way display my lack of coordination. I wished so badly that I could be a vampire…that he would just change me, so I could at least be slightly more graceful. He deserved so much better than me, I still couldn't understand why he had settled for me.

Alice commanded me to open my eyes, I obeyed, and she sighed.

"Bella, you look gorgeous." She complimented me.

"Whatever you say Alice." As I noticed her frown at my lack of enthusiasm, I put on my best smile and said, "Do I get to put the dress on now?"

"Bella…" Alice laughed. "Your face…" She laughed some more. I stared back mutely. "Your voice and your face really did not match." She managed between giggles.

I sighed. "Can we just get this over with?" I begged again.

"Sure Bella, come on. Your dress is hanging in my room."

******

Rosalie, Esme, and Alice were all staring silently at me. I shifted my weight nervously from one foot to the other.

"Well?" I asked.

"Bella, you look amazing." Esme sighed.

"Edward will have his hands full tonight." Rosalie added.

Alice raised her eyebrows. " I am not sure, are you sure I am not missing something important? I can see her later in the night…and she needs something else…but I am not getting a clear picture." Alice trailed off and frowned. I looked up alarmed. What could be affecting her vision?

"What is obstructing your vision Alice?" Rosalie asked.

Alice shot her a murderous look, and suddenly it clicked for me.

"Jacob." I breathed. "Will Jacob be making an appearance?" I asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately." Alice seethed. She put on a bright smile. "We are not going to let him ruin our evening…A wrap! You need something to cover your shoulders for when it gets cold later."

Jacob. I hadn't spoken to him since he told me I had to choose. How nerve racking! He was going to show up and demand that I choose right there in front of everyone? How could he do that to me?

But at the same time…I wanted to see him so bad. I missed my best friend. He would tell me my dress is ridiculous and we would both laugh. I sighed, my nerves has definitely spiked to an uncontrollable level

My breath got caught in my throat when Alice emerged from the closet with a snow-white cloak. It had sequins sewn into it in spiral patterns and was sure to trail behind me over my dress. I eyed the fur trim with distaste. Alice knew the reason for my look.

"Bella, the fur is fake." She reassured me. "I would never put you in a real animal pelt."

"In that case, it's perfect Alice." I murmured. As Alice fastened the cloak around my shoulders, I felt as if I had been transported into a fairy tale…the princess and her ladies were preparing for the ball, the prince and his couriers were waiting downstairs. I laughed softly, I was being childish.

Oh, and then there was the crazy kinda-ex-best friend werewolf who would be making an appearance.

Yeah, this was no "Sleeping Beauty," the princess was not going to be imprisoned, the prince wouldn't wake her with a magical kiss. Instead my best friend was going to trash my prom and make me choose between him and my boyfriend. Right, that's the perfect fairy tale.

I sighed, this night was going to be interesting.

Alice interrupted my train of thought. "The guys are waiting downstairs…come on Bella." She giggled. "You are going to make quite an entrance."

"Oh no!" I stared at Alice in horror. "Am I going to trip?" I demanded.

Author's Note: So the song…because Bella is being forced to choose between Jacob and Edward, and it is really super hard! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update…And I'm sorry this chapter isn't my best. I'm having a touch of writer's block. And school and stuff doesn't help. I also need new music…my inspiration is running a little low!

So I will try to have the next chapter up within the next two weeks…that gives me until the 19th. V-day…hmm..(rubs chin thoughtfully) what a perfect time to write the completely romantic prom scene!


	22. From Beauty to Danger

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 21!- From Beauty to Danger

Author's Note: Chapter song doesn't apply for this first part from Jessica's POV, chapter song starts with Bella POV For the year, I kinda guesstimated 2006, based on the publication of the books, it just didn't sound right without a year (and coincidently I graduated in 2006, so it sounded really good.) You'll understand when you get there. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

_-This section happens shortly after the next chapter ends…time frame wise I'm going to say about 7:45 P.M._

Jessica POV:

Mike and I were huddled together in the janitors closet. I cried silently into his shoulder as he held me. I was terrified to make a sound, but so scared I was going to die, and I was sad for all I would be missing. This was my senior prom, it was supposed to be perfect! And it was ruined by those creeps who came in and started yelling at the Cullens.

The tall women with the wild red hair, she had held herself so poised, on alert. Yet it was dangerous, and sexy. I wish I knew how to stand like that. I was going to die, and here I was wondering how I capture the way that girl stood.

Footsteps came past our door, and I cringed further into Mike. The tall women and the men with her had told everyone to leave if they didn't want to be hurt. Nobody really got moving until one of them pulled out a gun. Mike grabbed me and we started to run, but when we got in the hallway, there were all the these people in long black cloaks. They weren't letting anyone leave. Mike had pulled me into the janitor's closet.

I didn't know what kind of cult had crashed our prom, but I wished at this moment more than anything in the world that I would have never come.

The footsteps stopped in front of our door, and the handle started to turn.

*******

Song: "Go All the Way" by Perry Farrell from the Twilight soundtrack

_-Approximately 7:07, just before the Cullens and Bella arrive at the dance-_

Bella POV: If I ever became a vampire, the first thing I was going to do is kill Alice Cullen. She had me in the back of Rosalie's convertible, sitting like some beauty queen in a parade. She claimed it was best for my dress, but I am certain that she just wanted to make me as miserable as possible.

She has been successful.

As we drove up toward the school, I took another glance at Edward, who was good-naturedly sitting beside me. He looked so amazing in his tux. It had to be some designer label, and it was like it was made to fit him. On second thought, it probably was made to fit him. Alice had pinned the boutonnière I had got him to the jacket, I was scared to death of ruining the jacket. Everyone had laughed at my explanation. When Edward told me had gotten me a wrist corsage so I couldn't poke myself with the pin, everyone laughed but it was slightly strained. I was certain nobody wanted anymore clumsy Bella moments.

I readjusted the corsage on my wrist as we started to pull into the parking lot. There were a lot of people meeting each other and milling about before the Grand March. I was so nervous, I really didn't want to trip.

Edward helped me out of the car, and Alice adjusted my train. Angela and Ben came walking over. Angela cooed over my dress, and I tried to please Alice with my responses about the designer and the store it came from. Ben was talking with Edward and Jasper, about what else? The convertible.

Next thing I knew Jessica was hugging me, and I had to explain about my dress all over again. Mike told me I had to save him a dance, and said I would later. I had every intention of leaving before "later."

Edward grabbed my hand, at the moment, he knew just when I needed a conversation out, and whispered in my ear that we should head inside. I watched the look he exchanged with Alice and immediately knew that Jacob was in the general vicinity. The butterflies in my stomach morphed into bats at the thought of facing Jacob. I sent up a small prayer that we could laugh about this prom the way we used to laugh about last prom. I had a feeling we wouldn't.

The prom committee had really out done themselves. Our theme was "A View of Heaven," and the gym was decked out with stars, a fountain and the pearly white gates. White and blue glossy balloons were everywhere.

Edward handed one of the secretaries our tickets and guided me into the line for the grand march. Erik came rushing over and said something to Edward, but I didn't catch what he said because I had been distracted. I saw someone go into the girls locker room, but it had looked like a guy. He was too short to be Jacob, but still taller than the average person, and had dark hair. What had caught my attention was his unnaturally pale skin, such a contrast to his red shirt, which had been reflecting the lights.

Alice appeared at my side at the point grinning impishly. "After the grand march, I will help you take your cloak off. The newspaper reporters are here…if they take your picture it will look better." She said nonchalantly.

"Why would the newspaper print a picture of Edward and me?" I asked rebelliously.

"Oh, I do not know Bella." Alice replied.

The grand march slowly started to move, and I turned back to Edward. He smiled at me.

"Relax Bella, your heart is going close to fifty miles an hour."

"I'm trying." I replied. "I just don't want to trip." I muttered as the incriminating blush rose to my cheeks.

"I would never let you trip." He assured me.

I looked up as the music changed. I recognized the song, "A Moment Like This," by Kelly Clarkson, Erik had told me it was the prom song for this year. I realized that Edward and I had not gone through the grand march yet, and last year they had announced the prom court when they played the prom song and the court "officially" opened the floor for the other couples.

"Umm, Edward?" I asked hesitantly. "Why are they playing the prom song before we go through the grand march?"

"Relax Bella, you are going to be fine." This was not the kind of response I had been anticipating.

"Edward, you don't mean…I'm..we're..are we on court?" I asked incredulously.

"I am not." He answered evasively.

"Edward…" I exclaimed, but I didn't get a chance to say anything more because the announcer's voice cut me off.

"And now announcing your 2006 Prom Queen-Isabella Swann escorted by Edward Cullen." I winced at my full name and turned to Edward in desperation.

"Edward…No!" I managed to force out before Edward gently took my arm and pulled my forward.

"Smile Bella." He encouraged me. I had a packed gymnasium staring at me, how could I manage a smile? I tried to put a sheepish grin on my face as we made our circle around the basketball court. Jessica had made the prom court and eagerly grabbed my hand and whispered "congratulations," as Lisa, the student council president, pinned a tiara in my hair.

As I turned to politely thank her, I saw Alice and was temporarily stunned. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"There was no way that girl was going to get that tiara in your hair without messing it up. So I offered my assistance." Alice answered smugly.

I started to turn back to Edward, but Mike's voice interrupted me. "Edward, no offense, but the king and queen usually open the floor. So if you don't mind." He reached for my hand.

My eyes glassed over in horror as Mike started to pull me out onto the dance floor. It was one thing to dance with Edward, who could make us both look graceful, but with Mike? Alice must have read the panic in my eyes, because she whispered in my ear, "Just stand still and sway. Edward will save you as soon as he can."

I tried to smile at Mike, as they started the song over. I obediently made small talk with Mike, as the music ran through the opening chords. Edward saved me after the rest of the court had joined me and Mike on the dance floor.

"You knew." I accused him. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"Bella, this is quite an honor. How could I let you miss it?" He asked.

He put a finger over my lips as I started to protest. " I was going to tell you, but Alice said you wouldn't go, if I told you. Do you know you have to be present to win?" He asked me as he laughed.

"Edward, this is seriously…" My voice trailed off as the music cut out, and a voice I vaguely recognized started to talk over the speakers. I realized Edward had become rigid with tension beside me. I followed his gaze to stage, where the DJ had set up, a familiar figure was standing there. She had red hair and pale skin. She was the prominent figure in my nightmares of late.

Edward turned to me with despair in his eyes. "I am so sorry Bella." He whispered with pain.

Alice was suddenly beside me. "Go!" She commanded. "Jacob will get you to the door."

I stared bewildered into the eyes of my sort-of best friend.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

Author's Note: So how is that for a nice long chapter? I really don't think anything needs any explaining, but if you have any time line confusion questions, just message me. R+R Hopefully the next chapter will be up shortly!

A special thank you to angelplusbuffyequals4ever

_(_She is a frequent reviewer.) for the idea to listen to the twilight soundtrack for inspiration. As you can see it's my chapter song, and it definitely helped with this chapter!


	23. Run

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 22- Run

Song: "Right Now" by Van Halen

Author's Note: So some of you are confused why Victoria is at the prom…I actually really loved this idea. Remember that in Eclipse, Edward and Bella go to Jacksonville the weekend of prom, and that the werewolves and the vampires have a run-in while chasing Victoria? Well, in my story, they don't go to Jacksonville, and Victoria and some of her buddies crash prom. And don't forget Jessica! Which should leave you asking…who else is at the prom? (Answer is a few chapters away! Sry!)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Bella POV:

Jacob was shaking, I could see the tremors going through his hands as he held them clasped in front of him. He roughly unclasped them, grabbed my arm and started to pull me away. He turned as he yanked me toward the locker room and addressed Edward, Alice, and Jasper, who was now by Alice's side.

"I'm taking her to La Push, the pack will keep her safe. Do you want me to send some reinforcements?"

Alice already had the cell phone to her ear.

"We will get our own help…Please keep Bella safe." Edward begged.

"Yeah, I'll probably do a better job than you." He sneered.

"GO!" Alice commanded.

This conversation passed almost quicker than I could comprehend it. Jacob was dragging me towards the girl's locker room before I found my voice.

"Wait, I can't leave! What if Edward gets hurt? Or Alice? Jacob you have to help them! I have to help them!" When Jacob didn't respond, I started to struggle against him. "Jake! Let me go, I have to go back."

"You are coming with me, we are going to La Push, so that you will be safe." He smiled at me as he pushed open the girl's locker room door. "I've always wanted to see the girl's locker room." His humor didn't reach me.

"Jacob, please! What if they get hurt." I was on the verge of hysteria.

"Bella, they are going to be…" I didn't catch his last words as a violent force hit me and knocked me into a row of lockers. A loud ripping echoed through the room. As I tried to pull myself up to see what had happened, Jacob was growling furiously, and I realized that there was someone else in the locker room.

I was frozen against the lockers as I watched Jacob and his opponent fight. I numbly took in small details about his attacker. He wore a red shirt, he was extremely tall, yet alarmingly skinny. There was a gold ring on his wedding finger. When he turned towards me and I saw his eyes, my panic shattered, and my mind suddenly became aware of our precarious situation.

Jacob was all that was standing between me and a blood-thirsty vampire. I had to do something! Jacob was half-human, more fragile than Alice looked. My hair flung into my eyes as I desperately turned back and forth trying to find some kind of weapon. As I came up with nothing, I did the only thing I could. I screamed.

"EDWARD, HELP!"

Jacob turned to me and furiously growled as he started attacking his opponent with renewed vigor.

Alice came running into the locker room, another vampire hot on her heels. As she quickly assessed the situation, she turned and launched herself at her pursuer. I cried out in fear for Alice, she and her attacker were moving so fast, I couldn't make out who had the advantage. I was so absorbed in the fight, I never knew someone was near me until I was lifted off my feet and stood, two rows back from were I had fallen.

I lashed out frantically, wishing I would have not let myself become so distracted from the dangerous situation I was in.

"Relax Bella." It took me a minute to realize it was Edward.

"Bella, are you hurt?" He asked quickly.

"No." I managed weakly.

"Stay here." He commanded.

My hair whipped into my face, as he turned from me and jumped on the vampire that was pursuing him. I cried out in fear for him, in fear for them all.

Jasper had appeared, he was fighting off two female vampires. Although they outnumbered him, his viciousness seemed to give him the upper hand. Edward was moving so fast, him and his attacker were just a blur of motion. The vampire Jacob was fighting was on the floor with Jacob on top of him. I looked away as Jacob sunk his teeth into the vampire. I turned to my best friend, Alice. She was so tiny, if anyone needed my help, she would.

She was locked in a struggle to get her hands around her attacker's neck, and her eyes met mine. Fierce determination was in those eyes as she silently mouthed one word. "Run."

I immediately turned to Edward, I couldn't leave him. He growled ferociously at his opponent and then turned to me pleading in his eyes.

"Please Bella." He begged me.

I had to give those eyes exactly what they wanted.


	24. How Did This Happen?

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 23-How Did This Happen?

Song: "The Dance" by Garth Brooks

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Bella POV:

As I ran out into the night, I kicked off my heels and cursed Alice for making me wear this impossible dress. I tore at my cloak and it unclasped from my shoulders and billowed out behind me. I turned my head to see if my attacker was pursuing me, and took a moment to marvel at the beauty of the cloak. As it fluttered to the ground it looked like a soft cloud or a magic carpet. It was so beautiful, but then the darkness enveloped it and I remembered the danger I was in.

I gasped for air and held the stitch that was forming in my side. It was supposed to be such a magical night. Edward was supposed to hold me in his arms and we were supposed to dance every dance together. And now I was running for my life, knowing that soon I would be overtaken and killed. A sob escaped my lips at the thought of the scene I had left behind me. All of my loved ones; Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob had been locked in a struggle to the death.

I would never forget Alice's eyes as she looked up at me and mouthed "run." I immediately turned to Edward, I couldn't leave him. He growled ferociously at his opponent and then turned to me pleading in his eyes.

"Please Bella." He begged me.

I had to give those eyes exactly what they wanted.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned in horror. I caught a flash of red, and all of my hopes of escape were gone. Tears started to run down my face as I wondered how a night could start so magically and end so brutally.

*******

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh no!" I stared at Alice in horror. "Am I going to trip?" I demanded._

"_Of course not, Bella!" Alice reproached as she grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the door. _

"_Wait, Alice." Esme called from behind us. "Edward told you to make sure she saw her reflection first…Hurry Rosalie." Alice and I were already in the hall, but Rosalie lugged a huge gilt-framed mirror out of Alice's room and positioned it in front of me._

_My mouth dropped open in shock._

_Where I was supposed to be standing was someone else, someone far too beautiful for words. A women who was worthy of standing next to Edward. It couldn't possibly be me. Alice, Rosalie and Esme where trying not to laugh._

"_Bella breathe." Alice reminded me._

_-End Flashback_

_*******_

As I turned to face my pursuer, I couldn't help but sink to my knees in despair. I had lost, completely. I was going to die, my friends were dying trying to save me. And Edward…I had wanted to be everything for him. And now I could give him nothing. I couldn't even catch my breath for this final confrontation.

*******

Edward POV:

The hardest thing I had ever experienced was believing that Bella was dead. The second hardest was begging her to run for her life against an opponent I should have never let be a danger to her.

As I struggled to rip my opponent to pieces, I prayed that Alice's foresight was accurate. Earlier this evening she had seen Bella running as she was dressed now. I hoped that sending Bella running would lead to her survival, not to…

NO! I slammed my opponent to the far wall. Bella would not die tonight, she was so beautiful coming down the stairs. I had to make sure that beauty went unmarred.

If only I had not been blocking their thoughts, I could have seen Alice's whole vision when she had had it. As I spun my attacker in a circle and threw him into Jacob's opponent, I reexamined my memories from the beginning of the night.

*******

_-Flashback-_

_The girls were all upstairs and doing a great job of concealing their thoughts. Even though they were trying to help, it was still hard for me control the urge to sneak a peek of Bella. I wanted to see her so bad. This was something I could give her. A beautiful evening full of dancing, colored lights, and fun. A good human experience, something she should always be able to have from me._

_I sighed. I could hear them at the top of the stairs. I elbowed Jasper to get up with me and wait at the bottom. Emment and Carlisle followed us._

_Alice descended first. She was stunning, as usual, in a silver dress that shimmered as she moved. A slit came up to her thigh, and showed off her shapely legs. She was thinking about how chivalrous us guys looked lined up at the bottom of the stairs waiting for our beautiful ladies to descend. She thought it was like a fairy tale; all the princes waiting to sweep the princesses off their feet to the ball. I laughed out loud. She smiled._

"_Alice thinks I look nervous." I explained. Jasper put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him, as all of my worries were eased._

_Rosalie and Esme descended together. They wanted to see Bella make her entrance._

_A foot appeared at the top of the stairs. It was clad in a silver heel, the toenails painted a pale pink. As the foot started to descend my eyes trailed up the blue-green dress. I took in the soft billowing that the dress made around her legs, the slim waist, the off the shoulder sleeves. Around her neck was my mother's necklace. I was filled with pride that she was wearing diamonds that I had given her, even if she was unaware of their value. A beautiful white cloak was fastened around her shoulders. She was pale and beautiful…Alice had put it right, she was a princess. Some medieval princess descending a grand staircase to be taken in a silver "carriage" to the ball. _

_My eyes finally took in her face. Gentle ringlets fell out of the pile on top of her head. She had tiny tear-shaped diamond earrings in her ears. Her lips were bright red against her pale skin, that was currently blushing so gorgeously. Her eyes sparkled as she carefully focused on navigating the stairs. I had never seen a more beautiful person in my entire existence. I could barely form any words as she reached the bottom and I offered my hand to help her down the last couple of steps._

"_Bella…" My voice trailed as I tried to find the words to describe her beauty. "You look amazing, stunning, gorgeous…I do not have the rights words to describe your beauty. I am honored to be able to escort you to the prom tonight."_

_More red flushed her cheeks at my formalness. I planted a soft kiss on her forehead._

"_We should leave, we do not want to be late." I glanced at Alice. I smiled at her as I heard where next thought was headed._

"_Rosalie?" She asked. "Is there something you want to say to Edward? I seem to be catching glimpses of us arriving in a red convertible…" She trailed off. _

"_Fine." Rosalie snapped. "You can borrow the convertible."_

_Alice giggled as we entered the garage_.

_-End Flashback-_

_*******_

No there was nothing. I had no way of knowing what the final outcome would be. I had to save Bella. I had to. There were no other options. I turned to Alice, trying to determine how the fight was going for everyone else. Jasper grabbed my opponent, sensing my distraction. He had already finished off his own. Alice was still struggling with her attacker, but her thoughts were mental shouts.

"_GET TO BELLA, HURRY!"_

I did not hesitate.

Author's Note: I cannot tell you how proud I am of this chapter! So please review and tell me if you think its rubbish, because that means I have very poor taste. I just wanted to let you know that originally this chapter was just the flashbacks back-to-back, happening in real-time. Then I got the idea of flashback from the story I am currently reading "Congratulations," which has like three flashbacks in every chapter. I think it's a great writing device and decided to use it. I think it works well for this chapter. It really builds the suspense! Also, the song helped in the inspiration. "The Dance," obvious title, but it is about not having regrets, which also lead me to the flashback idea. SO thank you to the universe for sending inspiration to my writer's blocked brain!

P.S. So I may not update for a few weeks after this, I'm sorry. My fiancé was admitted to the hospital last night. He is supposedly going to be fine, which makes me so grateful. However, I find it impossible to write in this mood. All I can think about is Joe dying, and if I tried to write…well Edward could end up dead and nobody wants that! So I'm going to work on getting over this and cultivating some great ideas for the final confrontation. Wow, I think that was a chapter title right there "final confrontation." ok, I wrote that down so now I wont forget to use it! R+R


	25. Chapter 25

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 24$- The Final Confrontation

Song: "Final Countdown" by Europe (I found this on a CD called Monsters of Rock: Platinum Edition)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: This is the grand finale…well as far as Victoria is concerned (we still have to deal with the cause of Jessica and Mike's discomfort!) It is from just about everyone's POV. There is almost always a new song for each POV. It is impressively long! Enjoy, R+R!!!

Bella POV:

The soft ground was supporting me, as hyperventilating, I stared into the eyes of my pursuer. This could not be. It couldn't end like this. I never got to tell Edward that I loved him, to thank Jacob for being my best friend. Damn it, I never even got to thank Alice for making me beautiful tonight.

All those innocent people left in the high school, they were all going to die. My loved ones included, it was me she wanted. Why didn't I just step forward and offer myself to protect everyone else? By letting Edward and Jacob protect me, I had doomed my entire high school to death.

I hoped it would be quick. James had tried to draw my death out, and as I urgently tried to not remember that experience, I couldn't help but think that I could not endure a greater physical pain than that.

She had reached me now, and stared down at me, her blood-red eyes taking in my every move. I felt her eyes appraising my every curve, taking in the beauty of my dress, and finally come to rest on the thin tracery of blue lines that were visible because my face was uplifted towards hers. I found my strength and stood up.

I would not die without a fight, I had ran this far. I couldn't run anymore, but I had to do everything I could to continue to live as long as possible. Nothing would willingly part me from Edward.

Victoria hissed softly as she started to circle me, I automatically turned with her, trying to keep her in my sight.

"A pretty little thing you are." She sighed.

I started to tremble, I couldn't help it. Every instinct inside my body was screaming "RUN!" But I knew it would do no good. So I held myself in place as I frantically tried to come up with some plan to get myself out of this mess.

Victoria reached out to grab my arm, and instinctively I jerked back. I had forgotten the dress though. My heel snagged on the back of my dress, and before I knew it I was falling backwards. I hit the ground and winced in pain as a small branch wedged itself into my back.

I didn't even have a chance to roll away, and she was on top of me. I could feel her sweet breath on my face, and her long nails were digging into my chin where she grasped it to hold my face in place. I was forced to stare into her blood red eyes and see my end in them. I couldn't help but shake in terror and cry for everything I had lost.

"You killed him. You filthy little whore. If you had known what was good for you and left vampires alone, you would have never been in his path. I am going to make you suffer. I am going to rip your limbs off and burn you alive, you will suffer as much as he did before he died." She paused to stare at me. "Your Edward will suffer as much as I have." She snarled in triumph.

I knew this was the end. There was no escape now. She had played her cards so perfectly. I was going to die, and then she would probably pick off the Cullens one-by-one out of spite.

Her nails traced the curve of my jaw. "Where shall we start?" She asked coyly.

As my brain tried to come up with a witty remark, my body was soaring through the air. I marveled at the wind rushing past me and how high I was. This was what flying felt like, I was sure. I hit a tree with a dull, resounding thud. I slid down onto the ground, and was dimly aware of the smell of blood and the sound of rustling leaves. All I could focus on where the red eyes that filled my entire vision. My death was in those eyes, Edward's too.

I was so grateful when my eyes closed, and I knew no more.

*******

Song: "Air on a G" by Bach (Picked this song, because I wanted something slow and kind of sad. Remember, Jessica thinks she is going to die. And something that reminded me of the Renaissance (don't know why this song makes me think of Renaissance Italy, but it does))

Jessica POV:

I was trembling against Mike, he pulled me closer, I could feel how tense he was underneath his tux. The door slowly started to open, and my breath caught in my throat. I was going to die, I knew it.

I made a small choking noise as I saw the small girl who entered the broom closet. I was sure it was going to be one of the people in the black cloaks, intent on killing me. She must have been so scared too! I opened up my arms for her to come to me; she must need as much comfort as I do.

The girl was so beautiful, she had pale brown hair that was trimmed short, wide-eyes, full lips and she was so slim. If she lived past this night, she would be sure to drive the boys crazy in a few years. That face made a Botticelli angel look like a monkey.

But the look on her face…it wasn't one of fear. Why, she looked almost excited, or happy? Weird. What a strange child, to enjoy the danger we were in. I realized that perhaps my first impression was wrong as I took in the rest of the girl's appearance.

She was wearing a floor length cloak, with the hood thrown back to reveal her face. And the cloak…it…it was black.

As I realized she must be one of them, my arms dropped to my sides in terror. I glanced at Mike and he was enthralled by her beauty. The dim-wit hadn't even realized our danger yet.

The girl pulled a small gold object out of her pocket. Even though the light was dim in the janitor's closet, it shone brightly. It was about the size of an egg, and on the side there was a small hinge. She was pressing a button on the opposite side of from the hinge. There was a flash of silver light…

*******

Song: "Anything Goes" by Guns N' Roses (This song is pretty generic. I just needed something upbeat to write the fighting. You can listen to almost anything you want for this section. I picked this particular song, because the title, and the line "I've been thinkin bout, thinking bout sex. I was hungry for something that I haven't had yet." This made me think about vampire sex drives…Alice and Jasper will so get it on later if prom had gone according to plan, and then they probably would have gone hunting for something on the vegetarian menu, even though their real craving is for human blood.)

Alice POV:

Edward was distracted. Well, obviously. There was a vampire attacking him, intent on his death. But Bella was in danger. I could not shout at him, then everyone would go running. If he would only pause to listen to me!

My attacker chose that moment to get a good grip on my right arm. Shoot! I should not let myself get this distracted. I easily flipped her over my head, I heard a crack from her arm as I bore down on it with all my body weight. I turned back to look at Edward, and the stupid vampire made a grab for my hair. She should have known better. I flipped back towards my attacker, she was going to lose a limb for that…but Edward was turning towards me.

"_GET TO BELLA, HURRY!" _I repeated over and over in my mind. He would hear me. However, all of my mental shouting was distracting me from my fight. I was holding my own, but not making any progress.

Jasper had taken Edward's attacker, and I caught a blur of color as Edward raced out the door. Thank goodness he had heard me.

I had caught a glimpse of Bella running frantically earlier, but it was so fuzzy. At the time, I had assumed the dog was pursuing her; and I would just keep an eye on them. Edward was more than a match for that mongrel.

Now…well I was not so sure Bella would be safe running out into the night. Everyone's best chances fell on Edward's speed, and the fact that no one but me knew where he was. I grunted as I was slammed into the wall.

A growl rolled off my tongue as I tried to get my mind back on the fight. Alright, I had injured her right arm…I immediately moved to my left to attack her weak side. I kept my head in the game as I examined everyone around me.

Pride flushed through me as I saw Jasper ripping another one of Victoria's minions to pieces. Jacob, our resident snarling werewolf, was holding his own. I glanced a quick peek up the hallway that led into the gym…there were definitely more vampires in the gym.

Edward would have to be able to take care off Bella by himself, we had our hands full on our end. I hoped the rest of the family would hurry up and get here. Secrecy obviously meant nothing anymore.

*******

Song: "Love" by Kenny Loggins (I have been waiting for ages to use this song!)

Edward POV:

I raced out the door of the girl's locker room. Bella's scent filling my nose, the cold night air filling my lungs. I would rip that murderous women to pieces. If she laid one finger on Bella, I would make her feel thousand times more pain than she had inflicted on Bella.

My thoughts had narrowed to a few small goals. Find Bella. Torture and kill whoever had hurt her. Make Bella safe.

Her cloak was discarded on the path up into the forest. I stopped to see if there had been some struggle around it but then had been none. She must have torn it off as she ran. Bella could not run well in sweats and tennis shoes, much less formal wear and heels.

I continued up the path and I heard Bella gasp in pain as there was a thud and a rustle of branches. I was running faster than I had ever ran before. I could see Victoria. She was crouched over Bella, who was crumbled at the base of a tree.

With a ferocious snarl, I launched myself at Victoria knocking her off of Bella.

This creature would pay for that torturous smell. Bella's blood had been spilled, and nobody was forgiven for doing that.

*******

Song: "What if we Could" by Blue October (This band broke up the writer's block!)

Jacob POV:

The two bloodsuckers finished off their opponents and turned towards me. With a snarl, I tore the head off of the leech who was stupid enough to mess with a werewolf. The guy started to turn away from me, but the fortune-teller stared at me.

"I think Edward might need you." Then both of the bloodsuckers darted back towards the gym.

I didn't need to be told twice. I raced out into the night, hot on Bella's trail.

*******

I skidded into the small clearing where Bella, her bloodsucker, and the red-haired leech were. I immediately surveyed the damage.

Bella's bloodsucker…_Edward…_was starting a fire. Pieces of the red-haired leech were neatly piled in the center of the clearing with pine needles spread over them. I glanced back towards Bella.

She was lying in a crumpled heap at the base of a tree. Blood oozed out of a cut in her head and she had a small stick lodged in her back.

I quickly phased back into my human form. I realized too late that I had no clothes. I quickly phased back but the bloodsucker wasn't paying attention to me. He was meticulously making sure he had all the pieces and that they were all starting to burn evenly.

Bella moaned and we both turned towards her…

Author's Note: Just bought the Blue October cd, definitely worth your money! Well, my fiancé is going to be just fine, thank God! Then I had the flu…which slowed down my update a few days as well. We are both healthy and functional again…so more timely updates are in the future! Remember…Victoria and her minions are taken care of but what about the girl with the angelic face? I took the description straight from SM, so you should recognize her…my sister got it right away a few chapters ago with the black cloaks…I was surprised no one else did! R+R, and have an amazingly wonderful week, with many great fantasies about kissing Edward Cullen…


	26. Chapter 26

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 25%-

Song: "Spotlight [Twilight Mix] by Mutemath

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: I apologize for how long it has been taking to update. Life is crazy, I'm sure you understand. School unfortunately must come first….so without further ado:

Alice POV:

Jasper and I raced up the hallway and into the gym. Premonition was buzzing in my head and I frantically swatted it away in an attempt to concentrate on the task at hand. The rest of the family was entering the gym as I stopped to take surveillance. Jasper was already fighting off one of Victoria's minions. The family was rushing towards me.

"What is going on?" Rosalie demanded.

I opened my mouth to reply and the premonition broke through, it was so strong I could not contain it…

******

_Jane glared at Carlisle with her vicious red eyes. "Well, our work here is almost finished. Aro asked me to send his regards if we saw you. We will leave you to your own business."_

"_Thank you, we appreciate the help."_

_Edward burst into the gym carrying Bella. "Carlisle? She needs you."_

"_Who is that?" Jane asked as her gaze focused in on the blood pouring from Bella's back._

_******_

I opened my eyes and stared at Carlisle in horror. "The Volturi…they're… here." I gasped.

"Right now?" Esme worried.

"I'm not sure yet." I closed my eyes in concentration. "Yes, They are making their way into the gym now."

Jasper was at my side, the vampire that he was fighting was dismembered, the pieces piled up a few feet away. He put his arm around my waist and gave me a gentle reassuring squeeze. We all turned towards the door as the first black cloak glided in over the threshold. Jasper was tense beside me.

Carlisle stepped forward with grace. "Hello friends." He courteously greeted them.

Demetri grinned. "Darn, you guys have ruined half the fun."

"Kill any vampire…modify the human memories." Jane turned to look at the guard she lead. "Now!" Several big vampires took off with Demetri.

"Do you have any idea what is going on here?" Jane demanded.

"Apparently, a vampire, by the name of Victoria, decided to attack the high school prom. My children, Edward, Jasper and Alice, were here and called the rest of the family. We have been fighting against Victoria and her forces trying to save the school." Carlisle smoothly replied.

Jane glanced back at half of the guard that was still with her.

"Well, our work here is almost finished. Aro asked me to send his regards if we saw you. We will leave you to your own business."

"Thank you, we appreciate the help."

Edward burst into the gym carrying Bella. "Carlisle?" He cried. "She needs you."

"Who is that?" Jane asked as her gaze focused in on the blood pouring from Bella's back.

I was leaning against Jasper, he was supporting most of my weight. I was frantically searching the future for the decision that would save us all. Most importantly Bella. There were so many decisions that had yet to be made! I was frustrated. I decided to take the path that probably would lead us to our best chance at survival.

"That is Bella, Edward's lover." I calmly stepped forward to address Jane. "Edward intends to change her, probably sometime after graduation. We are waiting to keep up pretenses for the humans." I glanced nervously at Edward, where him and Carlisle were bent over Bella's body.

"I assure you, we have in no way infringed upon the laws." Esme meekly added.

"We'll see about that." Jane sneered.

She turned her back to us to confer with the members of the guard. I quickly took in all of my family members. Esme, Rosalie, Emment, Jasper, and I were doing well at keeping the calm façade up for the Volturi. I could tell that Carlisle was worried about Bella. Edward, he was seething. His passion for Bella was evident. As he leaned over her, his body between her and the Volturi guards, protectiveness emanated from him. He was raging on the inside, I could tell.

I focused on the future, foreseeing what Jane and the guard would decide to do with us. I tensed at the vision.

I hoped Carlisle could keep Bella stable on the plane ride.

Author's Note: I am very sorry about my inability to update on a regular basis; forgive me. At this moment the Kleenex box and I are best friends. I have to make sure all of the pieces to the puzzle come out right, so please bear with me. Thank you for all of the kind reviews, they mean the world to me.


	27. Plane Ride

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 26^- Plane Ride

Song: "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: For a change, same song for both POV! (The first verse and refrain is Edward's and the second verse and next refrain are for Bella…enjoy!)

Edward POV:

I stared into chocolate brown eyes that did not register my presence. I willed that there would be some sort of response, and when there was not, I softly whispered her name. I knew it would do no good, if she was not incoherent from blood loss, she would be incoherent from the morphine.

Still, it worried me that she was still visibly in pain. Her eyes would not close peacefully, and every few minutes a small moan would escape her lips. Her hands were cold and clammy within mine. When I had expressed my worries to Carlisle, he told me to relax. Unfortunately we did not have the conveniences of a hospital, and we had to conserve our supply of morphine.

It killed me that I was taking such poor care of her. I would do better. I would do everything I could to get her out of Volterra alive, and after that I was going to hide her away from the world and protect her from all evil. She would never suffer again because of my carelessness.

Our private car rolled up the tarmac, and Carlisle nodded for me to get out of the car. I carefully opened the door, got out, and as gently as I could pulled Bella out after me. Carlisle followed Bella out, holding up her IV bag. I stared disgustedly at the Volturi guard that escorted us. We quickly climbed the steps into the plane.

The car that Rosalie, Emment, Jasper, and Esme had taken had obviously arrived before our's had. I glanced back at Alice's hunched figure. Her thoughts where a jumble of possible futures. Esme was worried about Bella. Jasper was trying to keep everyone calm. I was amazed that Rosalie was at the back of the plane, setting up a bed for us to use for Bella.

Carlisle followed me without question as I made my way to the back of the plane, Bella still in my arms. She twitched and softly moaned, almost as if she did not have the strength to put more force behind it. I increased my pace, and found the small room that Rosalie and Emment had prepared for us.

I nodded my thanks and carefully laid Bella on the bed. A hook in the wall provided a convenient place to hang the IV bag.

"We need to roll her onto her side." Carlisle stated. "I did a quick patch job on her back, but I need to securely sew the wound shut."

I helped Carlisle position Bella properly, and Carlisle's thoughts became worried. I answered his thought. "I am not going any where Carlisle. I can endure the smell of her blood. I refuse to leave her side."

"Alright, Edward. I just want you to know you can leave if you feel uncomfortable. I would let you know immediately if something major happened." He offered.

"I am fine." I replied. I held her hand and settled in for one of the longest plane rides of my existence.

*******

Bella POV:

_I was dreaming, I was certain. The weather was much too perfect for Forks. And Edward was with me! Edward's hand was holding mine, and we were in our meadow. I was lying on my side and he was stroking my back. The sun was shining down and his skin was dazzling. I was lost in his sparkle. All of the worries of the past few months were gone, and we were just us. The way we were meant to be._

_A cloud passed over the sun and his brilliance was diminished. I glanced up in alarm, the tenor of the dream had changed palpably. The wind had picked up, and the trees were whipping leaves into a whirlwind, and I was at the center. I quickly stood, Edward was right at my side, to find the danger. He turned away from me and hissed softly._

_I was terrified. "Edward? What is it?" I softly whispered in hopes that only Edward would hear me. The wind was now ripping at my jacket and I could barely make out his words over the roar it was creating._

"_Victoria." His deadly hiss made it through the noise. I shuddered at the thought. As the red head came into view, pain burst through me. My back was on fire, I was burning. I turned to Edward, to have him help me through my pain, but my hand could not find his. The leaves swirled around me, obstructing my view. I could just make out Victoria stalking towards me. I turned back and forth, desperately trying to get away from Victoria and at the same time, trying to find my protector._

_What happened to Edward? Where did he go?_

_The answer struck me to my core, lashed through me like a bullet, knocked me to my knees from the force of the new pain. The pain of loss. Edward had left me…again. In my time of greatest need, Edward had abandoned me._

_******_

I gasped and sat straight up in bed. Wincing as a lance of fire shot down my back.

"Bella, lay back down." As cool hands helped me back down, I depserately tried to make my muddled brain work.

"Easy." The voice cautioned, as I tried to focus my vision and place the voice.

"Do you need some water?" The voice asked gently.

My body seemed to have started working right, well as right as it could. I could see my angel, in all his glory. Bronze hair, deep golden eyes that were lined with worry, that mouth that could make me shiver and burst on fire all at once, and that face, that had to be carved by Michael Angelo. How could he be here, and I really be awake?

I figured I may as well enjoy this turn to my dream.

"Yes, a glass of water would be nice." I cordially replied.

He handed me the glass, slid his hands under my shoulders to prop me up, and helped me take a long drink. He gently laid me back down, and promptly removed the glass from my hand.

"Bella, are you in very much pain?" He asked me.

I took a minute to answer, mentally taking stock of my body, and wondering what could have happened to make him so concerned.

"My back is pretty sore," I hesitantly replied. " And I have that general feeling like I was run over the bus. Why?"

"You don't remember?" He asked, worrying coloring his tone. "I better get Carlisle, you probably hurt your head too."

"Not yet." I begged. "Let's just lay here together. It's so nice." I was severely disappointed, when before he could reply, Alice burst through the door.

"Edward, she thinks she's dreaming…I keep seeing your conversation with her, instead of the Volturi. Hopefully now this warning will make it go away." She informed him and quickly was out the door again.

"I'm not dreaming?"

"No Bella. What is the last thing you remember?" Edward looked concerned.

I was so confused. My head was spinning. I remembered my last birthday party, and the horrors that followed. I seemed to remember Edward coming back…did all of that really happen?

I pushed further and remembered prom. The dress that Alice made me wear. Being named prom queen. And red. All I could remember was red.

"Edward…I…" I glanced helplessly at my ruined dress. It was covered in mud, torn and bloody. I realized Edward must be suffering from the smell. "I need to change." I glanced around at the room realizing I had no idea where I was.

Edward sadly smiled, took my hand, and began to explain everything.

Author's Note: So in italics is Bella's dream, when it changes to regular print, she has woken up. I cant wait to meet you in Volterra in the next chapter!


	28. Counsel

My Twilight Story- New Moon- What if when Bella jumped, Jacob needed some help resuscitating her?

Chapter 27&-

Song: "Fight the Good Fight" by Triumph (More Alice than Edward, but it works)

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: My deepest apologies for such a long wait! My sister and beta got so sick of waiting for this chapter, that she wrote me her version of it! I have to give her credit, because I "borrowed" some of her ideas, with permission of course. In addition, I would like to dedicate this chapter to her, because like Bella, she had no choice when it came to saying goodbye. I miss you and I love you!

It has been brought to my attention that when Bella wakes up in the previous chapter, she is not in enough pain, as Edward describes her being in. My "official" response is that Edward gave her more morphine while Carlisle wasn't looking.

R+R

Edward POV:

Jane deserved a long painful death.

There was no point in arguing with her, her thoughts could tell me that much, but she was treating us like criminals. Bella was freezing as we made our way through the tunnels under the city. Vampires were not bothered by the cold or damp, but I was going to have to add hypothermia to the growing list of torture I had inflicted upon Bella.

Jane could have taken us through the street entrance, but she chose the tunnels only to inflict more torture upon Bella. Not to mention that it was completely demoralizing to my family to have to show up for a counsel with the Volturi in this fashion.

I gritted my teeth and tried to pull Bella along beside me faster. Jane and a few members of her guard had gone ahead of us to give their version of events to Aro before we got there.

"_Edward?"_

I reflexively looked towards Alice who was behind me and to my left. I could make out her form dimly in this blackness, poor Bella, she probably could not see anything.

"_Your not paying attention to me…"_

I grimaced. I would have to make my apologies later.

"_Apology accepted. Do not look at what I can see. I just want to let you know it is going to be ok."_

I smiled in Alice's direction. I needed that comfort right now. With Aro's power, I dared not examine Alice's thoughts further, but knowing that it was going to turn out in our favor made my outlook on existence a touch brighter.

But just because it, being the general situation, was going to be ok, did not mean that Bella would come out of this completely unharmed., and that was my biggest concern.

We rounded the final corner, and slowly walked through the wooden door into a room filled with light. Bella gasped in wonder at the many vampires sparkling around us.

It was all I could do not to snarl out loud. I immediately knew, without examining anyone's thoughts, that this situation was not going to turn out as Alice has supposedly foreseen. The round circle chamber was the room the Volturi used to feed in, and while some of my family may be spared, I knew in my heart Bella would not make it out of here with a beating heart.

*******

Alice POV:

I quickly moved up to Edward's side. He was emanating rage, and while I knew he thought we were brought to this room to die, I knew better and I tired to offer him comfort. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I could not say anything, because everyone would hear, except Bella, and I had told him not to read my thoughts for our safety. Touch was now the only comfort I could offer him.

Aro stood up from his high backed-chair and spread his arms out in a gesture of welcome. "Carlisle, my old friend! It is so wonderful to see you again! You and your family appear to be in excellent health, as me and my brothers are!" He stepped down and came over to embrace Carlisle.

Edward was seething beside me. We both knew that by touching Carlisle, all of Carlisle's thoughts would be exposed to Aro. I only hoped that Aro could not deny the honesty in them.

"Well Carlisle, your family has had some interesting times." Aro exclaimed. "And Bella!" He turned to Bella with a warm smile, and Edward's grip tighten imperceptibly around her. "What a predicament you put my old friend and his family in! We really have never seen a situation like this before…it is quite fascinating."

"Brother, you must remember we do not all have your knowledge." Caius sneered from his throne.

"I am sorry." Aro turned to address the room at large. "As all of you must have realized, Bella is a human and fully aware of our world. She is Edward's la tua cantante. However, with the recent activities that have occurred in Forks, we have to ask ourselves if it is safe for the Cullen's to remain there, much less a human that knows all about our world?"

"We have to maintain our secrecy. This is our first and foremost task as guardians of our world." Caius rose from his chair and gestured passionately. "By revealing our existence to this mortal, this family failed in their responsibility to maintain our secrecy and must be destroyed."

The many vampires in the room started to mutter at this revelation. I shifted my weight forward nervously, I knew I had to speak up, but now was definitely not the time.

"I wonder what Edward's part is in all of this though?" Aro mused. "May I?" He asked as he extended his hand to my brother.

I could tell Edward was loath to part his hold on Bella, but after my imploring glance, he extended his hand towards Aro.

Aro bent over Edward's hand, and Edward stared furiously at Aro's bent head. They remained in this position for several minutes, everyone was starting to become edgy, when Aro finally broke his grip.

"Amazing!" He exclaimed. "Such a gifted son you have Carlisle! Such a talent!" He turned back to Edward. "Know that you will always have a place among the guard should you choose!"

"My place is with Bella." Edward replied, barely controlling the fury in his voice.

"Yes, yes, I can see you will not willingly part from her. To resist such temptation! You know that makes this all the more difficult?" He gazed at Edward with pity, as he slowly made his way back towards his chair.

"I wonder…your talent does not work on her, Edward?" With that question he eagerly started back towards Bella and Edward.

"No, Bella is the only human I have ever found whom I could not read." Edward grudgingly replied.

"I wonder…" Aro was quickly cut off by Edward.

"Ask HER." He growled.

"My apologies, I feel as if I already met her." He turned to face Bella. "My dearest Bella, it has been a pleasure to meet you through Edward's thoughts. I am Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi Guard. May I take your hand?"

Bella hesitantly looked at Edward, who nodded. She slowly offered her hand to Aro, who almost greedily grabbed it. He had his eyes closed in concentration, but I could tell from the smug smile that erupted across Edward's face that Aro was unable to read Bella.

"Interesting." Aro replied, an attempt at nonchalance. "Jane?" Aro asked with a gesture.

"NO!" Edward roared and threw himself in front of Bella. Bella cried out and I rushed to her side to hold her as my dearest brother rolled on the ground in agony. It was so painful I had to look away and bury my face in Bella's hair. I would rather deal with Bella's tormenting scent than watch my brother be tortured.

I was surprised when only seconds after Edward's pain was concluded, that he was at my side to wrap Bella in his arms.

Author's Note:

I literally has to wring my hands with excitement while writing this chapter, it was so much fun! I know its kinda short, and for that I am sorry. In addition my apologies for taking so freaky long to update! Forgive me, midterms were very stressful. R+R, it will make me update faster, I promise! I wanted to finish the Volturi confrontation here, but I figured you guys would rather have an update. And it was an acceptable place to stop.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28*-

Song: "No Good Deed" from "Wicked!" (Insert "Edward" whenever you hear "Fiyero")

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: My deepest apologies for such a long wait! I have outlined all of my excuses at the end. At the start of the second song, Bella is waking up….so one can assume, time has elapsed since we last heard from Bella.

R+R

Bella POV:

A strangled cry left my lips as Edward's arms unwrapped themselves from around my body. I was so terrified of this place and of all of the thirsty vampires that surrounded me. Jasper had been bad enough last September, but these vampires had no care for me as a person, to them I was just the food, a means to satisfy their hunger.

Which is why I was absolutely beyond frightened, when my one protector let me out of his safe grasp.

As quickly as I could comprehend that Edward had let go of me, Alice was wrapping her arms around me. She pulled my head down onto her shoulder, not letting me see Edward's pain. I knew I wouldn't be able to bear it, but at the same time, I had to watch him, I had to help him, I couldn't let him suffer one second longer because of me.

Alice's arms held me tight in her iron-clad grip.

I was over-whelmed when Edward pulled me back into his arms. My tears stained his shirt, as my hands tried to touch every part of him to verify that he was ok. He murmured soothing nonsense into my ear, and stroked my hair to try to comfort me, but I was beyond comfort, I couldn't let anything else hurt him, nothing would willingly part us, not if I had any say.

*******

Edward POV:

Bella was shaking in my grasp. I could not believe that Aro could be so cruelly methodical in his testing of Bella's inability to be read by us. My hatred for him filled every fiber of my being, but a small head shake from Alice stopped any physical reaction on my part. My number one priority was getting Bella out of here safe and alive as possible. The torture Jane could have inflicted on her, I would never forgive myself if Bella had to endure that because of me.

*******

Song: "Never Alone" by Hilary Scott and Jim Brickman (Think of the Cullen's, and primarily Edward, singing this to Bella in the background.)

Bella POV:

I slowly opened my eyes and struggled to shrug off my sleepiness. I was so exhausted, I felt like I hadn't slept at all, although I could tell I had been sleeping for hours by the stiffness in my limbs as I rolled over to look at the clock. Cool hands restrained my movement, and a soft voice whispered, "Easy. You do not want to roll onto the floor." He chuckled slightly at the thought.

I realized that we were moving, and that I was on a twin size bed, wrapped in Edward's arms. I carefully sat up to get a better look at my surroundings. We were in a small room, only a bed and a small closet, there were no adornments on the walls. With rising anxiety, I realized I had no idea where I was, and when I tried to recall my last memories, I had no idea what I had dreamed and what had actually occurred.

I ran a had through my loose hair and turned to glance at Edward's perfect face. Impulsively, I leaned over and kissed him. As our lips met, I grabbed his shoulders to pull myself closer to him. I couldn't help but feel like we were in danger, and that so horrible future lay before us. My fears only escalated, when instead of carefully pulling away from me, he returned my kiss passionately, and did not keep the kiss as careful as most of our kisses tended to be.

It was with anxiety and disappointment, that I reluctantly let Edward pull us apart. He stared into my eyes for a moment, and gently asked, "Are you alright Bella?"

I bowed my head so he couldn't see the tears that filled my eyes. "Edward?" I managed to say. "Where are we? What..what happened?"

"Bella!" The look on his face was one of such regret. "I am going to make this all go away I promise. We already have a plan to fix this. Do not worry." He hastily reassured me. "Are you crying?" He asked incredulously as he lifted my chin to look into my eyes.

"Oh, Bella." He moaned. I wrapped myself tight into his body, I hated the way his voice sounded. I knew he was blaming himself for everything, although I was still oblivious to exactly what that was.

"Edward, please." I begged. "Did all of that really happen?" Snatches of memories were coming back to me. _Prom being sabotaged by Victoria. Flying to Italy. The Volturi. _I shuddered. "Did I really go all the way to Italy?" I asked with wonder. "I have never been further east than Albuquerque."

He gave a short sarcastic laugh. "In the face of all that danger all you can concentrate on is the fact that we did not get to see more of the sights?" He shook his head at me. "Yes, Bella, it really happened. Do you want to know what happened after you passed out?"

"Yes, please." I settled down into the crook of his arm to listen to the story. It was surreal now, I was not scared. As long as I thought of it as the end to a very bad scary movie, I would be able hearing the end.

He was quite for a few minutes. I knew he was rehearsing the story, to take out the parts that could cause me any pain, and to paint everybody with as much dignity as possible. He took a deep breath and then he began.

"After Jane tried to test her power on you, and I intervened…you were extremely upset by it. I am sure the entire situation was completely unbearable for you." He gave me a gentle squeeze in apology and continued. "Your brain did the only thing it knew how, it could not cope so it shut down. You were not in any physical danger, but Carlisle and I still wanted to get you out of there as soon as possible.

"Alice saved the day. She convinced Aro that you were not a threat to our secrecy, because she could show him a vision she had seen of you as a vampire. Caius was not convinced, and Marcus truly did not care, but because of your resistance to Jane, Aro, and my talents; Aro was able to convince Caius to let events unfold so you would become a vampire. He is very eager to see what kind of talents you could have if you were a vampire.

"After that we were allowed to leave, ans because of the Volturi's ability to modify human memories, they are allowing us to return to Forks without concern about our ability to continue to conceal our identity. Everyone at the prom believes there was a gas leak, which would explain why the memories of the night are so fuzzy.

"Right now, we are on a private jet back to Seattle, and then we will drive back into Forks."

We were silent for a while after that. Edward understood that I needed time to digest all of that information. I silently stacked up questions up, and made a mental note to ask Alice what happened, to get the juicier version of events.

I decided to start with the most obvious question first. "How do we explain to Charlie the lapse in time from prom, to me getting home?"

"I was hoping you would have some creative ideas." He laughed into my hair.

"Lovely." I muttered. "I'll have to ask Alice if she has any great ideas."

"It will be ok Bella, I will make sure everything is taken care of."

"Thank you." I turned and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. Try to get some sleep. I will wake you up when we get to Seattle."

As I snuggled down into his arms once more. All of the events of the past twenty-four hours swirled through my head. Something about what Edward had said was still bothering me, but I let it go as sleep pulled me down into its inky depths.

Author's Amazingly Long Note:

School, Work, Life, and Pageants…have been keeping me from my dear story. I have so many wonderful ideas for this story, and I just don't have the time to write them! Believe it or not, I am trying to wrap this up, but there is so much that still needs to be written!

So Easter was great, but family time takes away from story time. And like I said I compete in pageants, and my pageant was last weekend. So all last weekend I was exhausted from dress rehearsal (and starving so I would look good in my swimsuit) so I was not in a writing mood. And because of my talent (Karate) I injured my tailbone, so sitting and writing for long periods of time is quite painful. I cant wait for summer! Once summer comes, I will be able to devote so much time to writing!

So those are my stinky excuses, at least they are kinda valid for the most part. Please read and review! Reviews are what keep me going, I feel so bad when I don't update frequently because of the amazing reviews I get, which motivate me to keep going! I love you, thanks for stopping by!

P.S. Kristina stop reading this and listen to your teacher!


	30. Again

Chapter 29(- Again?

Song: "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: So I love Rascal Flatts' new cd "Unstoppable." You should go get it, it is so worth it! Umm, now for the bad part of the note….kill me later for what I am about to do…Edward told me it was necessary. I am so sorry, forgive me! There are several songs for this chapter. The turn in plot events was all inspired by Rascal Flatts, so if you need someone to blame, blame them. The next few chapters will be all Rascal Flatts songs…

R+R

Bella POV:

I felt the grey morning light of Forks on my face as I slowly woke from my sleep. Cool arms encircled me, I pretended to still asleep to prolong the peaceful moment. I should have known better than to try to fool Edward.

"Good morning." He murmured into my hair.

"I rolled over to face him. "Good morning. When did I get home?" I asked as I yawned and stretched within his arms.

"Four hours ago. Alice explained your "story" to Charlie. I brought you straight up to bed."

"What time is it?" He was blocking my view of the alarm clock.

"Quarter past ten."

"That isn't too bad." I mused to myself. "Charlie went to work as normal?"

"Yes, after Alice and I assured him you were not harmed by the "gas leak." He was more than willing to leave you sleeping here."

"Good. I need a human moment." I muttered as I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly made my hair presentable and brushed my teeth. Then I walked down to the kitchen.

I pulled out my cereal and started pouring a bowl while Edward watched me from his seat at the kitchen table.

"If you do not mind Bella, I have a few things I need to take care of. I did not want you to wake up alone so I stayed with you. If you want me to stay that is fine, but if you have some things to do around here you could get them done while I do my errands quick."

"No problem." I responded as I put the milk back into the refrigerator. "I have some chores to do around the house, I need to email Renee, and I should get some studying in for finals..."

I trailed off as I turned and saw the look on Edward's face. He quickly put a calm expression to mask his anxiety. It was too late though, I had seen the hurt and sorrow that he was feeling. The only problem was, I had no idea what was causing it. Was he upset about everything that had happened in Volterra? Was he concerned about my safety while he was gone?

I bit my lip as I considered how to address his feelings, but he didn't give me a chance. He quickly rose, kissed the top of my head, and started towards the door.

"I will be back in a while Bella, and then we will do something together."

"O.K." I answered absentmindedly. Thoughts of what he was concerned about still were churning in my head.

********

I had just finished switching the laundry around when the phone rang. I quickly ran up the stairs and breathlessly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was doing laundry." I answered Edward, as I finally caught my breath. "What's going on?"

"Could you meet me at my house?"

"Sure. What are we going to do?"

"I though we could go for a walk."

"That sounds nice. Give me twenty minutes to finish up my stuff here?"

"Sure." He replied.

I hung up the phone worried again. He sounded so detached. What was wrong with him? I was so happy to have survived a mob of Italian vampires, how could he be so upset right now?

I had woken up so happy, and now my good mood was quickly evaporating.

*******

Song: "Here Comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts

Edward POV:

I snapped my phone shut dejectedly. I knew what I had to do. I needed to protect her at all costs. There was no way I could put her in the danger that my world possessed for her. If I loved her I would give her a normal life.

I knew Jacob was supernatural enough to take care of her from her inherent danger magnetism. She could be happy with him, if she tried. He would give her anything she wanted. I could trust him to do right by her.

I could not give her up willingly.

_I have to. I have to_. I chanted to myself.

Alice had already left, unwillingly, of course. When she saw my decision, she was a whirl-wind of hurt and anger. I knew it would take a lot for my favorite sister to be happy with me again.

I could hear her truck tires coming up the winding road. She was driving pretty slow, even for Bella. Did she know something was going on? I would kill Alice if she had forewarned Bella.

There was no music on the radio, even though I had just reinstalled a new stereo for Bella. It pained me that she did not enjoy that gift more, although after today…she may never listen to music again.

If I was human, my palms would have been covered in a nervous sweat. It pained me so bad to do this to her…again. I could hear her footsteps on the front porch. As I moved toward the front door, I heard the doorbell.

I stopped. Bella never uses the doorbell. She always knocks as she is walking in, because she knows everyone can hear her half way down the driveway.

She knew.

Either Alice had told her, or my inability to control myself had tipped her off. Knowing that the hardest thing I ever had to do lay before me. I walked up to the door and opened it to the women that I loved.

"Hey." I managed to say steadily as I opened the door.

"Hey." She responded in a melancholy voice.

"I thought we could go for a drive."

"Oh." She answered puzzled. "I thought we were going for a walk?"

"I feel like driving." I responded, probably to curtly.

"O.K." She replied hesitantly. "Whatever you want."

I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. She followed silently at my side.

*******

Song: (remains the same, it is like the insight into what is going on in Edward's head while we hear from Bella's POV.)

Bella POV:

I tripped over my flip-flops as he held the passenger door open for me. He grabbed my arm, to save me from the potential fall. I winced at his iron clad grip.

"I am so sorry Bella." He murmured as I slid into the seat. I saw the burning pain and sorrow on his face again, but he quickly masked it.

In a flash he was around the other side of the car and in his seat. He gently lifted my arm and examined the red marks that were quickly becoming a purple tinge. "Let me get you some ice." He begged.

Before I could respond, he was out of the car and back within a minute with an ice pack. "Here, so it does not bruise too badly." The concern on his face was evident.

"Really, Edward, it will be fine. Hazard of being a danger magnet, remember?" I tried to joke.

"Yes, yes, your right." He replied absentmindedly as he started the car.

We drove out along the high way headed for the mountains. It was a rare day for Forks, the sun was just managing to break through the clouds. I rolled my window down and let the warm spring air in. I slipped back into my seat and slid my flip-flops off. With a coy look at Edward, I brought my feet up to rest against the windshield. This was the most comfortable way to ride in the car, and he couldn't even argue I would lose my legs to the airbag, because he would save me if we were in a crash.

"I wish you would not sit like that." He commented.

"I know, but you're the only one who I can safely ride like this with." I replied. "Well, I suppose, I could with any member of your family." I amended.

"Sure, Bella." He replied, distracted.

"What is it?" I asked. Then I started coughing. He pulled over concerned. I managed to explain between coughs. "I have… *cough*… a tickle… *cough, cough*…in my…*cough*…throat…"

"Here." He handed my a mountain dew from a basket in the back seat. I eagerly started drinking it as he explained, "I packed a picnic for you. I am glad I thought to add a few drinks for you."

"Thanks." I managed as I put the mountain dew can in the cup holder, that I never remember being used in my presence.

"I am going to take you back home, before you need a doctor to solve your next issue." He said as he tensely pulled a u-turn and headed back.

"Why?" I asked defensively. "This is normal for me remember?"

"I just do not want to be responsible for causing you anymore hurt."

All of my anger and anxiety boiled up and out of me. "What do you mean, Edward?" I shouted at him. "What is going on? Ever since we got back from Volterra, you have been so distant…so closed. What is the problem?" I demanded.

He turned and looked at me with those burning eyes again. "Bella I do not want to hurt you.." He tried to start but I quickly cut him off.

"Trust me, if you hurt me, I will be more than ready to let you know."

"Bella, please. Just listen." He took a deep breath, turned down the road to his house, and continued. "If you would have been punished for knowing too much about us in Volterra, I would never have forgiven myself. I need you like I need blood, but more than that, I need you to be safe and happy."

He paused and struggled to find the words to continue. "Bella, just listen." He pulled up next to my truck and got out of the car. He got out of the car helped me out and then opened the passenger side door of my truck and held it open for me.

"Now where are we going?" I asked exasperated.

"I am taking you back home he replied."

We got in and he started the truck with a roar. I was seething. His words were so Edward, yet they were so irrational. Three days would change all of his worries. We were half way to my house before I broke the silence.

"So what? What are you going to do to protect me from…what? You?" I asked sarcastically.

He pulled into my driveway and helped me out of the truck and slammed the door. He turned to me with those burning eyes and said, "Bella…I am leaving…this time for good. It was wrong of me to come back to begin with, and I know this is going to hurt you very badly, and I am so sorry for that. Jacob is good for you, I am sure he will take proper care of you. I, me, my world is too dangerous for you, and I truly love you, so I have to be strong and get rid of that danger for you." He rushed through his words, afraid I would cut him off before he could finish.

I couldn't comprehend what he was saying…

"So, your, you are leaving?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, Bella." He started pulling me inside, and realization started to hit.

"NO, NO, you cant, Edward. How can I…what am I..I just got you back!" I fumbled for the right words the words that would make him stay. "Please, Edward…don't leave me not again."

He stopped short at those words. "I have to Bella." His face of stone came back, and he managed to get me up to my room.

"This is goodbye Bella." He said as the tears rolled down my face and I sat crushed on the bed.

"Please, Edward, don't go." I begged one last time. "I love you." I whispered.

He did not turn to look at me, but before he jumped out my window, I heard him whisper, "I love you, too, Bella."

And then he was gone……………….and my world went black.

Author's Note: I am so evil, I am about to come after myself with a pitchfork. How is that for plot twist? Dry your eyes, this is an Edward/Bella story remember? And that was super long, and super updated fast (within a week!) So you have to love me just a bit….I will do my absolute best to update soon!


	31. The Passage of Time

Chapter 30) - The Passage of Time

Song: "Forever" by Rascal Flatts

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: Remember, this is a Bella/Edward flick. And in the letter, I felt weird writing down a phone number, so I'm going to say that Jacob knows his number already.

R+R

Bella POV:

I pulled myself up off the bed. I had no idea how long I laid there in shock, unable to cry, unable to breathe. He left me, he had left me…again. How could he do this to me? And he said he loved me! If he loved me how could he leave? If he truly wanted me, then why wouldn't he make me apart of his world and stay with me forever?

How could he? Why?

Misery tied to pull me back down into her dark depths, but I pushed myself off the bed and stood in the doorway. I had to leave. I had to get out of here, before Charlie came back home.

But where could I go?

*****

It was over an hour before I had pulled into Jacob's driveway. A single white rose had been left on the driver's seat of my truck, and I had dissolved into tears at the sight. I finally had convinced myself to toss the flower onto the floor on the passenger side and drove down to La Push, for the "I told you so" lecture from Jacob.

I killed the engine, and Jacob was already standing at the door. I smiled weakly as I got out of the truck, well, at least I tried to. He was at my side in an instant.

"Bella? What happened? What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

The tears started to pour again, hot and fresh. "Bella!" He exclaimed.

"He left me…" I managed to choke out.

"Who?" Jacob asked, he was shaking with anger.

I sobbed into Jacob's shoulder, but try as I might, I couldn't bring myself to say his name.

"Is it Edward, Bella? I'll rip him to pieces!" Jacob growled.

"No, please!" I begged. "Please, Jacob, I know this is rotten." I grabbed in a deep breath. "Jacob, please, can you just take care of me?" I begged.

His face softened and he pulled me tighter into his embrace. "Bella, you know I would do anything for you."

*******

**1 month later**

"Jacob!" I playfully swatted him on the head. "This is a serious decision!"

"No it's not." He replied. "Why do you need college? You can keep working at the Newman's store and take care of Charlie, until I get a real job and then we can settle down."

I laughed at his answer, but stopped abruptly as I realized he was being serious. He turned away from me, hurt by my reaction.

"Aww, Jake, don't be that way." I begged. "Please, Jacob, I need you to understand my point of view." I took a deep breath as I searched for the right words. "I need to get out of here, leave the past behind for a while. After I have seen a bit more of the world, and managed a college degree, I will come back and we will see if we can work on your idea."

"If you are trying to leave the past behind, why are your two college options Dartmouth and Alaska?" He countered, a smug look on his face.

"Because those are the only two places outside of Washington, I have been accepted to." I snapped.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so which one do you think I will flunk out of first?" I asked.

"Dartmouth all the way." He replied with a laugh. "But seriously, if you want my opinion, go to Dartmouth." He sighed. "Seriously, I think it will be better for you…more sun." He added quietly.

I nodded, too chocked up to manage anything else.

******

Song: "I'm Moving On" by Rascal Flatts

Edward POV:

**1 month earlier (Edward just jumped out the window after leaving Bella)**

I had to get out of here.

But I could not leave.

Alice was going to kill me.

Bella would never forgive me.

My life no longer had purpose.

I had wanted to give her such happiness. I wanted to go on a picnic with her in our meadow. I wanted to make one last happy memory with her; but after I had hurt her, again, I could not go through with it. It would have only hurt Bella more to have that beautiful memory followed by the terrible one I had just created.

I had to let her know that I still cared.

I ran into town.

My thoughts swirled as I contemplated how to give her one last sign of my affection. A street vendor was selling flowers, I quickly paid for one. It was white, for purity. My love for Bella was pure, nothing evil or selfish affecting my ability to give her happiness.

I carefully laid the rose on her front seat of her truck, and then ran away from all of my hurt and sorrow.

I had no idea were I was going.

I had no idea when I was going to stop.

*******

**1 Month Later**

I finally stopped running, I had made so many circuits of North and South America, I had lost count. I missed my family. I needed Alice's humor, Carlisle's strength, Esme's love, Emment's playfulness, Jasper's calm, heck I even needed Rosalie's self-absorption.

I must be healing a little bit, I was ready to see them again, to face their anger for losing their home because of me.

I was willing to try to face their hurt and anger over the loss of one of their family members.

Alice was going to kill me.

Maybe if I brought her home a present, she would be more forgiving…

*******

I drove the yellow Porsche 911 Turbo into the driveway of my new home. It was a nice mansion in New Hampshire, we were all planning to go to Dartmouth in the fall. I thought of the house I had bought…and shuddered. I could not go there not yet, I still needed more time before I could take care of that.

Alice was waiting on the front step.

"If your trying to butter me up Edward…I think you succeeded." She giggled and climbed into the driver seat as I was getting out. "I am still very mad at you Edward Cullen." Her words and thoughts warned me as she held her hand out for the keys.

"Your welcome." I muttered as I headed inside.

*******

Song: "The Maker Said Take Her" by Alabama (aka Edward said take her)

Jacob POV:

**1 month earlier (two days after Edward left Bella)**

I walked in through the door, and Billy looked up at me. "You have an interesting letter on the table."

The fact that I had received mail was out of the ordinary, much less the fact that Billy thought it had appeared "interesting." Curious, I picked up the envelope off the table. It was thick parchment paper, and my name was written across the front of it in a spidery hand. There was no return address.

"Who is it from?" Billy asked from in front of the TV.

"No one important." I replied. I knew the last name of the sender by the aroma coming off the paper, the question was did I even care what the bloodsuckers had to say?

Damn, I was too curious to just toss it.

So I went to my room, for some relative privacy.

As I opened the letter, the stench only got worse, but I was too intrigued to stop at this point. The letter was hand-written in the same hand that had addressed it, and was on the same heavy parchment paper.

_Dear Jacob-_

_I am sure you are already aware that my family and I have left. In case Bella did not give you the specifics, I left her, for her own safety. Being around me puts her in too much danger, which is something I am sure you will agree with._

_I am asking you, even though I know that you owe me nothing, to watch over her, to protect her. As I am sure you know, Bella tends to attract more danger than the average person, and I am sure your "supernatural tendencies" will be more than adequate to protect her. _

_While Bella is of course free to choose to spend her life with whomever makes her happy; I hope she chooses you. You are good for her in everyway that I cannot be. You make her happy. Never stop doing that for her, she needs you, more than you can imagine._

_If ever danger comes, that you and your pack are unable to handle, please feel free to call my family and me for assistance. We owe your pack a great debt, and will do everything within our power to repay that._

_Love her with everything you have, and never forget what a precious gift she is to you. _

_My deepest regards,_

_Edward Cullen _

I threw the letter on the floor. _**Who the hell did the bloodsucker think he was?**_

Author's note: I seriously think I wanted to update as badly as you guys wanted me too! So was that confusing? Each POV starts around break-up time, and the second is about a month later (just before graduation).

*sigh* I have too many ideas swirling in my brain and not enough hours before I have to get up in the morning!


	32. White Rose

**Chapter 31! - White Rose**

**Song: "Close" by Rascal Flatts**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.**

**Author's Note: I have never been to Dartmouth, and right now I don't have an internet connection, so I cant search for the proper name of one of its dorms, so I made one up. And read "The Scholarship," it will give you insight into this chapter. On .com under New Moon tab, Extras. Also, Alice's vision is in italics, when it returns to normal type, Edward is back in real time.**

**R+R**

**Bella POV:**

**I got out of my truck and contemplated the building in front of me. Meyer Hall. My home for the next four years. It seemed unreal. **

**I grabbed two suitcases out of the back and started up the front steps. It was a sunny day, and from what I had read, somewhat rare for New England. I threw away the thought, I wasn't going to go there…**

**I walked into a private room on the third floor. I dropped my suitcase, and immediately opened the window. I sat on the bed and contemplated my reasons for opening the window.**

**I wasn't hot. I wasn't cold. I didn't need some fresh air. It wasn't stuffy in here.**

**Alright, Bella, be honest.**

**I tried to be rational…I opened the window, because it was a habit to leave my bedroom window open. In case a certain someone wanted to pop in. **

**I slammed the window down and turned quickly away.**

**I went back downstairs and finished unpacking my truck. I eagerly grabbed my pillow, and the last duffel bad off of the floor on the passenger side…and froze. A dried out white rose was the focus of my attention. A single tear ran down my cheek, as I contemplated everything I had lost and how different this experience could have been. I pushed those thoughts away, I was determined to make this a good day.**

**As I trudged up the stairs with the last of my possessions, I tried to think of happier things. I settled for thanking my lucky stars once again for the person who thought of financial aid. I applied shortly after I realized I was still going to college. I didn't expect to get anything, because I had missed the deadline. **

**When the letter came that said I had received a special scholarship for police officer's dependants, I was floored. Charlie was ecstatic. He felt like his job was worth so much more now. There was more than enough money for tuition, books, expenses…and my favorite, the private dorm room. **

**Only when I was with Jacob did it feel…wrong. I felt like I was taking advantage of it just a little, but then I would think of the ugly hand life dealt me and it wouldn't matter anymore. I walked in my room, and put down the last of my belongings.**

**I contemplated my window for a moment, walked over and opened it. **

**As I turned away from the window, I surveyed the room and took in everything that needed to be unpacked.**

***********

**I had just removed the last sweater from my suitcase and put it in the closet, so I closed up my suitcase and shoved it under the bed. As I got up, I noticed there was still something on the bed.**

**I shakily picked up the envelope that was addressed to me, with a white rose next to it. I sat on the bed as the tears poured hot and fast.**

**I couldn't bring myself to open the envelope.**

***********

**2 weeks earlier**

Song: "Holdin' On" by Rascal Flatts

Edward POV:

It was twilight, and I was driving back from Canada, I had taken Alice on an extended hunting adventure. We were mending our hurts together, although she was never going to completely forgive me, she was working on it.

We had stopped to get fuel, and as I was pumping the gas, Alice got out of the car with a Mountain Dew can in her hand. "Edward! How long has this been in your car?" She scolded as she moved toward the trash canister.

"NO!" I shouted and saved my precious can from her uncaring hands. I put the can back in the cup holder on the passenger side, hung up the nozzle, and got back in the car.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked when we reached the highway.

"That was…it is…." I let out a huge sigh. "Bella." I stated softly.

"I see." Alice commented. "Is that why you wont clean your windshield too?" She was gazing at the set of footprints made visible by the setting sun.

"Yes, it is all I have left." I replied somewhat steadily.

"Edward, you know your being silly." Her thoughts had more pull than her words. She tried to conceal it, but I had already caught a glimpse.

_Bella and I were walking hand in hand through the campus gardens. She was holding onto a white rose with her free hand. She looked up at me and smiled shyly. "I love you." _

_She blushed as she admitted her true feelings, and I swung her up into a kiss, that looking at from the outside, was a little to dangerous for Bella._

"Alice…" I breathed. "I get to be with her again?"

She had put up walls in her mind. "Get out of my head Edward. It's all on her. She will take you back if you asked her, but frankly, she would be a fool to do that. You are no good for her, breaking her heart constantly." I could see the underlying sarcasm in her thoughts, and her words did not phase me for a minute.

"I may get to be with Bella again…and at Dartmouth." I said in wonder.

I could not believe that it would be true, but I could not deny that I wanted it with every fiber of my being.

_*******_

Song: "Love Who You Love"

Alice POV:

I smiled with satisfaction. I was watching Bella through the window of my dorm that was continently one window south of hers in the building across the street from Meyer Hall. She had just picked up the white rose and envelope that I had left on her bed while she was bringing her stuff up from the truck.

I concentrated for a second and then beamed with pleasure.

Bella and I would be hanging out tonight….what should I wear?

******

"You really should not leave your windows wide open Bella, you never know who is going to pop in…" I giggled as I swung into my best friends room via the window.

"Alice!" Bella breathed as she jumped off the bed in alarm.

"So…what have you been up to?" I asked causally as I walked over to survey her closet. "I see your fashion sense has not improved." I commented.

"Alice? What are you doing here? He wouldn't…he doesn't…what?" Bella sat back down onto the bed, her face full of confusion and wonder.

"Long story short: he does not know I am here, nor will he ever. I refuse to lose my best friend, the one person who I am currently not related to me that is like a sister to me, just because he wants to be pig-headed. We are going to continue our relationship, whether he likes it or not. That is why I have temporarily taken up residence next door." I gestured towards my dorm building.

"But…you…he…why haven't you come to me sooner!" She shouted as she threw herself into my arms.

I sat down on the bed with her in my arms and rocked her as she cried out her pain. When the sobs eased I asked, "Why did you not read my letter?"

"I…I was going to." Bella answered. "I thought it was from E…" She chocked over my brother's name. "Him." She concluded. "And I just couldn't bring myself to deal with that, not tonight. I didn't want a bad memory to ruin my first day at college."

"I understand, Bella, it is alright." I replied. "I can foresee that we are going to have a great semester together." I said to lighten the mood.

"Oh Alice! I am so glad you're here!" She cried again as the tears started to pour again.

I settled in to spend the night with my best friend, to help heal her many wounds.

Author's Note: Yeah! I am so excited with how easy this story is appearing from beneath my fingers lately! Well, we have Alice back, how long til you think Edward reappears? It is going to be great!


	33. Going Home

Chapter 32 - Going Home

Song: "My Sister, My Friend" by Reba

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: lol, I was craving Olive Garden when I wrote this! And if I fail all my finals it is your fault for making me feel guilty about not updating faster!

R+R

************************************************************************

Bella POV:

I was having the worst dream ever. I had almost everything I wanted and now I was going to wake up and be all alone.

I had dreamed that Alice had come through my window, determined to be my best friend whether her…brother liked it or not.

In my dream, I cried, and then I went to sleep and Alice held me all night long. Now I was "waking up" in my dream with Alice's arms around me.

I was dreaming.

Well, may as well enjoy it.

"Good morning, Alice!" I greeted her as I stretched and sat up in bed.

"Good morning, Bella." She replied. She jumped out of the bed and went over to my closet. "We are going to be out most of the day, so you'll need to look decent." She muttered to herself in disappointment in my closet.

"What exactly do you have planned?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, you need to buy your books, and some new clothes for that matter. I am going to give you the grand tour of the campus, and Emment is dying to see you blush." She replied briskly as she threw the clothes she wanted me to wear on the bed.

Tears filled my eyes and I asked, "I get to see Emment too? Is Rosalie here? Where are they staying?" As the questions formed and spilled out of my mouth, so did the tears. Maybe I would get to have the family I dreamed of…but not the one that would complete me. I wasn't dreaming, but how could this be real?

"The entire family is here." Alice informed me. "Carlisle is working at the local hospital, and he teaches classes at night. Esme is restoring a beautiful old Victorian house from the 1700s, and the rest of us are going to attend college and get a degree. I have decided on Pre-med this time around. If you are going to be hanging around me as a human, I may as well learn how to respond when you are hurt. And it will probably help me learn more control…" She drifted off towards my tiny bathroom, probably to investigate my hair and make-up products, or in better terms: lack there of.

I quickly got dressed, and after consenting to let Alice do my hair, but no make-up, we were ready to head out. Alice thoughtfully remembered I needed to eat, and we stopped for a doughnut. We then proceeded to the bookstore, where we both bought our books, and I learned that there would be an open mike night in the student union tomorrow night. Alice suggested we should go, just to listen.

We dropped the books back off at my dorm room and then Alice insisted we go to the mall. I tried to get out of it by saying I really didn't have the gas for it, but I should have known that something so trivial wouldn't stop Alice. We ended up taking her car.

I was floored when she walked up to the canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

"When did you get this?" I asked in amazement.

"It was a gift…" She faltered for a second and then continued. "My family thought I ought to have my own car, especially now that I plan to be off on my own more."

"How thoughtful." I murmured as I slid into the car.

*******

Alice had really outdone herself this time.

We had been in twelve stores over the past four hours and spent, I didn't even know how many hundreds of dollars. Alice insisted on buying me half the merchandise in the mall as an early birthday present.

I stared at all of our purchases and wondered how they were going to fit in the trunk, I didn't even care at this point how I was going to fit them into my tiny dorm.

"Alice, this isn't going to work. We should take some back." I attempted to persuade her.

"Nonsense. I called Emment while you were in the dressing room of the last store. He will be here in less than a minute to pick up the rest of the bags." Alice quickly replied.

I was torn between elation at the thought of seeing Emment again, and dread that I really would have to take all these clothes home with me.

"Look, there he is now." Alice gestured towards the large jeep coming down our aisle in the parking structure.

The jeep had barely stopped when Emment cried out, "Hey Bells!" And all but crushed me as he pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Wow, Alice you really out did yourself." I knew the voice before I saw the beautiful blonde that it belonged. Although I never really liked Rosalie, any one who brought me closer to the family I longed for could make me happy.

I was shocked when she wrapped her cool arms around me and whispered into my ear, "He has really made a mess of things this time hasn't he?"

"I don't know what you mean.." I hesitantly replied, fearful for where this conversation was headed.

"Oh, he is just miserable, and there is no reason for breaking up the family like this." Rosalie replied, the irritation was evident in her voice.

"Come on Emment, get this loaded up." Alice commanded. "We have to drop it off at Bella's dorm, and then make it to the house in time for dinner!" "Did you hear about the open mike night tomorrow, in the student union?" Emment asked as he started loading the bags into his jeep.

"Yeah, Bella and I were planning on going." Alice promptly replied.

"I don't think that is a good idea…" Rosalie commented.

"Why?" I asked.

"You probably would not like it." Rosalie snapped, but the look she gave Alice said more.

"We are all set!" Emment bounded up into the jeep and started the engine with a roar.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice trilled as she hopped into her Porsche.

********

I had to admit, for a family that didn't eat regular food, the Cullens sure could cook.

I was served up chicken tortellini pasta, salad and breadsticks. They had worked all afternoon to make everything from scratch. As I enjoyed the most delicious dinner I had ever tasted, I silently blessed the person who thought of the Food Network, that my vampire family learned so much from.

I stopped chewing as I realized where my thoughts had led me.

"_Vampire family."_

They were not my family, the one I wanted here more than any of them was not present, and although everyone pretended like nothing was wrong, the feeling that something was missing was evident.

A tear escaped my traitorous eyes, and Esme was at my side in a second. "Bella is something wrong? Did we cook something bad?"

"No." I sobbed. "I just….I need." I swallowed as Alice appeared.

"Bella!" She cried in an exasperated tone. "Why are you leaving?"

"I just need to get out of here!" I grabbed my jacket and started to flee towards the garage.

Alice followed me silently. The ride back to my dorm was as quite as a tomb.

I so badly wanted the Cullens to be a part of my life, but at this point, I didn't think the pain was worth it.

******

Song: "Never Think" by Robert Pattinson

Edward POV:

Alice's vision still was bothering me.

_Alice's visions are subjective, she can only see the future based on the decisions of the people at the present time, _I chanted to myself for the one hundredth billion time.

I could not get it out of my head, though!

Had I made the subconscious decision to see Bella? I certainly knew how to find her…or had she made the decision to change a class, or attend an event that I would be at, which would lead to us in the campus gardens?

I pushed the thoughts away, as a glanced up warily at my destination. It was my home, the place I hoped to call our home. A place that no longer held any happiness for me. A place I knew I had to get rid of.

I pulled the Volvo into the driveway and cut the engine. It was a few minutes before I could tear myself from the safety of the interior and start the long slow walk up to the door.

I warily pulled the keys out of my pocket, and as I unlocked the front door, I heaved a sigh. I let myself in, and flopped down on the black leather sofa in the living room. I knew I had to move the furniture our before I sold it, not many young men sell their home and all of their possessions.

Or I could rent it out. I was sure I could find someone, probably a few students, who would love to call this place home.

But no one was allowed to call this place home, I had intended this place for me and Bella, and now I could not even fathom someone else stealing the only piece I had left of our future.

Alice's vision swam up to the front of my mind once more.

Fine! I would keep the house a while longer, just in case Alice's vision did come to pass.

Which of course, lead me to thinking about Bella.

Her hair, her skin, her smooth cheeks warm with blood, kissing her, holding her, hearing her laugh. The memories swirled up and engulfed me in their intensity.

I could not think about her. My world, my life, my family! It was all a constant danger I could not but her in, the most tempting of words choose then to ring through my mind, "If she will be immortal, I see no reason to destroy her now. In fact, I quite look forward to seeing what kind of talents she brings to this life."

Aro's words were hard to push away in this mood. They would come looking for her eventually. Of course, Alice would warn me and I would see that she was properly protected…but if! If I did change her than we could just be.

But could I take her only chance at salvation away from her?

Besides she must hate me by now. All that time, with all that pain. Surely she would never take me back.

If I saw her tonight would she call my name in that sweet voice? It would make it so worth it.

NO! I must save her soul. I had to get out of here. I have to go somewhere. I have to stop thinking about her like this, or I might lose control.

I had to see her.

STOP! I commanded myself. I hopped in the Volvo and hit the accelerator.

I was not going to look back.

************************************************************************Author's Note: OMG, wow! That turned out so wonderful, I made a million mistakes typing, because I could not get the words out fast enough! I love it! Well, I certainly hope you do too! Don't forget to leave a review, they are exactly my brand of heroin. Here is a tidbit to ponder…why doesn't Rosalie want Bella to go to the open mike night?

P.S. I chose "Never Think," because it is all about Edward not being able to decide what he wants. He wants her, but he wants to save her soul…blah blah blah…my sister didn't get it so I thought I'd give you a heads up.


	34. The Garden

_Chapter 33 - The Garden_

_Song: "Once" by Rascal Flatts_

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me._

_Author's Note: Passed the second final, you guys still have to feel guilty if I fail the other two, because I was writing, not studying! And don't kill me for the Cullens extracurricular activities….it is completely possible!_

_R+R_

_************************************************************************_

_Later that night:_

_Edward POV:_

_I pulled over. I was somewhere in Arizona, and I realized that I did not need to run from my problems. I had chosen this path, and I would follow it. I had to move forward, I would never move on, but at this point, my family needed me._

_Whenever I had spent some time with Alice, her thoughts always were full of my family's sorrow at my absence. I could mend that at least. Even if I just sulked in my room all the time, I knew it would at least make Esme feel better. I could go to New Hampshire and be with my family….being with my family was all I had left, until Bella breathed her last breath on this Earth…._

_I made a u-turn on the wide highway, and started to head back east. I pushed the accelerator to the floor and sped back towards the family that I had left behind._

_*******_

_The following morning:_

_I had made it back to New Hampshire. I had never dropped out of Dartmouth, so I figured instead of going back to my house, or over to the family's mansion, I would just head to my first class. I was going to try to be as normal as possible, it would make this easier on everyone. I had yet to declare a major, but my first class was a course in advanced biology, just because Bella and I had laughed and joked about how we fell in love in biology. _

_This class would probably torture me this semester. Every time I had to be in it, I would be overwhelmed with thoughts of Bella. _

_It suddenly occurred to me that she would be here somewhere. I knew what her schedule was, first class of the morning was world literature with Alice. As I walked to the science and technology building, I briefly considered running over to see Alice, with the intention of course, of possibly catching a glimpse of Bella._

_NO! _I could not put her in that kind of danger, and besides, Alice had probably dropped that class. She had promised me that she would not contact Bella, that she would protect Bella from our world.

She would not break her promise, would she?

******

I made it through biology and had a two hour break before advanced calculus. I decided to go for a walk in the gardens. I had a feeling I would be doing that a lot this semester.

I tried unsuccessfully to get Alice's vision out of my head as I meandered through towards the pond in the center of the gardens.

************************************************************************

Song: "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift (No she is not in high school, or even fifteen, but it works for the theme of this chapter. And the part about someone telling you they love you and your going to believe them? Yeah sounds like Bells to me!)

************************************************************************

Bella POV:

I took a deep breath and I walked through the door. It was the morning of my very first day of college. I nodded to Alice who was sitting at a table in the back of the room. It wasn't difficult to find my class, but everybody had been in a hurry, and in attempting to stay out of everybody's way, I had bumped a wall pretty hard and gotten a few bruises. I sat down with a sigh, realizing that for the next four years, this would be the core of what I did with my life.

I wished that a certain person, the one who I started my senior of high school with, was by my side as well.

Alice smiled at me as the teacher walked in. "Are you excited? As soon as you chose your schedule, I knew we would have fun in world literature!"

"Yeah." I replied absentmindedly.

The teacher passed out the syllabus, and started giving a lecture on which works we would be covering.

'Romeo and Juliet' was first on the list.

As I stared at the syllabus, memories swirled through my head. My birthday. Edward whispering Romeo's lines in my ear. Which of course, opened the door to all of the Edward memories, a door I tried to reclose without success.

*******

Students started to get up and leave, and the scraping of chairs pulled me out of my day dreaming. Well, day dreaming wasn't the best word for it, more like torturing myself with bitter memories of the past, but sometimes just giving in, and letting the memories take over was easier than trying to push them away. I was glad Alice was in this class with me, she would make sure I knew everything of importance that I had missed while caught up in my sorrows.

Alice was quite as we walked out of the classroom. I turned towards her hesitantly and asked, "So….we have some kinda thesis paper for that class?"

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed in an exasperated tone. "If you had been paying attention at all, you would know we have a group project due in three weeks! Your lucky I told the professor we would be partners, or you would be on your own!"

"Sorry Alice." I sighed. "I'm just not in my right mind lately…" I drifted off as we entered the campus gardens. It was a beautiful place. High red brick walls covered in ivy and trellises enclosed the area. There were stone pathways through the garden, bushes and flowers growing up to the edge of the path. There was a pond in the middle, and lily pads covered almost the entire surface. I felt like I had just walked into the secret garden.

"Alice, this place is so beautiful, like something out of a fairy tale." We stopped to sit on a bench and admire the scenery while I pulled out my mid-morning snack. I gasped when I saw the name plate on the bench.

"_Donated by Carlisle Cullen to the Masen Gardens."_

"Alice! Did you know about this?" I pointed accusingly at the name plate.

"Wow, I totally forgot about that." Alice replied absentmindedly. "Edward's first time through Dartmouth he went as Edward Masen. When he supposedly made it as a big time doctor a few years after he graduated, he made the donation to build the gardens. Carlisle, of course, made a donation as well."

I stared at the name plate as I ate my sandwich. These gardens that I had so looked forward to studying in, now were just another reminder of the love that would never be mine.

Alice once again broke my train of thought. "So, are we going to the open mike night tonight?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"You know, I am kind of involved in a band?" Alice asked.

"What!?"

"Yeah, you know, me, Emment, Rosalie, and Jasper… we, extracurricularly, have a band. And at things like open mike night, well, we kind of play." I had never seen Alice so nervous in my life.

I recovered from my shock enough to be intrigued. "That actually sounds cool. Are you guys going to play tonight?"

"Yes. So will you be okay, when I have to go, to just listen by yourself? We could try to find you a nice friend between now and then if that would make it easier for you…" She added.

"No. I can enjoy your band by myself. What kind of music do you guys play?"

"A little bit of everything. Oh Bella!" She giggled. "You are going to love it!"

************************************************************************

Song: "By the Way" by Hinder

************************************************************************

Edward POV:

I was frozen on the other side of the pond listening to my sister's thoughts….she had a lot of explaining to do.

How could she break her promise? How could she risk Bella's life so carelessly? Had she seen my decision to come here? What was she playing at…what else had she seen?

I had no choice… I was going to have to kill her. If she could not do her part to keep Bella safe, then I would have to take her out of the equation.

As I made that decision in my mind, I saw her see me and Jasper fighting to the death. She shook off the vision quickly and then her thoughts were thunderous with rage. "_**Edward Cullen, YOU WILL give me a chance to explain myself before you attempt murder. Go to the house. I will meet you there and explain… after I drop Bella off at class."**_

Forget that. I took a step forward, but her mental voice caught me off guard, there was so much sadness in it. "_Bella cant see you right now! She would probably have a heart attack. She is actually trying very hard to live without you, don't hurt her again." _

I stopped and turned. I was going to wait at the house for Alice, and she better have one hell of an explanation.

*******

At Edward's House:

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU GET TO HAVE EVERYTHING YOUR WAY? HOW COULD YOU PUT BELLA IN SUCH DANGER? HOW COULD YOU BREAK YOUR PROMISE? WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" I easily picked out her answers in her thoughts before she had time to voice them, and I was not satisfied, but I needed time to develop a counter strategy to her so I let her voice her answers.

"I AM NOT 'having everything my way.' I, unlike you, have Bella's best interests at heart. Bella needs her friends, and being one that Bella considers a friend, I intend to help her through this difficult time. She needs someone to lean on, someone who she can speak to candidly about you, and not have to lie. If she cant be completely open, she will never get over you, if that's even possible.

Secondly, I have yet to see any danger that would become of me and Bella's friendship; other than you attempting to rip me apart, and settling for ripping apart my husband when he intervenes. She is perfectly safe, if not more so, with my presence in her life. Our world is not a danger to her, she has been forced to join it, and the blame for that lies on your door step.

Third, a promise that is forced upon someone, is a promise that will one day be broken. You know my thoughts, you know how torn I was to make that promise in the first place. I understand I have betrayed your trust, but I know I will regain it back, once you and Bella are happily together again."

I snarled at her, and she continued heedlessly. "Last, this is what I am playing at. I know my best friend and my brother. I know what lies in the deepest desires of their hearts, and I know you are both being insanely stupid. Bella was made for you, and for our world. Figure out your issues and her change her, because it is inevitable."

She was gone before I even lunged at her, obviously, she had seen how the conversation would end.

I was left in my house, empty of the love I hoped to share it with, and crowded with too many thoughts that I did not want to have.

************************************************************************Author's Note: Yeah! I passed all my finals and am first in my class…so I apologize for all the threats! You guys rock…read and review! And just so you know, I start my summer class in a week…so unfortunately summer does not mean more frequent updates for this story…Sorry!


	35. The Pianist

Chapter 34$ - The Pianist

Song: "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" by The Backstreet Boys

Same song through the differing POVs until otherwise noted.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: My poetry sucks, if you send me something better, that is appropriate, I may take my pitiful attempt at writing out and put yours in! And you have to listen to the second song…"Soulmate" by Natasha Bedingfield. It is so perfectly Bella. You can go to .com, click on free episodes, select dancing with the stars, and Natasha sings this song on the week 7 results show. You have to hear this song, it is amazing!

R+R

************************************************************************

Bella POV:

"I have to go, I just remembered that I told Carlisle I would help him with his research. Get to class, I will pick you up later." And before I could say anything else she was gone. I wondered why she would take off in such a hurry.

I pulled my sweater tighter around my shoulders as a cold wind stirred up the falling leaves in the garden. It was so beautiful here, I could see Edward's love for nature built into this garden.

I got up and started to walk around the pond. I was so lost in my thoughts, memories of Edward swirling through my head, that when I tripped over a stray rock and fell, I realized I had come to the other side of the garden. I looked at my dirt caked hands, and then quickly jerked my head up to see if anyone on the campus proper had seen my lack of coordination. I never noticed if someone was pointing and laughing at me, because I could see a bronze head disappearing around the corner of the history building.

I was on my feet in record time and half way across the lawn when I stopped. It would not have been Edward, it couldn't be. Alice said he was gone, he couldn't live with the family. He couldn't be here. I had been thinking about him, that's why I thought I had seen him. My brain was playing tricks on me.

I hurried to Spanish, but my eyes kept scanning the crowds of people for someone I would recognize in an instant.

************************************************************************

Edward POV:

"Hey, I heard you were back." The voice took me off guard. Rosalie had been standing in my doorway for a few minutes now, trying to decide what to say.

Her steps barely made any noise as she danced across the room, and sat down next to me on the couch. "Edward, it is going to be ok. We are so excited that you have come home." She was trying so hard to make me happy, but I could tell she wanted something from me.

"What is it Rosalie?" I asked, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice.

I easily picked the answer out of her thoughts. Open mike night, of course. She was worried the band would sound slightly off, if everyone had to switch instruments to cover my absence on piano.

"Fine, Rosalie, I will play tonight, but this is the last time." Her next thought was why I did not want to play anymore.

My answer took a minute and Rosalie got her "Why?" out before I could choke out the words. "Bella…Bella is my inspiration. Without her, I just cant play."

I was so caught up in my pain, I did not even hear her next thoughts until she voiced them aloud. "Edward, you will get past this. You just need time to heal, and the right mind set."

"No Rosalie, I CANT!" I shouted. "Imagine losing Emment…would YOU get over it with the right mindset and time?" I asked her, the sarcasm dripping off of each word.

As she pictured losing Emment in her head, I realized how much she truly did want me to be better. And then as she realized that she could not live without Emment, she suddenly understood what I was trying to communicate to her.

"Yes, I told you I would play for tonight." I responded to her mental thought that the band could figure it out, without me. "Come on, I could use some practice." I got up and held the door open for her, and quaked at the idea of facing Carlisle and Esme, after everything I had put them through.

*******

Alice was not at the house, which probably was for the best. I could hear my family's nervous thoughts convened in the living room as Rosalie and I pulled into the driveway. I slammed the door and walked inside.

Words were apparently unnecessary, because Carlisle just opened the door and hugged me. "Welcome home, son." He whispered into my ear, as he let me go.

Esme's arms quickly replaced Carlisle's. "You will stop putting me through this, Edward. I do not know how much more of this stress I can take."

"I am sorry, Mom. I needed time on my own." I replied shamefully.

"I know, sweetheart, I am just so happy your home."

Emment slapped me on the back. "Welcome home bro, you sure took your time."

"Thanks Emment." I replied.

Jasper nodded to me from his spot on the couch. He was unhappy to have me home. My emotional climate was uncomfortable for him to be around, and although he tried to soothe my hurts, he could never take away all of the pain I felt.

"Come on." Rosalie commanded. "Edward said he would play tonight, so let's go get some practice in."

"Why?" Emment whined.

There really was no need for the rest of them, but I knew my mind and my fingers would not be working together tonight.

"Because Edward needs it!" Rosalie snapped. Emment stopped asking questions and followed us upstairs.

I was oddly grateful to Rosalie, she could understand how difficult this was for me, and she was willing to do whatever was necessary to help me live with the family. She really cared about keeping us all together. For once the sister in my corner was not Alice.

******

Bella POV:

I was surprised at how many people had shown up for open mike night. Alice had informed me that it was a big deal, but sometimes what Alice considered a big deal, and what the rest of the world considered a big deal were two different things.

We got a table together and then Alice left me alone to get us some drinks. I nervously picked at my chipped nail polish as my gaze slid through the crowd of people. Alice had dressed me in what she deemed appropriate attire: a white sundress with a sprinkling of strawberries all over it. She had pulled back my hair into a French braid and I had conceded to a tiny bit of makeup. I never was one for getting dressed up, but I was feeling rebellious towards my nature and thought maybe tonight I would talk to some people I didn't know while the Cullens played. It wouldn't hurt to look good if I had the nerve to actually get out of my seat and try to talk to people.

Alice was back with the drinks, as she set my Coke down in front of me, and I asked her, "Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, they are bringing all of our equipment over. They will meet us in a while."

"Mmm" I responded as the first person stepped up to the mike.

********

I was enthralled by all of the poets and musicians. They all had such passion for what they were doing, and time just flew by. I couldn't believe two hours had really passed until Alice said that it was time for her to go and I risked a look at the clock.

As I watched Alice disappear into the crowd I wondered where the rest of the Cullens were. They had never joined us. I couldn't worry about it though, because the next person was reciting a poem about loneliness, and I could relate to it.

_In the night, I reach for you._

_My hand meets nothing, but soft dew._

_I cry out your name, I race through the dark._

_But you are gone, and you've taken my heart._

If I hadn't seen Alice waiting to walk onto the stage, I probably would have left. The words struck a cord deep in the heart of me, it was like she was speaking of my pain. My thoughts of sorrow were interrupted by Alice's voice over the mike. "Hey this is Alice of the Cullen Clan…me and Jasper on the guitar are going to open us up tonight."

************************************************************************Song: "Soulmate" by Natasha Bedingfield

Remains Bella POV

************************************************************************

The opening guitar cords started up slowly and soulfully, and I saw Jasper seated playing an acoustic guitar in the back corner of the stage. Alice had her eyes closed as she vocalized before she started singing the words.

"_Incompatible, it don't matter though_

_Cause someone's bound to hear my cry._

_Speak out if you do,_

_Your not easy to find."_

I scanned the area around the stage and saw Rosalie and Emment waiting off to the left. They had their arms wrapped around each other, and were intent on watching Alice.

"_Is it possible, _

_Mr. Lovable, _

_Is already in my life?_

_Right in front of me, or maybe your in disguise."_

Alice's voice was sending shivers down my spine. I knew I had no Mr. Loveable, he had been in my life and now was gone forever.

"_Who doesn't long for, someone to hold?_

_Who knows how to love you, without being told._

_Somebody tell me why I'm own,_

_If there's a soul mate for everyone?"_

Tears started to run down my face. I had had a soul mate, he left me. How does that work? I was on my own, and I had already found my soul mate. Life wasn't fare.

"_Here we are again,_

_Circles never end,_

_How do I find the perfect fit?_

_There's enough for everyone, but I'm still waiting in line!"_

I turned my tear stained face back towards Rosalie and Emment, and wondered if I could make it over there to tell them I was leaving. I didn't see them where they had been before. I scanned the crowd for them and found them on the other side of the stage. A third person had joined them. I craned my neck to get a better look. I didn't want some random stranger to see me at my worst.

"_Who doesn't long for, someone to hold?_

_Who knows how to love you, without being told._

_Somebody tell me why I'm own,_

_If there's a soul mate for everyone?"_

I figured it was a guy. He had a good build, was pale, but that could just be the lights. The music crescendo-ed, and I started to hyperventilate.

"_Somebody tell me why I'm on my own, _

_If there's a soul mate for everyone?" _

Pale, bronze hair, friendly with the Cullens…it couldn't be. Alice wouldn't do this to me. I glanced quickly to Alice, just as Jasper finished playing the last cords of the song. The entire audience rose to its feet to applaud Alice and Jasper, and I lost track of Rosalie and Emment, and the person they were talking to.

I tried to remain calm as the audience quieted down and the rest of the Cullens filled onto the stage. Emment walked over to the drum-set and started twirling his sticks. Rosalie picked up a bass, and walked up to a microphone. I glanced over at the person sitting down at the piano…and was unable to process what was happening.

Alice's voice somehow broke through my mental stop. "I have some bad news to share. Our pianist will no longer be with us after tonight. So we would like to feature him in a solo, before we begin."

This was not happening this couldn't be. The pianist looked up at Alice as she finished her announcement, and his golden eyes reflected more sorrow than I thought possible for one person to possess.

I barely could comprehend Alice's next words. "This is a song he wrote for his only love."

************************************************************************

Song: "Bella's Lullaby" by Carter Burwell

Remain Bella POV

************************************************************************

As the opening notes of my lullaby washed over me, I was in another world. I was mesmerized by the fingers that passionately played, that I never dreamed to see, and that I longed to feel touch my face. I watched his body rock to the inner pulse of the lullaby which would ebb and flow, that body that I wanted for so badly to hold me tight against it. I stared at the profile of his face, the face I desired to kiss so badly.

I thought I was going to lose my mind. "I love you, Edward." I whispered, as I grabbed my purse off the table. Those eyes immediately flashed up to my own, though his fingers never faltered on the keys. He continued to play perfectly as he stared into my eyes.

I had no idea how long we stood staring at each other, but his fingers eventually found the last chord of the song, and our moment was broken. I quickly turned my back from those eyes and made my way through the crowd. The fresh air outside helped to clear my head, but the bright lights of the student center were a reminder of the possibilities I had left waiting inside….because had I seen my desire and longing reflected in his eyes? Or were the feelings his own?

**********************************************************************

Author's Note: This is going to sound so conceded, but….I love me! This chapter has been dying to get out from under my fingers for weeks! *SCREAMS* I am so happy! What did you think? If you only ever leave me one review, let it be on this chapter!


	36. Bella's Lullaby

Chapter 35% - Bella's Lullaby

Song: "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: This chapter starts when Edward first arrives to open mike night, he has yet to play. And thank you to all of my awesome reviewers…I hope you felt the teaser was rewarding for all of your time and effort! And FYI…there are 4 songs for this chapter, but 1 is a repeat.

R+R

************************************************************************

Edward POV:

This was torture. To be surrounded by so many excited happy thoughts was driving me crazy. I wished that people would just hurry up so I could play and leave. I regretted not taking the out that Rosalie had offered.

Alice was here, and she would sing tonight. She was sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Her thoughts were intent on the performers. I was still angry at her, I had no idea how I was going to keep Bella safe from the hazard of being friends with Alice.

Bella. The thought would drive me mad if I let it run loose. Once again I wished that people would just hurry up so it could be my turn to play and I could get out of here.

*******

Finally! It was our turn. I started to walk up on stage and Emment grabbed my arm. "Hold up, bro. Alice and Jasper are going to play their song first and then we all are going to go on."

"Their song?" I probed.

"Yeah, Alice wrote this song called 'Soulmate.' The only instrument is guitar. It is actually a really rockin' acoustic part." Emment commented.

Emment's thoughts were full of memories of Alice composing it. She had used Bella and my breakup as inspiration. It was a song about finding your soul mate, because there had to be one for everyone.

It was hard for me to listen to that song. It was so difficult to know that my soul mate was within my grasp, and that I had to let her go. I could not hurt her. I had to keep her safe at all costs. She deserved better than the dangers of my world.

I was so grateful when they finished. The house erupted, of course. It was the kind of song that touched everyone in the room.

I made my way onto the stage and sat down at the piano. As I placed my fingers on the keys, Bella's face was in the front of my mind. She gave me the reason to make beauty through music. She inspired me to make music that would inspire others. Not having her in my life left me no will to play…but I had promised my family, I could make it through this night, for them.

I almost attacked my sister in public, when I heard Alice's thoughts before she made her announcement. I seethed inside, hurt that she could be so cruel.

"This is a song he wrote for his only love."

************************************************************************Song: "Bella's Lullaby" by Carter Burwell

Remain Edward's POV

************************************************************************

How could she expect me to play Bella's lullaby? I could barely play the band songs, and half of those we composed before I had ever met Bella.

_Please? I want to hear it just one last time. _Alice begged me with her thoughts.

I placed my fingers on the keys, and began to play. This would be the last time I ever played this, and it was somehow appropriate. I pictured Bella as I had seen her in the garden this morning; safe, happy, and alive…and I found my will to play.

The tune flowed smoothly from my fingers and I played my best composition flawlessly.

I was in a different world. The world where I could love Bella without hurting her. A world where I could give her everything she deserved. I constructed my other world Bella from the ground up, with all my senses, to play for my only love.

I pictured her beautiful porcelain skin, wrapped in a flowing white dress, that billowed in a soft wind that produced the memory of her scent in my mind. My throat burned and my heart ached. I could see her silky chestnut brown hair, I was staring deep into her chocolate brown eyes. My hands were no longer touching the keys, but caressing her smooth skin. And then my world was rapturous when she whispered my name.

"I love you, Edward."

My entire vision was broken when I realized I had actually heard those words with my ears, and they were not some illusion I had created with my mind.

My head jerked up and I met her eyes. I was mesmerized, the melody continued to flow from my fingers as I played to her. She had to have been sitting with Alice earlier…but I could not waste a thought in this moment on anger for Alice.

I just stared into the eyes that I longed to stare into for all eternity. For once, I could not guess what emotion was held within them.

My love was so close yet so far away.

Time stood still as I stared at her, but eventually my fingers found the final chord of her lullaby, and the moment was broken. The audience burst into applause. She quickly turned her back and made her way through the crowd. I watched her leave and wondered if I would ever see her again.

************************************************************************Song: "On My Own" from Les Miserables

Bella POV:

************************************************************************

I was frozen. The lights of the student center beckoned to me. I wanted to storm back in there and demand him to give me an explanation. I wanted to rip Alice to pieces, she had obviously planned this…how could she not have at least given me some warning? Yet, at the same time, I just wanted to run. I wanted to run away from my problems and never return. I never wanted to speak to another member of the Cullen family again.

Thunder crashed above my head and it started to rain. It came down in thick sheets, immediately soaking everything.

I didn't care that I was soaking wet, I didn't care it was late. I wasn't concerned for my safety at all. I ran to the garden, and found the bench that Alice and I had sat on this morning. I collapsed onto it and added my tears to the rain drops pouring down around me.

I loved him, he was my everything. If he asked me to be his again, I would have to say yes. I was his and only his for all of eternity. He was my soul mate, the man I was destined to spend the rest of my existence with. How could I deny him?

But he had hurt me, there was no doubt in that. How could I ever trust him again? Part of me would always wonder if he would be leaving in the next second. How could I have a relationship with someone, when I could not depend on their commitment?

But then I was broken without him, and he was the only person who possessed the ability to completely heal me. I needed to be healed. I couldn't go on like this anymore.

Panic shot through me as I realized at this very second he could be stealing the Cullens away from me again. They were my only chance at immortality, because maybe if Edward saw me as a vampire, and knew there was no going back, he would want me; and I had no intention of dying and leaving a world that Edward was still a part of. My earlier anger for the Cullens was forgotten, they were my one link to Edward's world. I looked up. I had to go back to the student center and find him. I had to at least tell him I loved him, who knew how long it would be before I saw him again?

************************************************************************

Song: "Let It Go" by Blue October

Edward POV:

************************************************************************

_I watched her leave and wondered if I would ever see her again._

The last time I had left her, hearing the torture in her voice when she realized I was leaving was agony. Hearing her plead with me to stay had killed my resolve to leave. It was the hardest thing I had ever done, to turn my back and walk away from her.

It was a unique experience to watch her walk away from me.

The hurt, the loss, the agony…all of those emotions were too much to bare in that second; and as she made her way to the door, I overturned my piano bench in an attempt to get out the side door as quickly as possible.

This was too much to bare.

I walked at a quick human pace the second I got outside. It had started to rain, but I did not care. My mind was full of memories of her, of us. Once again, I ran through the list of reasons why I could not be with her. And each time I repeated them to myself, the reasons sounded with less weight.

I found myself in the garden. I truly loved this place…it cold have been our meadow in New Hampshire. But that would be a different world, a world where I was not a danger to Bella. A world where I could keep her safe.

The wind blew strongly from the south bringing the scent of fresh rain…I could not believe my senses…Bella…my sweet Bella. She was here…in the garden. How could this be? I slowly crept towards the bench she was sitting on. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was crying. Sobs racked her body, and in that moment, all the resolve in my body faded, and the only thing that mattered was taking the hurt away from Bella.

I wrapped my arms around her, and gently lifted her into my lap as I sat down on the bench. "Please do not cry. I am here, nothing can hurt you." I whispered into her ear as I inhaled her sweet scent.

Her startled eyes met mine and with all my will, I resisted the urge to bring my lips down to hers.

"Edward?" She gasped.

************************************************************************Author's Note: Only evil people like me could leave you on a cliffy like that! I am so thrilled, this story is getting so exciting! I hope your enjoying it! And don't forget to leave me a piece of your mind…

Quick FYI, I had difficulty naming this chapter. So I finally went back to the last chapter and said: "The pianist…Why did I pick that?" That's how I came up with Bella's Lullaby…because for Edward, this chapter is all about playing that and what comes out of it!


	37. The Hideout

Chapter 36^ - The Hideout

Song: "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: Two songs for this chapter, and Edward's song is a song the like "narrator person" would sing to(or for) Edward if this was like a musical or something. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it! Sorry it took so long!

R+R

************************************************************************

Bella POV:

Strong, hard, cold arms wrapped around my torso and gently lifted me off the bench. I was cradled against a stone body that moved with grace and gentleness to make me comfortable. I turned to see the face of my comforter, and I gasped.

"Edward?"

How could this be? He didn't want me…so why was he here, in the pouring rain, to…do what? He certainly was not here to comfort me. Why would he care if I got wet in the rain? He left me to save me from his world, by his standards then, wasn't he putting me in danger? "Why…why are you here." I managed to ask between sobs. His presence, the fact that his beautiful arms were wrapped around me, only made my pain for tonight that much worse.

"Bella…" He breathed my name…but the pain in his eyes told me what he was truly feeling. "I had no idea. Alice, she set me up. She was trying to get me in the same room with you, to force me to talk to you."

"Why?" I interjected. Courtesy was not something I was prepared to give to him.

"She is tired of me absence, and she believes that by meddling in my life she can fix everyone's hurts." He laughed darkly. "She does not even realize what she has done."

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly. My sobs were starting to ease, intrigued as I was. His voice had me mesmerized, his eyes held me captive. My mind screamed at me not to trust him, but I could not help the fact that my body naturally responded to being held in his arms.

"I have no idea how to keep you safe from her. I could leave, but Alice would remain your friend, and then the dangers of our world would still be present in your life, which would mean I may as well stay, but that defeats the whole point of me leaving in the first place." I furrowed my brow trying to keep up with his logic. "I know if I talk to Carlisle he would agree to relocate, but he would never force Alice to go with, and she would just stay, so that idea is no good."

He heaved a big sigh. "That leaves me with only choice…" He looked down at me, his face full of grim determination. "I have to take you somewhere safe until I can come up with a better solution."

\ "What do you mean?" I asked, sure that I was not going to like the answer.

"I am taking you away from Alice's meddling, and I am going to work something out that keeps you out of all harms way."

"Edward?" I asked, trying to attempt a polite tone.

"Yes, Bella?" He answered with grace.

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard." I practically shouted. "As you made plans to whisk me off to "safety," did you ever even think to ask me if I needed saving? Well, I will tell you…the answer is no. For the first time since you left, I was finally starting to find some happiness. I am grown woman, I will decide when I am and am not safe. And right now I am safe!" I threw myself out of his arms even though every fiber in my body protested the action. I then proceeded to stomp my way out of the garden.

I got about three steps into my stomp back to the dorm when he blocked my path. "Where are you going?" He asked, his voice still perfectly composed.

"To my room!" I shouted at him.

"Alice is waiting for you there, I cannot allow that."

"Well, then where do you suggest I go?" I asked sarcastically.

"To my house." He replied as he easily swung me up into his arms and started to run with me, against my will.

********

Edward stopped and put me down in front of a beautiful, old, two-story Tudor home. It was like something out of a painting. Ivy hung down over the walls, but I could tell that it wasn't in disuse, but in the style of the home. Flowers grew in the planters underneath the windows, the path to the front door was made of stepping stones and lined with marigolds. The front door had a beautiful wreath of daffodils on it. I could make all of this out from the soft blue lights that lined the path to the front door, and the front porch light that shined merrily next to the front door.

At this point, I was sure I had fallen and hit my head and was in the middle of a strange fairy-tale like dream, where I had just wandered in on the seven dwarves cottage, in human size.

My perfect vision was broken when the wind picked up and yanked the wreath off the door, and it blew towards me. I instinctively ducked, needlessly, because Edward easily caught it with a swift move of his hand.

"Thank you." I managed as I heaved a big breath.

"I should get you inside." He replied.

He led me into the entrance hall. On the right an open staircase lead up to the second story, and on the left the wall was plain white, and pictures of each of his family members adorned the walls, in the order they became a part of his family.

"This is my tribute to my family." He said shyly. "These walls are the foundations of the house, and my family is the foundation of my life. I thought it would be appropriate to adorn the walls with pictures of all of the people I love."

The first thing I noticed was that I appeared to not be present on the walls. Anger flared inside of me, and quickly left as my curiosity got the better of me. I hesitantly walked closer to examine the first two portraits. The man must have been his father, the resemblance was uncanny, and his mother, in the next portrait, was so beautiful. I gazed at her piercing green eyes, and tried to imagine them on Edward. I couldn't; every vision and memory I had of Edward centered around his beautiful golden eyes.

I moved further down the hallway, past the pictures of Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emment, Alice and Jasper, and stopped at the last picture in the hallway. Tears filled my eyes, as I realized that I was here. What had he said? "Adorn the walls with pictures of all of the people I love." So does that means he still loves me? Or had this picture became part of the collection before he decided he didn't want to be with me anymore?

It was the picture we had taken at the senior prom, me in my green dress, and him in his tux. I was smiling hesitantly, and his smile blazed forth in triumphant glory, as if he had everything worth having in the world.

I turned away with tears pouring down my cheeks. That night was the beginning of the end. How could it have started so perfectly, and then ended with this? I couldn't stand this!

I gasped in surprise. While I had been concentrating on one side of the hallway, I hadn't really taken a good look at the other side. The wall underneath the staircase was a painting of Edward and me, in the meadow. It was exactly as I remembered it, from our very first time there.

His arms wrapped around my waist as I stood there frozen with surprise. "It took me ages to paint that. I wanted it took look exactly perfect, just like I remembered it. The hard bit was painting myself. I remembered what I had been wearing, of course, but I had to get a mirror to get my face just right."

I stared at the many different colors of wildflowers and the ferns and the sunlight filtering down through the trees. "What no sparkles?" I asked gesturing at his face.

"I figured if I was ever going to sell, or entertain human friends, that may not be wise." He replied.

I was here on his wall, in his house. One of my most cherished memories was painted onto his wall! _He doesn't love you, he left you. _The reasonable side of my brain chanted to me. _Then why are you here?_ My heart asked.

I was overwhelmed. I turned to Edward. "So I am here. Is this the safe hideout?" I asked sarcastically.

"For now." He answered. "You will probably want to change, and I will show you where you can sleep tonight."

I noticed that I was dripping all over the floor, as he was too. He lead me up the stairs and into a dark hallway. Edward flipped a switch on the wall and a soft light turned on, on the other side of the hallway. Windows, covered in long purple curtains covered the walls. Four doors lined the other wall.

He showed me into the second door, which turned out to be a bathroom. "Towels are in the closet." He instructed as he started to fill the bath with warm water. "I will bring a robe for you."

He darted out the door and was back in a few seconds with a long white, fluffy robe. "I will find some pajamas for you and leave them on the bed. You can sleep in the first bedroom."

Then he was gone. I wondered if he left me for privacy, or that he had used up all of his patience and could not stand being in the same room as me. Now that I had the time to think, I realized I was cold, wet, and tired. I warily climbed into the bath and decided to try to soak away my problems.

************************************************************************Song: "Desperado" by The Eagles

Edward POV:

************************************************************************

I stood in the hallway outside the bathroom for a long time. Long enough to hear the soft plunk as her wet clothes hit the floor, the splash as she entered the water, and the slow calming of her breathing as she finally stopped crying and started to relax in her bath. I had to move, I had to do something, I had to figure out what was going on. I had to find some way to keep Bella safe.

I got up slowly, careful to make no noise and disturb Bella. I went into the room I offered her for the night. It was what Esme and I had referred to as the "blue room," when we had restored this place. The walls were a bright blue. A huge canopy bed dominated the center of the room, it was done up in pale blue almost see-through curtains. The sheets I knew were white satin, and a powder blue comforter rested onto of them.

Drawn by duty, I walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Esme had thought to fill the top drawer with all kinds of lingerie. I quickly closed that drawer. In a perfect world, Bella and I would have moved in here married, and I am sure Esme was just trying to be thoughtful of all of Bella's needs.

I opened the next drawer and pulled out a few night gowns. Definitely not Bella's style, but the I could not help the thrill that went through my body at the thought of Bella in a floor length white silk night gown. I gently laid my choice out of the bed, rummaged through the closet until I found soft white slippers, which I placed in front of the bed, and then ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of apple juice and made a package of pop-tarts. I placed these on Bella's bed-side table. As I surveyed the room to see if it needed anything else, I decided to leave the lingerie drawer open half way, so that Bella would be able to find anything else she may need. I walked out the door and gently closed it.

I leaned against it for a second, overwhelmed by having Bella so close, and yet knowing I had to try to keep her so far away. The worst part was knowing that in the end this would probably only hurt her more.

************************************************************************Author's Note: So I made a deal with myself…I have to clean my room before I can write another chapter L…so if anyone lives in the Milwaukee area and wishes to help in the interest of getting the next chapter up sooner, I would greatly appreciate it! J

P.S. If you would like a more detailed idea of what Edward's house looks like, I will be uploading the picture to my facebook/myspace so message me and I will give you the appropriate link to view it.


	38. Alice Wins

Chapter 37& - Alice Wins

Song: "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: For those of you who asked for the link to Edward's house, I have not forgotten you, I am just experiencing some technical difficulties. In addition, I have not forgotten about the play-list request either. Happy Independence Day! I know I have some international viewers, so let us all take a moment to think of all of those who fought for the independence of our countries, and be grateful for them.

R+R

************************************************************************

Bella POV:

I don't know how long I soaked for, but when the scalding hot water turned cold, I decided it was time to get out of the bath. I dried off, wrapped a towel in my hair and another around my body, and hesitantly stepped out into the hallway.

I knew if Edward wanted, he could conceal himself somewhere and watch me, but I truly believed he was too much of a gentleman for that. I turned and walked into the bedroom he told me I could use.

It was beautiful. I felt like I was in the ocean, there so many different hues of blue that all pulled together to make me feel like I was in the middle of an ocean wave. Edward had laid a night gown out on the bed. I started forward to get the night gown to put on, and I noticed that the dresser drawer was half open, so I went to close it and discovered some underwear. I turned from the dresser, slipped my towel off and quickly got dressed.

I quick glance at the vanity table found me a brush. I sat down and brushed all of the snarls out of my hair. I carefully set the brush down in exactly the same spot I had grabbed it from and went to sit on the bed. Edward must have made me some pop-tarts. More tears poured down my face as I eagerly ate my dinner. He knew exactly how to provide for my human needs…but why bother? He didn't care for my feelings, yet in every gesture since we arrived at this house, he had shown kindness and compassion.

Part of me wanted to curl up in the soft and inviting bed, but I very much wanted to go exploring until I found him. I knew I could softly call his name and he would quickly come to my room, but I wanted the excuse to see the house more thoroughly. I debated internally for a few minutes, and my curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to see the house, and I had a lot of questions that needed answering.

I quietly opened the door, looked both ways, and exited my bedroom. I walked slowly down the hallway away from the stairs. The end of the hallway took a left turn, and I realized that the hallway must wrap around the outer perimeter of the second floor in a U-shape. I walked down this hallway, there were only three rooms down this hallway.

I attempted to quietly open the middle door, but the hinges let out a huge squeak. I cringed and quickly walked in and shut the door. I was surprised to discover the room was not dark. Instead I could make out the large bookcases and comfy chairs scattered all over the room with the occasional table, by the light of a roaring fire. This must be the library.

I walked up to a bookcase and started to read some of the titles. _Romeo and Juliet. A Midsummer's Night Dream. _This must be the Shakespeare section.

"Looking for something?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at his quiet words.

"No…I mean yes,…well not here, but I would like…" I took a deep breath and tried again. "I was looking for you. I ended up in here and I was going to find a book to read, if I am on an extended vacation here."

"I see." He actually smiled down at me. What was that supposed to mean? "You found me, or rather I found you. What did you want me for?"

I stared at me feet trying to compose an answer, and realized that I was only wearing a thin nightgown. Edward had definitely seen me in less, but with our current situation, the thought made me uncomfortable. " I was hoping we could talk. There are some things…"

I trailed off, when he grabbed my chin and forced me to stare up into his eyes. "Yes, Bella" He sighed. "I owe you a lot more than just some answers. I will do everything within my power to make this experience as painless as possible for you. Anything you would like to ask of me, please feel free."

"No, Edward, don't." I pulled free of his grip and turned away from him. My breath came in heaving gasps.

"Bella, what is it?" He asked.

"Don't make me feel like your super sorry!" I exploded. "Don't act like a chivalrous gentleman. Treat me like crap. Lie to me. Make me miserable."

"At least then, when you leave again, it will feel justified." I finished.

"Come here Bella." Edward took my hand and led me to the couch in front of the fire. "I refuse to treat you poorly, but I am still willing to answer your questions."

I looked away. I needed my answers to much to keep playing the angry card, but when it came down to it, I knew what all of his answers to my questions would be; so why bother asking? I was surprised when the most obvious of questions spilled off of my lips. "Do you love me?" I asked turning back to him.

His golden eyes burned in the light of the fire. "Of course, Bella. That is why I left in the first place. I can not stand the thought that my presence puts you in danger."

That took me off guard. He had said as much when he left me, but the sincerity in his tone was what got me. I was left gasping at the thought that he had just claimed to love me. Through my tears I managed my next question. "If you love me, then instead of leaving me, why not stay and protect me? There has not been any danger you have been unable to face."

He stiffened at my words. "Bella, that may be the only choice that Alice has left me. How does that make you feel?"

"I'm not sure." I replied hesitantly. The thought of having him in my life again was a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, and a beckon of hope, but how long until he decides to leave again? "I guess I would just be counting every moment until you left again."

"That is fair." He leaned back into the cushions. His next question caught me off guard. "Bella do you like the house?"

************************************************************************Song: "Fix You" by Coldplay

Edward POV:

************************************************************************

Why I asked her that was beyond me. It was selfish and wrong, to torture both of us like that, much less her. I knew where it would lead her thoughts and I asked her anyway.

I shuddered internally. I wanted her so bad…I could just picture Alice, all a quiver, waiting for this crucial decision to be made.

I sighed, "you win." I thought to Alice. There was no other option. I had to stay with Bella, and do everything I could to regain her trust.

I glanced down at Bella, she was biting her bottom lip in concentration.

"Edward, I…" She stopped, took a deep breath and continued. "I don't understand. Your house has pictures and paintings of us in it. There is a bedroom stocked with women's clothing. Why? I think I like this house, but if it is yours, why do you have all that stuff?"

I looked over at the fire roaring in the hearth, and tried to give Bella an honest answer, without ripping her heart to pieces. "Bella, when Esme and I restored this house, it was before I…left."

I sighed and continued. "I wanted to be married to you before we came to Dartmouth together, to respect your honor, of course. So, the house was stocked with feminine clothing by Esme."

Her gasp of surprise and hurt pierced me to the core, but I was too far in now to stop. "I have never stopped loving you Bella. That is why I painted the meadow scene onto the wall. That is why our picture hangs in the hall. You have changed me irrevocably."

I took another deep breath and breached the deeper waters. "I do not think there is a solution to this problem. If I leave, I cant keep you safe, and if I stay I will only put you in danger."

I stopped. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked up at me. In hope? Or in revulsion? I could not read the emotion, so I plowed on, in hopes that she would understand. "I am going to stay, and if you would like, we could try to make our relationship work. However, I would understand if you are unwilling."

"Edward, I…" She started, but I put a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Not now, love. Sleep on it, whatever you decide is completely perfect with me. I just want you to be happy."

I scooped her up into my arms and carried her in my arms to her room. I placed her in bed and wrapped the covers snuggly around her. As I turned to walk out of the room, her sharp cry had me at her side in an instance. "Edward! Please don't go!"

"What is it?" I asked in alarm.

"Please…" She begged. "Please, don't leave me!"

She burst into hysterical sobs. I immediately climbed into bed with her and held her in my arms. "Shh, shh." I comforted her. "It will be ok."

I started to hum her lullaby, and soon her tears stopped, her sobs eased, and she drifted off to sleep. I vowed to myself that I would stop her hurts, stop her pain. I would do everything within my power to fix her.

When I tried to quietly climb out of bed, even in her sleep, her arms tightened around me and she let out a soft cry. So I stayed the night with my angel, holding her close as she slept.

************************************************************************Author's Note: Next chapter is almost done, and I apologize in advance. Edward wants to kill me as much as you will!


	39. The End

**Chapter 38* - The End**

**Song: "The Sacrifice" From Buffy the Vampire Slayer's episode "The Gift"**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.**

**Author's Note: The italicized portion of the chapter is Alice's thoughts, that she is hearing with/for Edward. When the print returns to normal, Alice is not specifically "thinking" to Edward anymore. Sorry it took so long, I wanted to finish the next chapter before I posted this one..you will see why! It was very difficult to write the next chapter, so that's why it took so long!**

**R+R**

****************************************************************************

**Bella POV:**

**When I woke up, I instinctively reached for Edward, and he wasn't there. I immediately sat up in alarm, and found a piece of paper on the pillow next to me.**

**Dearest Bella, **

**Do not worry, I have gone to run some errands to stock the house with more "human" necessities. I should be home before you wake, with breakfast to serve for you. If you have awoken before I get back, feel free to explore the house.**

**Love,**

**Edward**

**My racing heart eased up a little bit, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I sank back into the pillows and ran my fingers through my hair to calm myself down. **

**It wasn't a dream. Edward came back. He was taking care of me. He was willing to try to have a relationship again….because of Alice.**

**I had no idea whether to attempt to rip her to pieces, or to promise her eternal servitude for her acts of kindness, because I had no idea what I was going to do.**

**I jumped when the bedside phone broke the quiet. I stared at it for a second as it urgently let out its warning that someone was calling. I was uncertain whether or not to answer the phone, because this was not my house, but after the fourth ring, I decided it might be Edward and picked up the phone.**

"**Hello?" I asked.**

"**Bella!" Alice practically shouted on the other end. "Where is Edward?"**

**The panic in her voice had me jumping out of the bed. "He is not here. He went to the store." I answered hesitantly.**

"**He went to the store!" Alice lamented. "Why? Are you alone?"**

"**He went to get some things for me." I answered. "I think I am alone, unless he asked Carlisle to come over or something."**

"**Oh, no!" Alice wailed.**

"**Alice what is it?" I asked the terror in my voice making it shrill.**

"**They are coming for you, Bella. There is nothing I can do, there is no time!" Alice cried.**

"**What do you mean! Who?" The questions spilled out of my mouth as my panic had me racing to the closet to find clothes to quickly change into.**

"**Bella!" Alice sobbed. "The Volturi are coming to take you! And without Edward there, they will probably end up killing you. So much has to be decided, I cant see!"**

"**How much time do I have?" I asked. My panic had taken me to a new level of horror, self-preservation was taking over, and I was determined to make the best run for it I could.**

"**There is no time." Alice whispered. "In two minutes they are going to be through your bedroom door. I love you." I heard a clunk as she dropped the phone and she started to sob hysterically.**

"**No." I shouted, before I realized that would lead them right to me. I turned to the windows in my moment of desperation. The thought of suicide was not a pleasant one, but it was better than being tortured to death by ravenous vampires. **

**************************************************************************Song: "A Life So Changed" from the Titanic Soundtrack **

**(You know the song they play when the lifeboats come back, and they see how few survived compared to those that died…and the sailor waves the flare…it is the part that always makes me cry my eyes out, like this chapter!)**

**Alice POV: **************************************************************************

**I sat on Edward's front porch steps, waiting for him to get home. I could not go in there without him. I had seen so many possible futures, I was absolutely terrified to find out which one had come true.**

**He was going to be home soon, and I tried my best to clear my thoughts, he had to get inside before he panicked. I had to be strong, for Edward, but my grief for Bella was too fresh. **

**He found me curled up on his front porch steps, my head in my hands, sobbing tearlessly.**

"**Alice?" He asked. I looked up at him, thinking the morning through from the start as I watched his pale face become ashen.**

_**I had been changing the flowers out. I was not trying to see anything in particular, and all of the sudden, a vision hit me with the force of freight train plowing down a fragile human.**_

_**I saw Bella being taken away in chains by Jane. Demetri and Felix hauling Bella out of Edward's house, not even registering that she was struggling. And just as quickly as that vision hit me, other futures immediately made their presence know.**_

_**Jane being unable to resist her jealously for Bella, and ordering her death, over her masters orders. **_

_**Bella leading the Volturi guards on a wild goose chase through the house, ending with her falling down the stairs and being captured.**_

_**The vision that scared me the most was Bella jumping out of her second story window, without any visible cause.**_

_**I immediately called her, to find out where Edward was at the present moment. Despair took me when I realized he was not home, and all of these events, that centered on some unforeseen decision, were going to happen today. **_

_**Misery took me as Bella panicked on the other end of the line, and I saw the Volturi coming up the front path. I quickly focused on the grandfather clock in the living room, and realized within minutes they would be up to her room.**_

_**I gave Bella my love, it was the only thing left for me to bestow upon her. Even with super speed, I could never make it across town in time to interfere with the Volturi justice.**_

_**I am so sorry.**_

**My brother hit his knees beside me. All of my thoughts he had seen, and he knew that when we went into the house, we would find her body, and in the best case scenario, nothing at all. However, even if we did not find her, we would never find her again with a beating heart.**

**I stopped to wonder at this for a second. I had seen Bella as a vampire many times, but never as a member of the Volturi. How could that be?**

**I shook the thought as another vision popped into my head.**

_**Edward had his hands around my neck and was attempting to decapitate me.**_

"**Edward!" I shouted as I leaped out of the way of his vice-like fingers. "There is still a small bit of hope, we have to go find her, she could be dying right this second!"**

**The thought that he was still able to save her must have jump started him into action. He grabbed my hand and we raced up to her room. The room was empty of human life, but the curtains billowed in and out with the breeze coming through the open window. **

**I stopped and gasped. I could not walk up to that window and look down. I had seen the vision, I knew what would wait in the court-yard below. No force could bring me to see that picture again in real-time.**

**Edward walked straight to the window and looked down. He stood there for a few moments, staring at the concrete below; and then sank to the floor, overwhelmed by his grief.**

****************************************************************************

**Author's Note: Please don't kill me! Stick through to the next chapter, I beg you! You have to see what happens next right? **

**I am a horrible evil person, this I know…my sister literally beat me up over this chapter, but so much is yet to come! This is the big finale, you have to come along for the ride, and I promise you I wont disappoint!**


	40. Alone

**Chapter 39( - Alone**

**Song: "Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave" from the Titanic Soundtrack**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.**

**Author's Note: Same song for both POVs, I know it is short, but hopefully it will help you understand the last chapter a little better. So just read it…**

**R+R**

***************************************************************************

**Edward POV:**

***************************************************************************

**I sank to my knees in despair. Bella's broken body was not lying in the courtyard below…that could only mean that she had been captured by the Volturi. I had failed her in every way possible. Every time I had tried to save her I had only hurt her more. **

**I had to save her now. I could not leave her fate up to the Volturi, I could not let the last of her memories be of torture and pain that the Volturi would inflict upon her.**

**I stood up. I had to get to Italy as fast as possible.**

"**Edward! You cant go alone!" Alice cried. **

**I had forgotten she was there, and at this moment I had never needed Alice's visions more. I opened my mouth to ask her to look into the future, but closed in rapidly as I immersed myself in her thoughts that were already full of the future.**

****************************************************************************

**Bella POV:**

****************************************************************************

**The first thing that I registered was the pounding in my head. I felt like I had been hit by a train, ran over by a bus, and drowned, all at once. I moaned and rolled over to get more comfortable in my bed, and shrieked as I fell.**

**As I hit the cold stone floor, I immediately realized I had not been in a bed at all, but on a couch. I tried to ignore the pain in my head that my shriek had caused and I struggled to open my eyes.**

**I blinked against the dim light, my hammering head could barely stand it. I gasped when I realized I was not at home. I was in some kind of cell, the dark stone walls were half covered in moss, and watered was dripping down from the ceiling. The small couch I had been lying on was frayed into an unrecognizable color. There was a small bucket in the corner, and a bottle of water next to the couch. Candles in scones on the wall provided the dim light, that even though it was soft, managed to infuriate my pounding head.**

**I was horrified. I could not remember where I had been last, and I had no idea how I had gotten here.**

**I got up and tried the door. It was locked. **

***********

**I had no idea how long I sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, searching desperately for some memory of how I got here. I questioned everything I could remember, trying to sort the fact from the fiction. **

**Panic started to overwhelm me. I remembered talking to Alice on the phone, I remembered trying to jump out the window. I remembered the strong arms that pulled me back. I remembered the terror I felt as I was surrounded by Jane and her red-eyed companions.**

**I remembered that Aro, Caius and Marcus would decide my fate, and that of the Cullens in a few hours time. **

**I shuddered at the thought, no matter what happened I had to save them.**

_**Please, please, forgive me. **_**I silently prayed, hoping some how Edward would know it was not his fault that I would choose to sacrifice myself, rather than see the death of his family.**

**********

**Some time later the sound of keys made me leap to my feet in anticipation. This was it, the time had come for my audience with the Volturi leaders.**

**The door opened, and the first feature I recognized was red eyes. I gasped in horror and quickly took two steps backward.**

"**Oh, your up." Demetri lazily acknowledged. **

"**Is it time?" I asked. Quickly regaining my composure.**

"**Nope." Demetri replied as he set down a tray with a nice lunch spread on it. "You still have a few hours left to live."**

**I cringed at his nonchalance. My imminent death did not seem to bother him at all.**

"**So, do you think your lover will show up to try to save you?" He asked curiously.**

"**NO!" I all but shouted at him. "I mean…I don't want him too. I want him to stay out of this, he did nothing wrong." I added lamely.**

"**Sure…" Demetri replied unconvinced, and he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. **

**Edward must not come, yet there was a part of me, that was begging to be saved. **

**Why would he show up though? He had left me, on several occasions, history would tend towards believing that he was not going to bother showing his face.**

**He had to come…he has to! If he truly loved me, like he said he did last night, he would not abandon me to the Volturi's "justice."**

**But if he came, they would kill him to.**

**I buried my head in my hands, my lunch forgotten. Not matter what happened, I would end up alone. I was better off pretending like last night never happened, it only made everything hurt that much worse.**

***************************************************************************

**Author's Note: I am the most evil, horrid author I know. Forgive me and keep reading. And if your not too mad…keep reviewing? ****J**


	41. Playlist

Playlist!

Song: "

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: So for those of you have noticed, I have posted a song (or songs) for each chapter. I have been getting a lot of requests for me to post the playlist for them, so unfortunately, instead of more Edward and Bella, you guys are getting the playlist up to this point. It is by no means complete, and there have been times when I changed the songs, but this is how it currently stands.

The () after the song refers to the POV it expresses, B for Bella, E for Edward, J for Jacob, etc. Note: J=Jacob, Je=Jessica

If there is multiple songs for a chapter they are grouped in a run-on sentence format, that way you can follow from prologue to present!

As an aside, I am still working on making the "floor plan" of Edward's house, I will post it as soon as my new printer/scanner, that I got for my birthday, is up and running!

***********************************************************************

"Life Support" from the Rent Soundtrack (B)

"Fools In Love" by Inara George from the Grey's Anatomy Soundtrack (J)

Love Theme from "Flashdance" by Helen St. John from the Flashdance Soundtrack (A)

"Think of Me" from Phantom of the Opera (R/C)

"April Showers" by Sugarland (B)

"Scream" from High School Musical 3 (J)

"You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift (B)

"Walk Through The Fire" from "Once More With Feeling" the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Musical Episode (J/A/B)

"Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson (B)

"White Horse" by Taylor Swift (B) "Fooling Yourself" by Styx (A)

"Breathe" by Taylor Swift (B)

"While You Loved Me" by Rascal Flatts (E/J) "How To Save A Life" by The Fray (A)

"I Surrender" by Celine Dion (E/J/E)

"Better Than Me" by Hinder (E)

"Don't Wanna Lose You Now" by The Backstreet Boys (E/B)

"Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson (B)

"Miracles" by Jefferson Starship (B)

"You" by Switchfoot (B) "Cold As You" by Taylor Swift (B)

"Can I Have This Dance?" from the High School 3 Soundtrack (B)"Sparkling Diamonds" from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack (A)

"El Tango de Roxanne" from the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack (B)Je POV=no song"Go All the Way (Into The Twilight)" by Perry Farrell from the Twilight Soundtrack (B)

"Right Now" by Van Halen (B) *Side Note: I once competitively did a colorguard solo to this song!

"The Dance" by Garth Brooks (B/E)

"The Final Countdown" by Europe, I got this off an album called Monsters of Rock: Platinum Edition (B) "Air On A G" by Bach (Je) "Anything Goes" bu Guns N' Roses (A) "Love" by Kenny Loggins (E) "What If We Could" by Blue October (J)

"Spotlight (Twilight Mix)" by Mutemath (A)

"Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne (E/B)

"Fight The Good Fight" by Triumph (E/A)

"No Good Deed" from the Wicked Soundtrack (B/E) Never Alone" by Hilary Scott and Jim Brickman (B)

"Innocence" by Avril Lavigne (B) "Here Comes Goodbye" by Rascal Flatts (E/B)

"Forever" by Rascal Flatts (B) "I'm Moving On" by Rascal Flatts (E) "The Maker Said Take Her" (J)

"Close" by Rascal Flatts (B) "Holdin' On" by Rascal Flatts (E) "Love Who You Love" by Rascal Flatts (A)

"My Sister, My Friend" by Reba (B) "Never Think" by Robert Pattinson (E)

"Once" by Rascal Flatts (E) "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift (B) "By The Way" by Hinder (E)

"Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" by The Backstreet Boys (B/E/B) "Soulmate" by Natasha Bedingfield (B) "Bella's Lullaby" by Carter Burwell (B)

"What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts (E) "Bella's Lullaby" by Carter Burwell (E) "On My Own" from Les Miserable (B) "Let It Go" by Blue October (E)

"Stand In the Rain" by Superchick (B) "Desperado" by The Eagles (E)

"Hear Me" by Kelle Clarkson (B) "Fix You" by Coldplay (E)

"Sacrifice" from the Buffy the Vampire Episode "The Gift" (B) "A Life So Changed" from the Titanic Soundtrack (A)

"Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave" from the Titanic Soundtrack (E/B)

I have the song "Missing" by Evanescence on my playlist, it has been influential in writing the last few chapters, but it wasn't right for the actual chapter song. I haven't taken it off yet, so I feel obligated to relay it to you. I have not chosen a song for the chapter I am working on…that's probably why it is so far from finished! Forgive me, I have been working way too much lately, not enough time for play!

So trust me when I say I am working hard and the next chapter will be yours asap! If you have some great inspirational music, by all means drop me a line!

P.S. The song for the next chapter is "The Day Before the Day" by Dido. J


	42. Will He Come?

Chapter 40$) -

Song: "The Day Before the Day" by Dido

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: R+R

***********************************************************************

Edward POV:

***********************************************************************

Alice put her hand on my leg for the sixth time, as I nervously tapped my feet. I knew that flying was the fastest way to get to Italy, but Alice would not let me take over the flight and drive the plane faster. She seemed to believe that would cause more trouble for us.

I knew it would, but it made me feel like it would bring me to Bella faster, and at this moment all I cared about was finding her before they killed her.

Luck was not on our side, the fastest way to get from our landing in Venice to Volterra would be to steal a car. There would be three cars at the airport that were fast enough, however, Alice was unsure which would be best available to us, it would all depend on how fast we could get through customs.

Alice couldn't see if the roll of hundred dollar bills in my pocket would be able to convince the guard to let us through, without luggage, something all travelers usually had.

My feet started tapping again and Alice gave me an impatient look. I stopped and sighed. I could not take the slowness of this plane! Did the pilot not realize that Bella's life depended on speed?

************************************************************************

Bella POV:

************************************************************************

I was lying on the couch, wide awake, yet hoping somehow I could sleep to escape my waking nightmare. I didn't even bother to stir when I heard the sound of keys in the lock. My fate was sealed, there was no point in rushing it.

Demetri walked in to my cell flanked by Felix and another guard. He was short, maybe a few inches over five foot. He had light brown hair and the piercing red eyes favored by the Volturi. I shuddered as a pictured, what once had been a lovely young boy, draining the life out of a person.

"Is it working?" Demetri asked noticing my shudder.

"No!" The young boy practically shouted.

"Are you sure?" Asked Felix.

"Trust me, she would do more than shudder at the pictures I was projecting to her." The young boy was obviously disappointed his ability didn't work on me. However, he now was looking at me with a curiosity that made my skin crawl.

"Fine Alec, run along and get there before us." Demetri commanded.

"It's time?" I asked. Although I knew I would not survive this ordeal, I had to make sure this was it. I could not get up and walk anywhere with Demetri, if it was not to the chamber where death awaited me. I didn't have the strength to draw this out, that could mean Edward might be able to find me…and he must not come.

"Sure is." Demetri replied good naturedly.

I got up and walked to the door without him asking me to. Felix silently fell in behind me as I followed Demetri down the corridor. Last time I had come to the Volturi, we had taken the sewers. This cell must have been somewhere among them.

Demetri stopped in front of the big wooden door that was blocking our entrance.

"Good luck, kid." He told me. "I hope for your sake they change you." With that he opened the door and we stepped into the circular tower where the Volturi gathered to feed.

It was like I had been transported back in time, to my first visit to Volterra. There were Aro, Caius, and Marcus, seated on their thrones. The remaining members of the Volturi guard lounging around along the walls. All of them sparkling in the light coming down from the windows.

The sparkling vampires reminded me of my first day in the meadow, seeing Edward sparkle for the first time. I would never see his beautiful face again. I stifled a gasp of pain and slowly followed Demetri into the chamber.

Aro stood and held his arms out wide. "Bella! Always a pleasure to see you. You look wonderful as ever. Have you seen my dear friend Carlisle lately? I trust he is still in perfect health?"

I stared up into the face of the vampire who spoke for the three Volturi leaders. I knew my mouth was hanging open, making me look dumbfounded, but that is what I was. How could he sit here and ask after Carlisle's health, knowing perfectly well he was fine, while my death sentence loomed in the air.

"Umm, he is fine." I managed to stammer still staring at the Volturi leaders.

"Brother, you forget yourself. The time now is not for pleasantries, but for trial and punishment." Marcus spoke gently to his brother, but glared harshly at me. I was surprised he could keep his voice so gentle with that look upon his face.

Marcus pointed at a tall brunette towards the right of the thrones. "Read the charges." He commanded.

The brunette stepped forward, and I noticed she had on the prettiest red heels. They had little bows on them and had cut out hearts in the sides. Alice would have loved them. I choked on a gasp of pain, as the vampire drew out a scroll and started to read loud and clearly from it. "This human," She looked over the top of the scroll at me and continued reading. "Isabella Marie Cullen, is charged with failing to follow Volturi orders to be changed into a vampire, or to die. In committing this crime, she puts the our entire world in danger of discovery. The appropriate punishment for this crime is death."

She rolled up the scroll and the only sound in the chamber was the sound of crinkling paper. I stood, rooted on the spot. Edward was not here, he would not come. And my death was looming ahead of me: painful, cruel, and unforgiving.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Aro asked.

"Umm…" I stammered. I had no idea I was going to get a chance to defend myself, therefore, I was flabbergasted into silence by the thought. "Well, to be frank, I'm not entirely sure how I committed a crime here."

"Did you not hear the charges?" Marcus asked scornfully. "You are no vampire, you stand before us a human. To protect the secrecy of our world, you and the Cullen family agreed in this very room, that you would be changed into a vampire."

"Well, you guys didn't exactly put a time frame on my humanity. I haven't told anyone about vampires. I've just started my first semester of college. If I am to become a vampire, I need some time to convince my close family of my complete absence from their lives." I broke off nervously. I had just started to babble the first thoughts that came to my head, that could possibly be used in my defense. Since some of the things were not completely true, I decided to stop before they could see through the lie.

Aro, at least, did not seem to notice my half-truths. "Where is the ever protective and devoted Edward?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"I have no idea." I answered truthfully. "And quite frankly, he has nothing to do with this. I am the cause of the delay in my turn to immortality."

That was not entirely the truth, Edward had left to protect me from himself, thereby, delaying my turn to immortality. However, since I was the reason he left, it was truthful enough that I could keep a straight face.

"So you take full blame for this crime, the Cullens played no part in the delay?" Aro asked curiously.

"Right." I lied to save my family. "The Cullens are completely innocent."

Marcus strode forward angrily and placed his hand upon Aro's. After a couple seconds of silence I realized that Marcus had some information that he wanted to share with Aro, but not with the entire room.

Just as Aro turned to Marcus to say "We will deal with that later, brother." There was a loud crash and the wooden door through which I had entered the chamber burst off its hinges and was thrown off to the right. Several vampires had to jump out of the way, which they did with grace.

As the dust cleared I could make out two figures striding into the room. As I squinted my eyes to get a better look, I was engulfed in stone arms, and my eyes filled with tears as I realized that my only love, that I believed I had just saved from my fate, was now joining me within death's grasp.

I was even more shocked when I looked up, and realized that he had brought Alice to die with us. If miraculously I made it out of here with some kind of existence, be it human or immortal, Jasper would finish me off for putting Alice in such danger.

************************************************************************Author's Note: O.K. I truly meant for this chapter to be longer, but I have had to push myself to write, and this felt like a good place to stop. Hopefully next chapter will be easier to write! I can't believe school starts in two weeks, so please bear with me, if my updates become even more infrequent than they already are. I truly do want to stick with updating at least every two weeks but no promises, school has to come first!

As always let me know what is going on in those amazingly creative heads of yours! (=review!) J


	43. The Decision

Chapter 41$! - The Decision

Song: "Beauty From Pain" by Superchick

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: R+R

***********************************************************************

Bella POV:

***********************************************************************

"Edward! Alice! How wonderful of you to join us!" Aro exclaimed in delight, as he hurried forward to grasp both Alice and Edward's hands in greeting. The gesture was not missed on either of them.

Before Aro took Alice's hand, she said gently, "We are deeply sorry about the damages we have caused. Edward became a little irritated on the plane ride, and took out his pent up frustrations on your door."

Aro grasped Alice's hand and replied, "Dear Alice, it is material, and certainly will be repaired."

"Do you see?" Alice asked urgently, as Edward let a low growl rip from his throat.

"NO!" He shouted as Aro smiled.

"Such temper!" Aro commented on Edward's behavior. "Yes, my dear, I do believe it will go as you have seen."

Edward dropped to his knees in defeat, holding his face in his hands. I immediately dropped to his side, trying to hold his hand, to take his pain from him in any way.

"Aro, I have not seen who will change her, but I know that Edward should be no where near. The scent her blood has for him, he could never stand it."

"I must confer with my brothers Alice, we will decide how to proceed in this delicate situation." Aro replied.

Aro turned away from us and returned to the thrones with his brothers. "What is going on?" I hissed to Alice.

"Edward, get up! Your being ridiculous, you knew this day would come." Alice dragged her brother up off the floor and turned to me. "My vision of you as a vampire has changed. I can see you in Volterra as a new-born vampire. They are going to change you, because it falls under the category of "death" which is your punishment. Right now, they are deciding how to best "punish" you with their choice of who will turn you."

"I won't let them." Edward finally turned his face up to mine. His eyes desperately begged me to believe him. "They won't touch you, I wont let them hurt you. I will kill all of Volterra if I have to, but I will not let them hurt you, not while I am still able to defend you."

He was gripping my upper arms as he said this, and as he neared the end, his grip became almost painful. He spoke his words with such a force and conviction, that I had no doubt that if he decided to stick with that path, no one would touch me today.

"Edward, I am not afraid." I murmured gently to console him. In reality, I was terrified. I was scared to feel that pain burn through my being for three days, but I would do anything for Edward, and I wanted to be with him forever. I could handle this, I wouldn't like it, but I could do it.

"Bella…" His eyes were on fire, torn. The pain etched into his features, killed me. I hated seeing him like this, I wanted to make it all better for him. That gave me the strength to say the next words.

"Go, Edward. You should leave. You can't see this. I will be fine." I turned to Alice desperately. "Tell him to go. Tell him you'll take care of me."

Alice's eyes were far away. "Alice!" I exclaimed in a whisper, grabbing her stone arm and attempting to give it a jerk. "Alice, tell him!" I demanded.

Alice's eye refocused on me. "Oh, Bella!" She said, her voice full of pity.

"What, Alice? What is it?" I asked as Edward moaned beside me.

"They've decided."

I turned back to the Volturi leaders for were now staring intently at our small group. "We have decided," Aro glanced back at Caius and continued. "That in the interest of secrecy, you will return to Dartmouth. You will explain this absence as an illness. In two months, we will come and stage a vehicle accident that Bella will die in."

He turned away and called over his shoulder, "You may leave now."

"This is good right?" I looked between Alice and Edward. Neither had moved, neither looked relived.

"Alice?" I asked, on the verge of hysteria.

"Come on, Edward. We have a plane to catch." Alice dragged Edward up, and started moving toward the exit.

"Edward!" I cried and ran to catch up. "Edward, please, tell me what's happening!" I begged, tears coursing down my cheeks. Something was horribly wrong. I could tell from Alice's cold shoulder, and from the horror that seemed to hold Edward motionless. It was only Alice's arm that was keeping him moving forward.

************************************************************************Author's Note: School is keeping me busy. I keep asking myself why I decided to take 18 credits!? I know this chapter is incredibly short, but I figured it was better than nothing. J Enjoy and know that more will come. I'm shooting for posting within three weeks…but I wanted to post this chapter in two weeks (it was supposed to be bigger too!) and it has been five so don't hold me to it.


	44. My Fault

Chapter 42$ - My Fault

Song: "How I Would Die" from the Twilight Soundtrack

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: I underlined the key word in the last paragraph of the last chapter that a few people seemed to have missed. Why would Edward even consider leaving Volterra if Bella was not coming with? R+R!

* * *

Bella POV:

* * *

"_Edward!" I cried and __ran__ to catch up. "Edward, please, tell me what's happening!" I begged, tears coursing down my cheeks. Something was horribly wrong. I could tell from Alice's cold shoulder, and from the horror that seemed to hold Edward motionless. It was only Alice's arm that was keeping him moving forward._

Alice had already pulled Edward through the broken doorway, over the piles of splintered wood that littered the entrance. My own clumsiness made me pause for a second at the wreckage of the door, but Edward and Alice were getting further and further away from me, so I picked my foot up and gingerly placed it on the wrecked board directly in front of me. I stared intently as I did this, so I noticed immediately when a shadow, that was not mine, fell onto the board. I looked up in surprise as the hulking figure of Felix was blocking my escape.

"You think I'm going to let you go that easy?" As he asked, a feral growl rose behind him in the corridor, followed by a piercing screech. My brain tried to make sense of everything that was suddenly happening at top speed around me.

Edward was there, I was certain. Only he could have carefully lifted me and sat me down further away from the wreckage without so much as jostling me. He must be fighting Felix now, I realized, as I saw a blur of motion moving around the room. The Volturi leaders were gone, I noted. Their thrones were empty, and none of the spectators around the walls were wearing the darkest of black cloaks.

I yelped in surprise as Alice's arms folded around me. "Help him!" I cried out to her. How could she be worrying about me, when Edward's life was in peril?

"I can't!" Alice hissed as she lifted me into her arms. "I promised him I would get you out of here alive, and more importantly, I promised Jasper I would make it out alive."

She started running, jumping lightly over anything in her path. My first reaction was to try to break her vice-like grip on me, and run back to Edward. When that did not even give me a reaction out of Alice, I opted for begging. "Please, Alice, you can leave, but let me stay and help Edward!"

"No, Bella, there is nothing you can do. Edward has the advantage, and although the vision keeps going in and out, I would say eighty percent of the time Edward is winning."

"Eighty percent!" I shrieked. "Only eighty percent? Alice we have to go back! How can you leave him to those kind of odds?"

"He made me promise." She replied. "Besides, the vision keeps changing because no one can decide whether to step in."

"Alice!" I moaned, unable to think of another point to argue.

"Bella, are you going to make me hit you over the head or something, or will you just cooperate?" Alice asked exasperatedly.

"I can't Alice! He is fighting for his life in there, and it is all my fault!" I cried.

************************************************************************Alice POV:

* * *

I pulled up short at the last set of elevators, all three of the Volturi leaders were waiting there, and I knew better than to think they would just let me sprint by, like I wished. Bella had no thoughts of stealth, and blurted her madness for all of them to hear. "Edward!" She screamed. "We have to go back for Edward!"

Aro looked at Bella curiously. "You realize if you go back, they will kill you for certain. Edward will most likely die for his actions."

"I don't care!" Bella cried. "I can't sit here helpless. I would rather die than see him hurt."

"Extraordinary! A mere human, willing to give her life for a vampire." Aro turned to his brothers. "This is waste. We should intervene."

"We have no such business." Caius hissed.

"Think of the potential Bella alone could bring to our world." Aro coaxed. "It is our duty to stop this outburst and give Bella a chance to seek immortal life. That is if it is Edward's intention to turn her?" Aro asked with a glance in my direction.

"Let's ask him after we stop him and Felix." I turned and started running back for the tower.

************************************************************************Author's Note:

I was going to write more, but the songs ends before I'm done reading it through….and I know it has been _forever!_ since I have given you an update so Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! Those are all of my celebrations, happy whatever to anything else you might celebrate. I hope you guys continue to stick with my story. The holidays are over, and I have about a month off of school and one of my goals is to finish this story!


	45. Italy n Illegal Sport Cars Aquired There

Chapter 43$ - Italy and Illegal Sports Cars Acquired There

Song: "Fighting My Way Back" by After Midnight Project

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me.

Author's Note: OMG, I start school on the 21st, and this will so not be done…once again bare with me! Sorry about the confusion with the accidental repost of the previous chapter…that has been fixed, so make sure you go back and read if you didn't get an update.

* * *

Bella POV:

* * *

Cold. Empty. Alone.

That's what I felt inside as I reentered the Volturi eating chamber. Part of my mind noted that the wreckage was worse . There was still a blur of motion zipping around the room, leaving more destruction in its path, if that was even possible. At a signal from Aro, Demetri and two other brawny vampires stepped forward, and then launched themselves into the fray. All of the sudden, Edward was standing next to me, his hands curled into fists, being restrained by two Volturi guards, while Felix was on the other side of the room in Demetri's iron grip.

Aro stepped forward. "Peace." He proclaimed outstretching his hand and looking at both Edward and Felix. "There is no need for this. Bella's obvious gifts are to precious to waste, and since Bella is willing to join our world, as long as Edward promises to change her, I see no need why Bella's company cannot leave here in peace, friends once more."

I stared into Edward's eyes, for once wishing he could read my mind, as I begged him to want to change me.

Edward's gaze flicked back and forth between my face and Aro's. His face was torn, obviously he did not want to have to make this decision. "Fine." The word came out sounding like an explicative.

"I'm afraid you have to mean it." Aro said holding out his hand.

My eyes begged Edward to love me enough to want to change me. Not for myself, but for him, to protect his life. He stared into my eyes with the same agony, only he hung his head in defeat, and I knew he could never mean it.

"Aro." Alice's angelic voice called out from my side. She stepped away from me holding her hand out towards Aro.

Aro bent over Alice's hand, his hunger to share Alice's thoughts was clear in the wicked gleam of his eyes. It seemed he clung to Alice for too long, and I turned to Edward in desperation. Edward stiffened, going block still, and I gripped his arm, panicking because of his sudden tension. I let out a gasp of surprise when Aro clapped his hands together and said "Wonderful!"

Suddenly, his papery skin was grasping my hand. "You are going to be an interesting Immortal, Isabella. I so look forward to meeting you as Mrs. Cullen." He laughed once more and with a wave of his hand exited the chamber with his brothers.

Edward was still stone silent beside me. "Alice?" I asked glancing at Edward. "Can we leave?"

She didn't answer me, she just grabbed me by the arm and started guiding me over the wreckage of the room, lifting me over the rubble when necessary. Edward followed behind us, quite and thoughtful.

On our way out of the Volturi headquarters Edward said nothing; Alice said one word. "Edward…" She said it as a warning and threw a menacing glare back at him. I wanted to ask what she had seen that she would warn Edward not to do, but figured it was best to keep silent, who knew how many super-human ears were within hearing distance?

It was disorientating to step out into the sunlight. I was so grateful to be away from the Volturi, but at the same time it now occurred to me that it had been a few days since I had showered, and that all three of us were covered in dust and grime.

"I'll get our bags." Alice stated and took off down the street.

"I don't suppose you brought anything for me?" I asked Edward, hoping the simple question would bring him out of his contemplations.

"Yes, actually we did." He answered unemotionally. "Alice foresaw that if we made it out alive it wouldn't be without some damage to our personal appearances."

"Edward…" I started to say before his finger brushed over my lips to stop me.

"Not here, Bella. You don't have to say anything until your safely back home." He swiftly interjected.

"But…" I began.

"You are not thinking clearly now. Let's just concentrate on being grateful that we are alive." He was scanning the street as he said this, I had no idea what danger he was expecting.

"You cant read my mind, why did you think I wanted to talk about the night in the rose garden?" I challenged.

"I've learned to read you fairly well, and when your stressed your face in an open book to your emotions." He replied as a yellow Porsche swung around the corner to fast and pulled up in front of Edward and me with a screech. "911 Turbo" was scrawled across the hood in white letters. I started to ask what was going on, but was unable to get words out as Edward swiftly opened the door and lifted me into the car. He settled me into the back seat, climbed in after me, and said to Alice, "Floor it."

The car flew as Alice drove as only a Cullen knows how, without regards for safety. "Where did this car come from?" I asked. Then I heard the sound of distant sirens and was fairly certain how Alice had acquired this vehicle. "Did you steal it?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella your bag is on the seat next to you." Alice replied. "I'm sure Edward will avert his eyes so you can put some fresh clothes on." As she said this I noticed that she was now wearing a crisp white blouse with little blue forget-me-nots on it and a pair of grey capris.

"You didn't answer my question." I complained as I rummaged through the bag. Hadn't Alice figured out by now that I was most comfortable in a tee-shirt and jeans? Instead I had to make due with a red sundress with white polka dots. "Seriously Alice? Is this appropriate attire to evade the cops in?" I asked sarcastically.

"It is always appropriate to look your best." Alice replied. "And we are not still evading the cops, are we Edward?" She added as an afterthought.

"No, you lost them." Edward replied, staring adamantly through the window, still distracted.

I quickly slipped into the ridiculous dress and told Edward I was decent.

"You may as well try to get some sleep." He suggested as he pulled me against him.

"I'm not tired." I replied. But after twenty minutes of listening to the Porsche's purr, the Tuscan country side whipping past me, all of the stress of the past few days overcame me and I fell into a blissfully peaceful dreamless sleep.

************************************************************************Author's Note: I could not let the Porsche go!


End file.
